


The White Iris in the World of Demons

by T24556



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Romance, Crossover Pairings, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by Overlord -Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Lemon, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556
Summary: Pure and Tainted. They are two different sides of a being, yet people tend to forget that the tainted weren't always that way. They were pure once, filled with innocence, curiosity, adventure; only for that to be taken from them by a darker experience, such as loosing a loved one, attempted murder or even a darker intention. But in such a world filled with darkness there is always light within; like a gentle white Iris blooming in a lonely field. - So when a Level 100 Supreme Being (OC) ends up into a world filled with demons and Priestesses, Who knows what madness may spread!?





	1. A White Lotus - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> White Lotus: “Be like a Lotus. Let the beauty of your heart speak. Be grateful to the mud, water, air and the light.” - Amit Ray (m) A white Lotus represents creation as well as the more common representation of purity, innocence, and beauty.

Silence.

The silence wasn't something she wanted to hear. The silence caressed her skin like a chilling winter breeze, nipping her soul, poking at her wounded heart. It hung in the air like a thick blanket making it hard to breathe at that moment before shattering like glass.

They weren't coming...  
she knew that well...  
she should have expected it...  
but she had gotten her hopes up...  
only for it to crash...

The willow trees rustled softly in the wind as if murmuring softly to each other as she slowly walked along the worn cobblestone path. The vibrant flowers and emerald grass swayed softly like waves, brilliant green willow leaves fluttered along in the wind as she passed. Her long, platinum-gold hair reached just below her waist, all neatly brushed back into an intricate yet simple ponytail, where all the right side of her hair was braided into tiny multiple braids; all pulled back into the ponytail with a few golden engraved beads and thin threads of gold adorned them, that fell seductively with the loose tresses from the left side of her head. Holding it all together was a single gold leaf headpiece, ornamented with freshwater pearls and sparkling crystals, attached to a comb that held all her hair in place. Her deep lustrous golden, almond-shaped eyes were vacant as she stared down at the uneven path. The young woman that looked about 20 had a naturally youthful face but seemed to be shadowed with grief. Her pink lips were in a vacant thin line and her eyebrows were resting vacantly as if emotion laid upon her face. However, this was a look that never changed as the technological mechanics did not allow emotion to reveal.

The young woman wore an Ivory-white dress that fell to her feet hiding them from view and had no sleeves. Golden lace adorned the white satin along the bust and hips, while the filigree shoulder armour and necklace are gemmed with white diamond jewels dripping with golden chains. Like liquid gold that was once swarmed with heat, the jewels she wore glimmered in the sunlight. Her light brown leather Greek-gladiator like sandals made no sound on the stone as she stepped over a delicate white flower that immediately bloomed and seemed brighter as she passed. In front of her, the young woman held a delicate woven basket that was filled to the brim with flowers of all different colours and varieties. As she walked further along the path her vacant lustrous golden eyes remained down casted as if remembering.

The Guild...  
The Adventures...  
The Friendships with the Members...  
The Battles...  
The PvP…  
The Raids...  
The Winning...  
The Loosing...  
The Treasures and Loot they earned...  
The NPCs they created...  
The Enemies they made...

All of it.

The young woman turned her cream-coloured face to the sky of the 13th floor, that was designed herself; currently, it was a midnight sky with twinkling stars and waving northern-like lights, ranging in colours of green, purple, yellow, and pink. Her bright golden eyes trailed away from the sky as she sucked in a shaky breath that seemed to come from the platinum-gold hair woman, yet seemed to be holding back a choking sob from a mic-like sound. After this wasn't her...

This was her avatar within a game yet...  
All the memories she made here were so important to her...

A thin cobblestone bridge led to a decent sized island in the centre of a large clear-blue lake that had these bluish-white lotus’s floating on different sized lily pads, and golden pollen stems that sprouted small floating lights. The centre of the island had willows in each corner almost as if it was guarding the pure white marble temple that was in its centre. The temple was an odd thing. It looked exactly like the famous Parthenon that was in Athenian Acropolis in Greece, built of marble and was decorated with sculptures, yet these weren’t the sculptures of the gods. The pediment that decorated above the pillars and door, was painted with a dark red in the background while golden drawings of all beings stood tall posed almost as if the left side was versing the right side. The young woman slowly walked up the small marble steps and pass the columns towards the large dark red door that had the same drawing as the pediment, she began to struggle with her emotions.

The wind gentle brushed the bluish-white flowers across the glass-like surface of the lake. When the platinum-gold haired girl reached the door, she hesitated as she reached up a hand and softly rested it against the door. A few seconds passed as she finally pushed the large door open, with a large creak echoing through, the woman stepped inside. Making her way through she walked passed many familiar statues that were each carefully sculptured with every single tiny detail that had the likeness as an honour to her friends.

With every step deeper into the temple, her bottom lip trembled slightly, and her heart ached even harder.

The woman tensed and dug her perfectly manicured nails into the palm of her hand as she trembled with grief before the final sculpture, placing the basket of flowers before it. The woman blinked her eyes as if holding back the tears before her knees buckled and she started to weep uncontrollably. The golden-eyed woman was on her hands and knees with a curtain of her gold-platinum fringe blocking her face from view. Four glowing wings of pure-white feathers neatly folded on her back ruffled and drooped around her, the tips of her light like wings dissolved and dimmed before forming back again, the beautiful crafting of graphics made it seem so real.

If the game allowed it, tears would be streaming down her high and prominent cheekbones, and her lips would be full and pouty as it trembled. Her eyelashes that were long and curly would have been adorned with watery droplets from her tears, complementing her cheekbones giving her a regal, aristocratic look even as she cried her heart out into the mic. As she sobbed she looked back up at the familiar knight-light statue that was blurred with tears, her voice barely audible.

"Why did it have to be this way...." She whispered in grief and betrayal, her voice cracked and broken as she wept.

Vallaria BLUstone would have never wept this way. But that was merely the name of her Avatar, a title, an alias. Haruna Suikazura was her true name. A woman in her late twenties who worked constantly in her office, who pushed herself till she would collapse just so only her parents would not be disappointed in her. A woman who had a loveless marriage, a broken life.... that is how she would describe herself.

A woman who was broken.

She didn't know how she became this way nor how it began. Was it from the moment she entered Highschool and proceed to try to earn high grades? Was it from the moment she was told she was to marry someone she didn't know? Or was it from the moment she was first told she disgraced her family? Haruna was never sure. But she did know one thing, the moment DMMO-RPG 'YGGDRASIL' came out and the times she spent with her friends, they were the moments she was truly happy. And where she first became fond of a Man who truly understood her; the same man who she now wept before in front of a marble statue replica of.

Sir Touch Me.

A Heteromorphic player who once saved her. He saved her when she was being hunted down by players who thought was fun to kill Heteromorphic players; and only those. A man who became the strongest world Champion in white armour; Someone who helped create the first Heteromorphic Guild Ainz Ooal Gown alongside many others...

The first man...

Who made her heart a flutter...

However; it was not meant to be, for she met Sir Touch me at one of her Husband's business gala's. For he was a married man and she was a married woman; he was a happy life with a wife and child. While she... knew not of such happiness. And now the only place she knew for her freedom was now going to be shut down after 12 years of successful development as its technology wasn't up to date.

Arising to her feet she looked up at the statue of the man who was out of her reach, and no longer played. She turned her gaze to the timer.

 

**(23:59:58)**

 

With a broken sigh she took in a deep breath, and proceeded to walk to the other statues; each of them she laid a single white lotus in the small shallow fountain like water that surrounded each of the statues. _'Luciferia, IamWishing, Incarnation, Vex'fyra, Samael, Oifeg, Valgard, Titania, Frejia-onna, Daliesh, Merilian-Salaxar, Rowena-Morgana, KitsunA14-'_ With each passing statue she stated their names in her head, thanking them for each precious memory she had of them. Ranging from KitsunA14's pranks that helped cheer up some of her gloomier days, Luciferia's sisterly bond who helped her when she didn't understand, to Samael who understood of her pain, for Titania who acted like a mother to her and healed whenever they got in trouble, to Frejia-onna's arguments with Daliesh that brought amusement to the guild and so forth.

And lastly, she arrived at the last Statues that was closest to the door, there were those who helped the guild and supported in protecting heteromorphic. Such as ' _Momonga, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, HeroHero, Ulbert, Tabula, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-'_ They were mostly statues from members of Ainz Ooal Gown, who they allied with long ago.

With the final lotus placed, the woman lowered her head in silence.

This was it...

Everything that her friends and herself had worked so hard for will vanish away...

They were truly gone... Her friends weren't coming back for the final day...

Turning away from the memorial statues within the Temple she began to make her way to the large door she opened, standing within the arch she glanced over her shoulder one last time, allowing the scene to imprint into her mind. Moonlight beamed into the temple making the statues seem alive as the flowers before the statues gleamed like radiant jewels; after all, these were no ordinary flowers, these were Lotuses from the Asgardian Realm in ' _YGGDRASIL._ ' With a shaky breath, she stepped out, allowing the large doors to shut behind her with a loud creak and clank; and began making her way through the garden of the 13th floor.

Thanks to the fact her race, she could see into the night of the floor as clear as day. Haruna's avatar Vallaria BLUstone, was an Lv100 Angel, with completed sub-races of Angelic Hierarchy, Valkyrie, Seraphim, Fallen Archangel, and more. With all completed 15Lv's of the Purifier class, with completed sub-classes of Queen, Guardian, Valkyrie: Swords Master, and a Masterful Healer with 35 more levels of classes she could list off.

The shiny surface of the marble steps made the game generate a satisfying clack where Vallaria’s heels of her Greek-gladiator like sandals struck against the polished flooring, quick and surely like knives against black flint. Her glowing gold gaze browsed the 13th floor she designed many months ago when some of the members began giving their gear to her when they began to explain they could no longer play as much any more.

So when each member began to slowly retire from _'YGGDRASIL,'_ giving Vallaria their relinquished possessions of their personal items and weapons to either sell or throw away. The Angel player didn't have the heart to throw or sell them, so she carefully placed the items in a special room in the treasury on the 16th floor, while she began making the once empty 13th-floor garden into a place that held a temple with a statue mausoleum dedicated to her friends. If anything right now, the temple that held the detailed statues of her friends, almost looked like a hall for heroes that long ago perished.

The 13th floor was a carefully decorated garden that is maintained and groomed as it surrounds and displays a large Pantheon-like Temple in the center. While the garden was décor with white lilies, red n' white carnations, roses, Chrysanthemums, and Gladioli's. With an occasional Willow tree, Cherry blossoms, and Wisteria trees. Vallaria designed this floor to only access to the Higher ranked Members (Aka those who reached Lv.100) and those who were extremely dedicated to the guild. And secretly throughout the maze-like garden there were a few marble walls that had golden writings of the names of those who joined the Guild but didn’t reach Lv.100 or helped allied with the guild, while within the temple decorating further down the hall were sculptures of the Members who did reach level 100, in detail and decorated to display their character.

And since Vallaria didn't want the place to be disturbed nor crowded, this floor wasn't really home to any NPC but maintained by a few Gardener NPCs and a single NPC who guarded the temple, as well as look after the statues and memorial walls. 'If I remember correctly it was a Seraphim Angel named Rhaemon, who guards it,' Vallaria's thoughts trailed off as she recalled remoulding the 13th floor; remembering the creation of The Temple of Memorial, Garden of Promises, Hidden Grotto she made within the floor.  
Glancing up at the time once more she knew she had a while to go to check the rest of the guild once more before it was erased.

 

**(22:49:08)**

 

The Dungeon that Vallaria's friends and herself had their guild in, was a large rock formation that appeared to look like a gigantic tree. The tree-like mountain was actually a living organism made up of crystal that fed on sunlight. It had a symbiotic connection with the Players that lived within it, and it is home to many kinds of ancient creatures thought to be extinct. It also had its own "circulatory system" of sorts that distributed nutrients to the crystals throughout its body. It also had a complex antibody system that takes the form of monsters that attack humans and machines within it, as well as guardians in the form of the NPC Floor Guardians. The crystals of the tree actually seemed to extend far beyond the formation itself, emerging from the ground like roots throughout the surrounding areas. Along with rare tiny flowers grow inside and around the tree.

Before Vallaria's 'Imperium' guild conquered this 6-floor guild-based dungeon, it was a dungeon that was recommended for Level 85+ players to beat in one attempt. The guild members swiftly defeated each ruling 8 Protectors, upon completing this dungeon successfully in their first try, they were given the World Item, “The Moondial Core Throne” For the Guild Master. And as the guild expanded the guild-members decided to add ten more levels that went up into the mountain-shaped tree. However, the Main members then came to the decision that they would make this territory the most sacred yet deadliest sanctuary lair possible by greatly expanding it in size and strength. The Main members had managed to turn the dungeon's location into a legend and the second guild to have the most World Items under their possession, tying with their darker counterpart – Ainz Ooal Gown.

Each floor was uniquely designed by each member of the guild, which made it precious to Vallaria as she made her way through the pearly white halls of the palace-like walkways, that were once bustling with players, was now quiet and barren; only with an occasional maid and butler-like NPC walked up n’ down the halls, who either were cleaning, cooking, decorating, as if preparing. Glorious and opulent, the fluted walls of the 14th floor of The Imperium Dungeon; with golden crown mouldings on the marble walls and glowing candelabras.

Beautiful maids and handsome butlers genuflected as Vallaria BLUstone glided passed, lost in thought and unintentionally mourning. With every step through the marble halls Every now and again a plush blackish-blue thick rug cushioned the floor thickly, which made the sound of her avatar’s footsteps to become muted.

The 14th-floor halls that Vallaria now walked through contained the once filled Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms. It also had included imitations of large communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL. It was also the hall that led to 'The Valyria Table' – The conference room, more room for members, Bar, Spa Resort, Staff Canteen, Manicure Salon and so forth. This was also the only floor that led into the 15th floor - The throne room.

The throne room was probably one of the largest rooms in the dungeon, next to the memorial gardens and the royal suite of course. Large marble columns that were decorated with tiny golden gems to look like golden-vines held up the ceiling. A long, dark midnight-blue, golden trimmed carpet ran over the polished white n' black marble tiles and came to a rest at the base of the platform of the 'Moondial Core throne,' that was perched on; which looked like large shards of crystal of dark blue embellished with gold weaving into it like veins. On the far side left side were large stained glass windows that were positioned along the wall like portraits.

Closest to the doors was of a fearsome warlord, the glass was varying between shades of browns, reds, and oranges which captured the dangerous yet determined expression perfectly. The picture showed the warlord covered in head to toe in armour standing tall with a foot resting upon top of a fallen beast and holding a large sword in front of him that made it seem like he was in a middle of a battle of some sort, sorta reminiscent to the raid that happened against another guild. While beside him standing up to his hip looked like some kind of hellish sabre-toothed like Hell-cat, that looked like it was in the middle of roaring fiercely at whatever was in front of him and the warlord.

The next one was of a Fae-like being. Her portrait was done in many shades of greens, browns, reds, and blues. She was standing in a forest surrounded by fresh-green trees. She had her hands cupped in front of her, as it seemed to be gently holding a small blue flower that was blooming within her hands glowed, while large butterfly-like wings were spread out behind her. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to stare straight through Vallaria in a gentle manner as she passed.

A Menacing stained glass was next. The portrait was done in many shades of greys, blacks and golds. As it captured the woman's personality perfectly in her gleaming dark golden eyes and smug smirk. Her obsidian black hair and white horns that were decorated with thin golden thread-like chains looked like they were caught in a non-existent wind. The portrait showed the woman was standing atop of a cliff over-looking a village, her black n' gold dragon-like wings were spread out wide behind her as if she was about to take off into the air. Both of her hands were resting upon the handles of two blades that were sheathed away on her belt.

Lastly was a portrait of a man. His portrait seemed a lot more older than the others, the same feel that Vallaria got from the Fae-like portrait. He was sitting down leaning up against a tree that seemed to shade him away from the moonlight like he was enjoying it. His cloak that rested on his shoulders instead of properly worn looked like it was in the middle of swaying in the breeze while he was looking out in the corner of his eye. His long silver-white hair was cascading down his back while a red ribbon seemed to tie it down in a low ponytail. His maroon red eyes sparkled with something Vallaria couldn't place down, and his smirk was charming. He was sitting under an autumn like tree, that seemed to be the only one in the field of yellow and orange grass. Long grass covered most of the field, each with a single firefly dancing around in the blades of autumn grass, while a bronze harp laid lazily by his side. His portrait was mostly shades of oranges, browns and yellows.

While on the other side perfectly positioned in line with each portrait was an empty archway that led out onto a large marble balcony that was hidden away with large foliage of trees around its edges. As Vallaria tore her gaze away from the portraits, her bright golden gaze laid upon the Moondial Core throne that she had been walking towards; The room wasn't empty that's what Vallaria was aware of as standing in front of the raised platform on either side of the long carpet were two still NPCs'.

One on the far right was a male. A rather handsome looking man that had long silver hair going to the small of his back, a rather pale complexion almost as if he was made of snow and his eyes are a hypnotic violet colour surrounded by white eyelashes. He was wearing traditional Japanese-like clothing that looked like it belonged to someone of a higher class. Vallaria rose her hand and lightly pressed the button on her screen that brought up the information about the NPC.

"So your name is Suirou, I remember now, Titania made you." Vallaria murmured softly as her eyes rested on the now familiar Tengu NPC. Before her eyes trailed off to the left side, where a Female NPC stood, "Then that means you must be Kouan."

The Female NPC that was named Kouan. Was a young woman with walnut-brown eyes and long black hair which was placed into two loops on the back on her head using a pink piece of cloth, and was petite, only standing at 4'11" and dressed in a red hanfu with a yellow sash tied around her waist. With a wooden Erhu strapped to her back, with a few scrolls in hand. Kouan was a rare exception as she was one of the tiny few Human NPCs' that were within the guild.

With a soft smile, she stepped up from the two-step platform up towards the throne as she elegantly sat down onto the throne.

**(10:09:01)**

In the end, she was alone again...

**(07:56:00)**

Alone like she was once was at the beginning of YGGDRASIL...

**(06:00:01)**

Resting her head back against the throne...

**(04:10:01)**

Her eyes slowly closed, accepting her fate...

**(01:05:01)**

'It was fun while it lasted,'

**(00:00:00)**


	2. A Ume (Japanese Apricot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ume: (m) floral language it has the meaning of “Elegance”, “Faithfulness” and “Pure heart”.

 

Coconut and Mango.

 

She could smell it heavily scenting the fresh air.

 

"...Hm?"

 

Vallaria opened her eyes. Only to see she was still in the Throne Room of the guild she created in YGGDRASIL rather than to the familiar sight of her own room. "What's going on?" The time was right. She should have been forcibly logged out by the server shutdown.

 

**[0:00:00]**

  
   
It was definitely past midnight. The clock could have not gone wrong because of a system error, yet... she couldn't see the clock, but she seemed to know. A confused Vallaria looked around her, searching for any clues to the strange situation in the vicinity. ' _What could it be? could they have delayed the server shutdown?'_ Vallaria thought. _'Or did they extended the play time as a form of compensation?'_   Even though numerous reasons to appear in her mind, they seemed too far from the truth. However; the most likely reason would be an irresistible force had cropped up, and extended the time for the server shutdown time to be longer. If that was the case, the owners or GMs would have made an announcement about it to all the players. Vallaria hurriedly raised her hand too quickly reopened the message panel she had closed - however, stopped halfway.

There was no commander console.

_'What's going on?'_

Vallaria was filled with panic. Everything was moving too quickly to process yet her mind was clear at the same time, even frustration and suspicion, but she was also surprised by how calm she was considering the circumstances. She decided to call on others means. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, any GM function, a Forced logout any-

No one responded. It was as though they were deleted or removed from the system of the game.

"What's going on here?!" Vallaria's angry voice echoed through the Throne Room, then vanished. Today was supposed to be the last day of YGGDRASIL, yet all these things were happening on a day that should have marked an end to the game. Was this some kind of prank they were pulling on any of the players still on the server. Vallaria was quite unhappy that she could not meet the ending of the game in a nostalgic fashion.

"Lady Vallaria?"  
"My Lady? Is everything alright?"

It was the first time she had heard a gentle mans voice and the voice of the gentles woman's. Vallaria was startled, but she turned her gaze to the sources of where the two voices came from. Her gaze landed upon the two people who were standing before her, in front of the throne platform, too say the least she had no words for what she saw before her.

The people who had spoken to her was the two NPCs' raising their heads - Kouan and Suirou.

...

...

… 

Meanwhile, to the far west, cloudy skies littered the dark pitch sky, where it was only lit up by a full moon. It was like a ghostly-silver orb in the sky, its beams spilled across the sea like lines of glittering fire. Much like the blazing flames that decorated the torches around a large mansion-like compound. Men dressed head to toe in armour, holding spears, bows, swords, pitchforks and weapons of many kinds. A single man dressed in crimson red samurai-like armour, with a long spear-like weapon held in his right hand while in his left hand holding a red helmet, he walked down the halls with a look of disdain and complete emotionless.

"I implore you not to enter my lord, the lady is in labour," an older maiden pleaded to him bowing her head towards the man.

 

"She will birth a child fathered by a demon, there is no need for decoyman," The man retorted with no change as he continued on his way with no sign of stopping.

"The birthing room is forbidden to men!" the older woman argued, causing the man to turn and look down at her with a sneer. "Lord Please!" She begged as she began seeing him turn his weapon to her.

….  
 

  
With panting in breaths, a woman laid in a dim lit room. This woman was undoubtedly beautiful, possessing long, straight black hair that haloed around her as she laid in the futon. Her brown eyes shut tightly, as she took deep breaths to try and ease her pain. "My dearest..." She whispered in a groan, almost as pleading for him to be by her side.

While deep in the woods, a large white demonic dog moved in quick speeds ignoring the blood that spilled from the wounds on its body.

"Please master! I beg of you not to be so rash! You have to reconsider my lord! The wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed! This is sheer madness!" A high pitch plead came from the fur of the large white demonic dog; what looked like a simple flea, where a kimono-like shirt and hakama pants.

"That doesn't matter! I cannot afford to lose her!" A rumbling growl came from the demonic dog.  
"Please my Lord!"  
"Besides I am not long for this world,"  
"Master!"

With the man in red armour walked his way through the halls unaware from the soon arrival but was alert, turning his gaze to the moonlit sky, "The night of a Luna eclipse, excellent its the perfect time to hunt a demon," He spoke aloud before opening the sliding door of where the labour maiden laid walking towards the material hung in the middle hiding the woman. 

"Who is?" The woman whispered out.  
"It is I, Setsunan Takemaru," He answered sitting down.

"Takemaru…?" She whispered, "Oh thank goodness you arrived, you must gather the men standing outside guarding and leave the grounds at once, please do as I say, I fear there is no one strong enough to challenge him." she pleaded with a heaving breath.

"My lady. I have long felt a deep connection with you and I am sure you are aware, even though I realise fully well that your heart has been captured by a demon," He began raising his spear, before stabbing her straight through the partition of the material, causing her to let out a painful scream and blood to scatter. Arising from his sitting he turned away from the bloody maiden and proceeded to place on his helmet. "My feelings for you will never change my lady," he said as he left the room. With a gasping breath, the dying maiden tried to reach out to the moonlight through the material, as a familiar howl pierced through the sky.

 _'Izayoi. I am coming for you.'_ The Demonic white dog howled to the sky with a piercing noise as he floated high in the sky near the compound of where the bloody maiden gave her last breath; and the moon completely darkened from the eclipse hiding the moon from the night sky leaving no light for the poor unfortunate who laid on the earth below.

As the red armoured man named Takemaru began to walk away a piercing wail of a baby entered the silent night, causing the man to pause in his tracks, only to have a thundering blast shaking the compound took his attention away from the crying child unawares to the single glowing white feather that fell in the compound's pond before it vanishing like the moonlight - clearing the waters of its fogginess. 

As the smoke cleared, men scattered, and parts of the compound crumbled; it revealed a handsome man who had silver-white hair that was in a very high ponytail. Unlike any of the human men who stood before the compound; this man was a demon, with pointed ears as well as fangs and claw-like nails. Wide, jagged purple-blue stripes decorated the sides of his face and amber irises that pierced dangerously at the men who stood in his way. Two hands grasped tightly to the handle of a large sword, which its blade seemed like an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name that it was named. The crossguard had a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also. Raising it high above his head he cried out with a gigantic swing, "Wind Scar!"

A chaotic beaming light swung out of the sword crashing and wrecking everything in its wake, crashing walls and sending the men flying it helped clear an open path for the demon-man. He charged forward not bothered by the many arrows that shot towards him and even the some that sunk into his skin; weaving his sword a second time. "Izayoi! Izayoi!" The Man called out looking around the chaos wrecked compound, dashing quickly further into the compound, as the Takemaru stepped out into the moonlight with disdain.

"At last, you've come demon. A little late though." Takemaru mocked.  
"What?!" The Dog Demon growled.  
"Izayoi is beyond your reach now, I dispatched her myself." 

"Damn you! You Fool!" Charging towards Takemaru with a swing of his sword as Takemaru charged for him with his own.

However, the Demon's strength was more so then Takemaru as he continued rushing into the compound after his slice off Takemaru's arm, causing the blood and arm to splatter to the ground like a whelping pest. "Set the mansion a fire! With that demon and everyone inside! Burn it to the ground!" Takemaru commanding voice echoed through the compound as the Demon pressed forward, the fire began to spread like a disease around the mansion in blazing arrows, his pointed ears stayed alert he head wails and sobs of a child that slowly began to soften into a coo. Crashing through the door his eyes peered to the centre of the room where the flames licked ever so closer to the curtained material surrounded the maiden, ripping the curtained room he was shocked to what he saw. There within the centre of the blazing room was a cocoon of pure white wings, "Izayoi…" His voice trailed off worriedly as he whipped out a sword prepared for whatever had a hold of his beloved, but his amber eyes began to notice that the wings were not harmed by the flames that licked close, it was almost as if they were keeping them at bay.

At the sound of his voice and the clink of his sword the two of the larger wings ruffled and shifted back revealing a beautiful maiden, one he had never once seen before - nor did he sense her nor smell any demonic aura around her. Her eyes were a brighter gold then his son's, Sesshomaru; and they gleamed like a shiny coin, he could see her eyes held deep awareness as he watched the two lower wings shifted. A soft coo took his attention away from the mysterious maiden, his amber eyes trailed down ignoring the fact that she was wearing clothes he had never seen before he saw laying into her arms tucked away safely from the flames and smoke was a baby boy snuggling close to the maiden's chest resting peacefully - a child with a hair of silver-white and dog ears resting up a top of his head... his son, and Izayoi curled up against the young woman's lap with the two lower wings around her.

This maiden was protecting Izayoi and his son from the flames and smoke...

Holding out his sword the winged maiden didn't flinch but hardened only to pause when the sword pulsed. "Thank you for protecting Izayoi and my son, do not worry I will bring her back," he assured his slitted amber eyes filled with determination. The winged maiden seemed hesitant but seem to see his honesty as her wings smoothed out and she gave a soft nod, she softly laid who back down on the futon and arose, holding his son safely to her chest; her two lower curled and folded in front of her curling upwards slightly as if supporting the child while her two larger upper wings folded and curled to the sides of her so he could still see her entire front and the child but the flames on the side would not get too close. Her eyes shifted to Izayoi but she seemed to lock on the grim spirit looking spirits that surrounded Izayoi, _'She can see them?!'_ he quickly rose his sword, "Carry out my will, Tenseiga," as he swiped his sword through the spirited demons that were prepared to take her soul away. After a moment the woman let out a groan and blinked opened her brown eyes, quickly he lifted his shoulder armour and pulled out a dark red robe, and draped it over Izayoi who weakly arose to her feet.

"W-where is-" Izayoi's croaked voiced asked only paused when the winged maiden approached, showing she was safely holding her son, before gently passing him over to Izayoi who cradled her son gently. 

"I would not let an innocent babe, be harmed by the flames," The winged maiden assured, her voice like finely poured sake and honey. "So I did what I could by shielding you both from the flames."

"Thank you," Izayoi whispered, only to stop at the sight at the door. Takemaru stumbled his way through the burning mansion, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the trio, the Dog demon turned towards Takemaru, and drew out the other sword he used to break into the mansion.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death, let us journey together to the netherworld," Takemaru admitted with honest hatred.

"Move on," The Dog demon ordered gripping his sword prepared to fight.  
"My dearest," Izayoi pleaded worriedly.  
"..." the Wing maiden made no noise but moved closer to Izayoi and the Baby, softly placing her hands on Izayoi's back to encourage her to move away.

"Inuyasha." the Dog demon announced.   
"What?" Takemaru spat.  
"The infant's name is Inuyasha," He declared, "The child's name will be named Inuyasha,"  
"Inuyasha," Izayoi fondly muttered as she looked down at her child.  
"Now go!" He ordered her.  
"Yes," She muttered

The winged maiden lowered slightly as she wrapped her arms under Izayoi's knees and the other around her waist, lifting her up and quickly rushed out of the building her wings curling around Izayoi and the now namely dubbed Inuyasha, before spreading out wide as she took to the sky once they were out of the burning compound. Her golden eyes narrowed and straight ahead, while Izayoi's watched as her beloved and Takemaru were consumed by the flames of the mansion compound, while Inuyasha burst into tears at the large sound of the crumbling mansion. Which only rung through all their ears as burning woods, stone and foliage caved in like a swirling storm taking the two beings inside down with them. 

 

After that silence consumed them as the winged maiden flew...

  
Nothing but the every once an awhile flap of her wings, and the cries of Inuyasha…

With a slow descent, the wing-maiden softly landed into the bamboo forest, gently placing Izayoi on her feet. "Thank you for Savin-" Izayoi stopped in her words when she turned around to face the woman, but the beautiful winged woman was gone... nothing was in her place but a single pure white feather that gleamed like starlight. A soft smile formed on her lips as she picked up the feather, and Inuyasha slowly came to quiet sobs as he tried blinking his eyes open while trying to reach out for the feather that now laid in his mother's grasp.

"Looks like you might have someone watching over you Inuyasha," Izayoi murmured softly her eyes softening as Inuyasha softly grasped the feather and brought it to his chest in a close embrace; for some reason, that feather emitted a calming effect to Inuyasha easing his tears into quiet breaths of sleep. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You will raise Inuyasha well, Izayoi." The faint honey-like voice whisper passed Izayoi's ears, words that the Japanese woman would never forget. 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back my Lady," a voice greeted her once the darkness vanished from Vallaria's vision, the scenery in front of her changed from the Bamboo forest back to the pristine marble hall of the 14th floor.

"It worked..." Vallaria muttered to herself, relieved to have the quick teleportation to work. Her gaze lifted to meet the eyes of Suirou, the violet-eyed Tengu, who gave a closed-eyed smile towards her.

"I can see the perimeter teleportation, was successful my lady. However, you took longer than suppose to," Suirou inquired curiously, "Did something happen my lady?" he questioned, his eyes sharpened even though the smile stayed Vallaria knew this was a façade smile. Vallaria's body tensed and her wings ruffled up slightly at her Advisor NPC's stare and questioning gaze.

"I understand your concern Suirou, but it was simply a small brush in with some locals," Vallaria reassured, with a soft smile. "I will have a report written up with the rest of the reports the scouts will give back after checking the other sides of the perimeter around our home, until then I want you to go and get the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the 5th, 7th, and 11th Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the 9th Floor in an hour’s time. I will contact Kijin and Shiju myself, so there is no need to inform them.”

“Understood. Allow me to repeat the order; aside from Kijin and Shiju of the 9th Floor, I am to inform all the Floor Guardians except the 5th, 7th, and 11th Guardians to meet one hour later at the Colosseum of Roan," Suirou repeated.

"Correct. Go."  
"Yes."

Suirou swiftly left the halls of the 14th floor to message to the floor guardians. Turning away from Suirou she began to make her way through the halls to head to the 9th floor, standing tall with her head held high as she glided through the hallway greeted by maids and butlers who passed. Internally… she was exhausted, she released a sigh mentally in a way that suggested she was thoroughly exhausted and once she reached the magic platform that takes you to any floor you were permitted to go she groaned painfully once the magic made her vanish from the floor.

From the moment Suirou and Kouan spoke, to the fact her avatar was now her own body, and the console is gone. Vallaria had decided to go with her theory that virtual reality had become reality, her first concern was to guarantee her own safety. Although the NPCs she had met so far had readily obeyed her, there was no guarantee that the others she would met would react in the same way. Also, even if they were all friendly, she did not know when danger would next appear. Vallaria’s life and death hinged on whether or not she could use such things as the Imperium's facilities, the barrier surrounding it, her items, her magic and so on. 

"Well, that's one problem solved," Vallaria muttered to herself in relief as she could feel the MP (Magic Power) and strength of the barrier surrounding the tree-shaped mountain. That way, even in the worst-case scenario - if an outsider force comes to try attack or sneak in - the Barrier would repel them from having any access. Satisfied, once teleported revealed a beautiful town made by her close friend Vex'fyra.The 9th floor was one of the most detailed floors. With many stone and marble, buildings were built around the forum, which traditionally, was a market place and an area where people met. Designed after the architects of ancient Romans, with cobblestone paths, marble stone structures, public baths, Theatres, Stall markets and temples. Home to all kinds of races with Minotaurs, fauns, Elves (of light & Dark), Dwarves ( of Light & Dark), Centaurs, Dullahans, and so forth - as this floor was home to all kinds of races.

Her gladiator sandals clicked against the cobblestone path as she walked, her own brighten golden eyes widened at the vibrancy and abundance of life that sprung from the 9th floor. Market stalls lined the route, the flamboyant scene, and observe the milling throng. Lovers strolled hand in hand, casually browsing, whilst housewives hustled and bustled, and haggled over the price of the exotic fruits and other imported merchandise exchanged between floors. Lifting her hand she brushed some of her platinum-gold hair behind her left ear that was pointed ever so slightly, as she had no words to say at the life that sprung from the once virtual floor - was now a living breathing town-like city.

 _'If only Vex'fyre was here, she would have loved this...'_ Vallaria trailed off in the musing of her thoughts. With stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on roasting skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles, or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. Rich and unfamiliar scents cut through the fresh air, filling her nose while the sound of laughter, cheers and chatter filled her ears as she passed. And as she did, she began to notice the awe stares, polite greetings and respectful bowing of heads as she made her way through towards further in where the Colosseum was made.Two guards in armour stood out front of the gate of the Colosseum their spears crossed together blocking the archway, with a warm smile on her face the two guards flushed and politely removed their spears out of the road and allowed her to proceed through. It was a dark tunnel she walked into, carefully yet elegantly walking up the steps to reach a straight dark pathway that was only lit up with a few wall-hung torches, which led out to the end of a tunnel where she could see what looked like a gigantic lowered portcullis, walking down the wide tunnel she proceeded to the portcullis. The stone floor amplified the sound of Vallaria's footsteps, and at times she heard echoes of it bumping off the walls.

The few torches that lined the tunnel flickered constantly, and as a result, the shadows they made seemed to dance. Bathed in the light of several torches, she casted several shadows at once, and it seemed as though there were several Vallaria's. As she came closer to the portcullis she began to smell something intriguing. This caused her to pause for a moment and took in a deep breath. It was a strong scent of wood, and stone - the smell of the 9th-floor city of Roan. Much like the moment she awoken to this reality, the intensely realistic scent, in a world that should not have possessed such things, only convinced Vallaria of the reality of the world she was in... adding on the fact the outside world looked like something you would only see in anime.

 _'Especially that man that restored that woman's life, I mean that isn't natural.... seriously a sword that sliced through a couple of what looked like grim ghoul demons, trying to steal that poor woman's soul brought her back..... What was her name again? Izazya? no... Izayoi? yes, that was it, I hope she's doing okay.'_ Her thoughts wandered off to the human woman she protected when she went out for her perimeter check.

Vallaria felt that thinking too much about such things was foolish, and put it aside. As though it sensed Vallaria approaching, the portcullis swiftly raised itself into the ceiling at just the right moment to let her through. Past the barrier, what Vallaria saw was a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats. The Colosseum that Vex'fyra made was oval in shape, 180 meters on its long axis and 150 meters on the shorter axis. It was 40 meters tall and modelled after the arenas of the Roman Empire and _'Did Vex'fyra called it Magi or something?'_ Vallaria thought.

 ** _[Continual divine light]_** spells were casted everywhere, illuminating the grounds in an orange-white light, so one could observe the entire Colosseum like it was daytime. The audience would have been the many being that lived in the town, which who were busy with their lives while the Colosseum was empty. In this Colosseum, it was mostly used for a place where Vallaria and her friends could do One on One battles with one another, to either different levels in combat or just to win on a bet; but in some special cases they threw intruders in as the stars of the show, while the members of the Imperium would watch from the VIP box. The main event, of course, would be a brutal melee. Looking upwards to the sky she saw the night sky of the 9th floor that expanded all over, watching it began to turn into vibrant shades of orange, yellows and reds showing the first signs of the rising sun on the 9th floor - however, no matter how lovely it was just an imitation of the sky.The sound of clashing metal brought Vallaria back to attention. Lowering her gaze to the center of the arena, her golden gaze landed on two shirtless figures who were clashing at one another with swords, metal on metal, sparks were flying.

"lets see what you got Shiju!" A loud cry was heard coming from one of the two fighters in the ring, as Vallaria carefully made her way to the VIP box.

The one who cried out. Vallaria instantly recognised that was Kijin - 6ft in height, Kijin was big and bulky; a body certainly built for a perfect samurai as he clashed once again with metal on metal, sweat dripped down his forehead of his hair which was the colour of a burning crimson flame. Two jet-black horns protrude from below the hair, that glowed more brilliantly than obsidian. Kijin was an LV100 Oni with high completed classes of warrior and Samurai; Vallaria recalled the moment Vex'fyra made Kijin, he was styled to be the perfect bodyguard and lord - someone who you could trust to watch over the people if you left. His piercing reddish-orange eyes were sharp but were filled with playfulness.

While Shiju on the other hand. Was more of a proud, barbaric warrior on the battlefield, he was designed more for the fact he could quietly gather information - 6ft in height much like Kijin, who he could easily mistaken for his brother; with a sharper build and same bulk, Shiju was designed to use agility to his advantage. With a darker crimson hair that spiked up here and there, two dark brown wolf ears peeked from his hair and a dark tail swayed side to side as he leapt about avoiding Kijin's attacks. His narrowed bluish-green eyes peered for an opening. Shiju was an LV100 Werewolf with high completed classes of bounty hunter and Samurai.

With one more clash of metal on metal and the sparks flew, both of them leap back. Panting, both with smug grins. "I say this is a draw on this one," Shiju announced.

"Yeah, right. I totally won this round." Kijin huffed with a playful tone.  
"Don't get huffy with me Kijin, if we want to beat Koijin we'll have to find another way," Shiju answered.

 _'Koijin? oh yeah, that Lion beastman blacksmith.'_ Vallaria thought, _'But for now.'_ Arising from her seat where she waited for their fight to finish she slowly began to clap which quickly caught the attention of Shiju and Kijin to look up to the VIP box where their eyes landed on her; eyes wide.

"Lady Vallaria!" Kijin called out in surprise, "We apologise if we had seen-"  
"There's no need to apologise Kijin, you and Shiju made a wonderful show, though I apologise for I might be intruding for a while," Vallaria reassured with a warm smile, her wings fluttered, as she began making her way down into the arena standing before the two-floor Guardians.

"What are you saying my lady, you are the Master of the Imperium, the Overlord of the Dungeon of the Mother's cradle, you won't be intruding my lady if you are visiting," Shiju replied with a beaming smile, which caused Vallaria to smile in return in a more gentle warming way.

"Well, then. Other then that, I am glad to see you two in good spirits."  
“I’m all fired up from being overflowed with energy… although it’s been a bit boring, so that's why Shiju and I versed, since theirs no intruders lately," Kijin answered warmly.

"Ah, I see hmm," Vallaria trailed off.  
"If I may inquire my Lady, did you come to our floor to watch our spar?" Shiju asked curiously.  
“Eh? Ah, no. In truth, I came here for training.” Vallaria answered honestly.  
“Training? Eh? For you, My lady?” Kijin questioned confusedly.

Kijin's and Shiju’s eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets. Their surprise was only natural; after all, who would expect to hear such a thing from Vallaria, a  powerful magic caster, the supreme ruler of the Great Mountain tree of the Mother's cradle, as well as the one who stood above all? Vallaria, who had anticipated this reaction, swiftly replied: 

"Indeed."

After seeing Vallaria's swift reply and hearing the light flutter of her wings that were folded and closed in front of her only showing her eyes hidden behind the feathers of light, only to slowly unfurled revealing her entirely, realization dawned on Kijin and Shiju's faces. Vallaria was quite pleased with herself, as this reaction had fallen within the scope of her prediction.

"And one more thing, Kijin, Shijju. I have already ordered the other guardians here. They will arrive within the hour." Vallaria added on.

"I see understood my lady," Shiju answered.  
"I understand as well my lady," Kijin answered.  
"Good. Well then, shall we begin my training,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Vallaria crossed her arms as her palms pointed upwards as she closed her eyes, as Kijin and Shiju stood before her on the other side of the Arena. Her eyes snapped open, as she felt all her power swarm around her, " ** _[Summon Asgardian Serpant]_**." In accordance with Vallaria's will a golden circle appeared in front of her and gleamed brightly as a gigantic pure white serpentine-like creature slithered out of the golden summoning circle, which pulsed with puissance and she could feel almighty pull, of a invisible power connecting her to the white scaled snake that had edging of gold decorating each of its pure white scales and a large red bejewelled Gem on the centre of its forehead as a vortex of white fire swarm around and around the serpent, until the tornado of white flame reached the width of four meters and a height of seven meters.

The divine white flame threw off gusts of scorching air in all directions.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the pendants around the Oni and Wolf demons necks were protecting them as they proceeded to put their shirts back on and prepared for a fight. The searing winds made Vallaria's wings quickly fold around her protectively. So intense was the heat that it would not have been unusual for a normal person to be burned by them, but Vallaria had acquired a complete immunity to fire damage in order to negate one of her weaknesses of the Angel race, so it wouldn't have any effect on her at all.

Soon, the vast cyclone of fire, swallowing the surrounding air as it burned hot enough to melt metal, began to flicker and shudder once it settled around the Asgardian Serpent. Asgardian Serpents could be said to be among one of many highest-ranking snakes. They were over level 87. Vallaria felt a mysterious connection to the Asgardian serpent.

Kijin whistled at the sight of the gigantic snake, that hissed and flickered its golden tongue at him and Shiju.

 “...Do you want to fight it?” Vallaria asked.  
 “Eh?”  
 “Ehhhhh?”

After a moment of hesitation, Kijin grinned innocently. Compared to a normal man’s smile, his was a little — no, the truth was that it was quite scary.

 “Can I?”  
 “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine even if you defeat it.”

Vallaria shrugged to indicate that it was alright. She had bought off the entire contract with the Asgardian Serpent, so she could summon one Asgardian Serpent per day. In other words, she could summon another one after one day has passed. As such, defeating it would not be a great loss at all. "Do you best and please be careful." 

"Understood my lady!"  
"As you command."

Vallaria could sense when the two were together, neither of them would get hurt by the Serpent, but she couldn't help but ask them to remain safe when versing it. Thus, by the power of the connection between herself and her summoned Asgardian Serpent, "Asgardian Serpent, Attack Kijin and Shiju," Vallaria commanded. As the conflagration that was the Asgardian Serpent approached them, both of the males met its attack with Kijin as the front liner while Shiju was the rear guard. Kijin slashed at the Asgardian Serpent, holding his sword in both her hands, while Shiju used magic to deal damage and occasional using his sword to deflect the serpent's attack on him.

“Well, it seems it’ll be an easy fight.” Vallaria’s eyes left the one-sided battle which was taking place and began to ponder on other things she needed to later investigate. She had already finished verifying that she could use and activate her spells and equipped magic items. Thus, the next things she had to check on were her other items. Scrolls, wands and rods were particularly important. All of them were magic items that could produce a spell-like effect. Scrolls were one-use expendables, while rods and wands had charges, which they consumed to produce their effects.

Vallaria possessed many magic items. Thanks to a friendly member of her guild; who was a hoarder by nature, she and her friend did not like using expendable items because she felt it would be a waste. In YGGDRASIL, all of these were stored in her personal inventory. Then, in this world, where had her inventory and all its contents gone? Vallaria recalled how she had opened her inventory in the past and reached her hand into the air as though searching for something. It felt as though she was reaching her hand past the surface of a lake, and an observer would think that Vallaria’s hand and part of her arm had vanished into nothingness. Then, like she was opening a window, Vallaria swept her hand to one side. A hole appeared out of nowhere, and within it were many beautifully-crafted magic staves.

It was exactly like the inventory in YGGDRASIL.

She moved her hand in a scrolling motion. In the space revealed, one could see all manner of scrolls, wands, weapons, armour, cosmetic items, gems, potions, other consumables… the sheer number of magic items in there was awe-inspiring. The relieved Vallaria could not help but laugh. If this were the case, Vallaria felt that she could guarantee her own safety even if everyone in the Dungeon set themselves against her. As she absently watched Kijin's and Shiju’s intense battle, Vallaria considered the things she had learned so far. 

_'If this is another world, should I try to return to the real world?'_

There were doubts in her heart. If she had proper friends in the real world, then she should go back to it. If her parents were kind and forgiving, she would desperately find a way back to them. If she had family members to care for or a loving husband...

But she did not have anyone like that... not a loving one at least.

Her life was an endless cycle of going to the office to work and returning home to log onto YGGDRASIL, where she would prepare for her comrades to come back. But now, none of that waited for her. Then, was there any point at all in going back? But if she could go back, then she should think of a way to get back. It was better to have more options because the world outside might be a hellish one.

“What should I do…” Vallaria’s quiet mumbling carried softly through the air.

The gigantic Asgardian Serpent vanished slowly, as though melting away into the air. The blazing heat that it left in its wake began to cool off. As the Asgardian Serpent disappeared, Vallaria could feel the link she had to it fading away, like smoke on the wind. The Asgardian Serpent possessed extraordinary attack power and stamina, but to Kijin, who could ignore the damage of its area-effect flames and could nimbly evade its blows, it was little more than a giant target. Although Kijin would still lose HP if he were attacked, Shiju the samurai would not permit that to occur. In fact, he had cast all sorts of buffs and debuffs to great effect during the battle.The two of them played their roles as front liner and rear guard perfectly, with flawless teamwork. At the same time, Vallaria could feel the reality of this battle, completely unlike those she had fought in the game.

“Spectacular... The two of you put on a good show." Both of the males smiled happily as they heard Vallaria's sincere praise.

“Thank you, Lady Vallaria! It’s been some time since we had to work so hard!”

The two of them tried to wipe off their sweat, but right after they did, more of it beaded on their skin, rolling down their cream tanned skin. Vallaria silently opened her inventory and withdrew a magic item — a Pitcher of Endless Water. In YGGDRASIL, there were statuses like hunger and thirst, but neither of those applied to the Angelic Hierarchy, but she could still drink and eat, but she had no use for items like those. At most, she used them on her mounts. The glass pitcher was filled with water. Droplets of condensation immediately formed on the surface of the glass; probably because the water inside was very cold. Vallaria then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, and filled them with water from the pitcher, and gave them to Kijin and Shiju.

“Kijin, Shiju, have a drink.”  
"Thank you Lady Vallaria,"  
"Yes, thank you, my Lady,"

  
“Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as my thanks to you.” Kijin's and Shiju’s ears turned red, and they shyly, nervously reached out to take the glasses.

“To, to think you would pour water for us, Lady Vallaria!” Kijin cheered.

Was this so delightful?

Both of them took the glass in both hands and downed it in one gulp. Droplets of water escaped the corner of Kijin's mouth, down the smooth curves of his pulsing throat and into the jerkin covering his chest. While Shiju held his cup with both hands and slowly sipped from it. The differences between them were obvious even in the way they drank water.

“Oh, It seems we are the first to arrive?” The tone was direct and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a sharper yet sarcastic tone of another man, A shadow formed over the ground, and then that shadow turned into what looked like a door, which where a person emerged.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
_'So it begins. The rise of the new day.'_

  
 


	3. A Alstroemeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alstroemeria: (m) Is the flower language of Devotion, Wealth, Prosperity, Fortune, Aspiring, and it is also known as Lily of Peru.

 

 

_**Previously on The White Iris in the World of Demons:** _

 

_The two of them tried to wipe off their sweat, but right after they did, more of it beaded on their skin, rolling down their cream tanned skin. Vallaria silently opened her inventory, and withdrew a magic item — a Pitcher of Endless Water. In YGGDRASIL, there were statuses like hunger and thirst, but neither of those applied to the Angelic Hierarchy, but she could still drink and eat, but she had no use for items like those. At most, she used them on her mounts. The glass pitcher was filled with water. Droplets of condensation immediately formed on the surface of the glass; probably because the water inside was very cold. Vallaria then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, and filled them with water from the pitcher, and gave them to Kijin and Shiju._

 

_“Kijin, Shiju, have a drink.”_  
_"Thank you Lady Vallaria,"_  
_"Yes, thank you, my Lady,"_

  
_“Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as my thanks to you.” Kijin's and Shiju’s ears turned red, and they shyly, nervously reached out to take the glasses._

 

_“To, to think you would pour water for us, Lady Vallaria!” Kijin cheered._

 

_Was this so delightful?_

 

_Both of them took the glass in both hands and downed it in one gulp. Droplets of water escaped the corner of Kijin's mouth, down the smooth curves of his pulsing throat and into the jerkin covering his chest. While Shiju held his cup with both hands and slowly sipped from it. The differences between them were obvious even in the way they drank water._

 

_“Oh, It seems we are the first to arrive?” The tone was direct and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a sharper yet sarcastic tone of another man, A shadow formed over the ground, and then that shadow turned into what looked like a door, which where a person emerged._

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

  
_'So it begins. The rise of the new day.'_

 

  
….

 

…..

 

* * *

  
   
Standing at 5'11" and looking at the age of 18, he was dressed in a grey jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath and wore black pants that were held up by a brown belt that was embroidered with golden edging, with a black web choker hung loosely around his neck, and three black piercings decorated his right ear. Skin as pale as wax, and his looks could only be described as charmingly handsome. Short ruffled hair coloured with black on top and white on the tips. His deep blue-grey pupils were filled with coldness and alertness.

 

"...Now, now Riku, it doesn't matter who was here first,"

 

The voice came from behind Riku. Coming out of the shadow formed a door, were two more figures; however, the tone was more mellow and alluring as it belonged to the slender form of a woman who came out walking first. In the first impression of meeting this woman, it would seem like little information would be provided as her expression remained unchanged as it gave a fond gentle look towards Riku; and much like him, her skin was as pale snow or as if she was made of pale porcelain. She wore her long snow-white hair in a tight bun which had two long spiralled strands in the front, reaching her waist, with her bangs parted to the right. Standing at 5'7" she wore a midnight blue and black gown. The top part consisted of two black velvet triangles over her shoulders, surrounded by a silver border. She wore long midnight blue capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with midnight blue sides featuring silver borders and embellishments and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a midnight blue skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark blue petticoat. Adoring her neck a blue jewel necklace sat elegantly between her collarbones, and her looks could only be described as enchantingly beautiful it seemed like the light pink lipstick was just adding colouration to her lips. Soft clacks of black high heels hitting stone vanished into dull thuds as they touched the floor of the arena. Her dark wine-red pupils were filled with gentleness and fondness as they stared at Riku. 

 

 

With the male who came with her. Her arm was interlocked with his, who looked like he could be the woman's twin brother. Towering over the woman by three more inches; 5'10" the male had similar silverish, light-lavender whitish hair like the woman, but it was shorter at the front aside from the bang that was parted to the left which covered his left eye, with it being stranded, licking upwards at the back of his neck. He also portrayed the wine red eyes except they were a lighter shade with a slightest pink hue. It looked like he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the redshirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He was also wearing black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a bronze coloured key on it. The three who appeared through the via the highest calibre of teleportation tier magic were called, Riku, Evangeline, and Satoru Dracula. They were a family of 'Vampires' with a powerful racial class of 'Purebloods,' which surpassed even the true Vampire class in terms of ability and speed, alongside two more brothers they were the Guardians of the 1st to 3rd floors of the Mother's cradle. The floor and guardians were created by her close friend Rachnera Arachnid - who played as a heteromorphic Arachne (Half-woman, half spider) - who was obsessed with Supernatural Romance harems. 'I believe she was obsessed with Diabolik Lovers when we were designing the floors, I think... but then again she mixed all kinds of things onto the first floor,' Vallaria thought about the 1st to 3rd floors.

 

The floors that were known as the diabolic gardens, the Dracula family protected was an entirely large garden that is properly taken care off, decorated mostly of white and blood red roses with occasional water features about. However; half of its much like a maze with Four affiliated tombs are located in the four cardinal directions that belonged to each Dracula sibling, with Satoru and Evangeline sharing. It also had little areas such as the Honoured fallen Graves, the Royal Blood-lusted Gardens, the Dishonoured Ruin Chapel, and the Nocturnal fruit/veg orchids.  

 

"Oh so you finally arrived buckteeth," Shiju commented, a sly yet mocking grin formed upon the Oni's grin.  
"Shut up and get lost!" Satoru sneered, bearing his fangs.  
"Oh yeah, bring it," Shiju snapped back.  
"Enough. You're wasting your time with the mediocre Oni," Riku huffed as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh shut up! This doesn't involve you!" Satoru growled, his scarlet eyes sharpened.  
"Brother, Riku." Evangeline sighed, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Quiet! You all are showing great disrespect in front of Our Lady, will not allow anything slides from that." a monotonous yet strong voice ordered, When Vallaria heard it, she was sure it sounded like melted chocolate entering her ears. As she turned to look at the voice’s origin, she saw coming from the other side of another portcullis, was a tall man with short white hair with a single long strand that hung by the left side of his tanned face that was tied by three beads of black, green and blue. He wore an open dark grey shirt with grey pants and snakeskin boots, with what looked like a blue school-like coat over it. Adorning around his neck of blue, green and gold Egyptian-like accessories. His ocean blue eyes were sharp and narrowed as it seemed like it was filled with knowledge one could not comprehend, as in front of his right eye was a simple golden monocle.

 

 

He was Thoth Caduceus. One of the Guardians of the 4th floor, 'The deity of Knowledge,' he was designed after the great Egyptian God Thoth, working alongside Anubis Ma'at, they guarded the Desert of Kusai floor; which was an entire replica of great Egypt, covered in mostly in sand with a mimicker weather that creates sandstorms, droughts and rain. However; if one can survive the heat and the dangers to the desert they can find a few Oasis throughout the floor. The hilt of his staff he carried slammed against the arena floor, sending a shaking soundwave throughout. Which Caused Kijin, Shiju, Riku, Satoru, and Evangeline to quickly cover their ears. Vallaria could not hold it in any longer and curtly addressed them.

 

“...Thoth, Riku, Shiju, Satoru. Enough of this nonsense.” The Riku, Shiju, and Satoru shuddered in shock, then lowered their heads simultaneously towards Vallaria.

 

"Our sincerest apologies my lady!” they said in unison. Vallaria magnanimously accepted their apologies with a nod. Then, she turned and said, “Thoth, you’ve come.”

 

“I will always come Immediately upon receiving your summoning, my lady Vallaria. though I must give my Apologies on Anubis's behalf as he wanted to remain behind to ensure security,"

 

"Thank you, Thoth, and Anubis doesn't need to apologise for that. Its good to be still aware even when your free with no intruders around, no?”

 

“Indeed.” giving what seemed like a cold smirk, but Vallaria could see warmth behind the cold façade he had. “Even so there are still things which must be done, so I was currently in the middle of something,”

 

“Oh? Things that had to be done? What things were these, may I ask?”  
“Training and reporting new knowledge, in order to be ready to deploy at any time for your orders.”  
“You’ve done all this for me. You’ve worked very hard, Thoth, you have my thanks.”

“After hearing your praise, it sends a warmness into my heart and makes the task not as tiring,"

 

Vallaria turned away from Thoth to the direction of the entrance of the Colosseum, where she saw five figures enter. The one in the front was Suirou, while four followed behind him like a lackey. Once he got close enough, Suirou smiled to Vallaria and bowed deeply. The four others behind him bowed and the tallest of the four spoke, "I ask for forgiveness my Queen, and accept our apologies for keeping everyone waiting."

 

He was about 6ft tall, and his skin was tanned from the sun. His facial features looked to be as if they were chiselled, while his jet-black hair was in messy waves as it just passed his ears, a golden leaf circlet kept his hair out of his face. His almond-shaped eyes that seemed to be narrowed only softened when his gaze laid upon Vallaria. He was dressed in a Greek-like white gladiator toga embellished with golden edging, along with a dark golden shoulder drape fastened at the shoulder with a golden-coloured medallion that had the Guild Imperium's symbol with a lightning bolt behind it.

 

 

However, his Emperor-like appearance was hard-pressed to hide the powerful godlike air about him. A barely visible golden shimmer that coated and licked at his tanned skin, which dimmed before returning in a faint light. This man was the _'God of the Sky,'_ Zeus... Her creation. He was the Guardian of the12th floor known as the ' _Altar of Olympus'_ of the Mother's Cradle. This immortal being was designed to be the head of the Defense Council and Report suggestion council of the NPCs, ' _To see him alive like this... I wonder what the rest of the Olympians are doing,_ ' Vallaria's thought trialled off, but she replied instantaneously after Zeus's apology as her eyes raked over the rest of the guardians.

 

 

…..

 

 

…..

 

 

"There is no need to apologies Zeus, the same goes for the rest of you, we did not wait long," Vallaria reassured with warming closed mouth smile as her forewings and hindwing fluttered and folded back as her thoughts listed of over the other three guardians. _'A Basilisk Naga named Marvolo who guards the 6th floor, A phoenix Avian named Goemon who guards the 8th floor, and a Light Elf named Mallosdaer who guards the 10th floor... With the exception of the 5th, 7th and the 11th floor, all my friends' creations are here..... If only you guys were here to see this.'_

 

"Now, it would be good to inform the various Area Guardians about what is informed in this meeting from now on. I will leave this task to the various floor Guardians. Also please do inform the Guardians of the 5th, 7th, and 11th as well Suirou." There were two kinds of Guardians in the Mother's Cradle. Floor Guardians, like the ones before Vallaria at the moment, were responsible for one or more floors. Area Guardians were responsible for an individual area within a floor. Simply put, the Floor Guardians were in charge of the Area Guardians, who were in turn in charge of a specific domain. Since there were many of them, they were individually not very important. In the Cradle, the term Guardian usually referred to the Floor Guardian. After the various Floor Guardians showed that they understood Vallaria's orders, Suirou nodded before he commanded:

 

 

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One."

 

 

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Vallaria could interrupt, they had lined up before her. Suirou stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind him. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expression. They showed no sign of playing around. Riku, Evangeline, and Satoru, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forwards:

 

 

"Riku Dracula." Riku Began  
"Evangeline Dracula." Evangeline spoke after.  
"Satoru Dracula." Lastly, Satoru answered.

  
"And for our Brothers Shuu and Yuma Dracula, Guardians of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Floors present themselves to the Master." All three of them said together in perfect sync, as they went to one knee, one hand pressed against their chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Thoth stepped forward and spoke.

 

"Thoth Caduceus. and for Anubis Ma'at, Guardians of the 4th Floor presents himself to the Master." Much like Dracula family had, he knelt before Vallaria like a vassal before a Queen. Then, it was the Basilisk Naga's turn:

 

"The Guardian of the 6th floor, Marvolo Suketh, and for Arachnera back on the 6th Floor, presents himself to the Master." he bowed respectfully as he could with his human half, and with a lowered head to Vallaria. Even with the cloth covering his eyes he moved gracefully and did not stumble; Riku, Evangeline, Satoru, Thoth, and Marvolo all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up perfectly.

 

After that Goemon proceeded with the same action and oath, "Goemon Blaxewing, Guardian of the 8th Floor presents himself to the Master." He kneeled with the same position, and his flamed coloured wings bowed with him copying the action of his arms.

 

"The Guardian of the 9th Floor, Kijin, presents herself to the Master.”  
"Also a Guardian of the 9th Floor, Shiju, presents himself to the Master."

 

Then the light elf stepped forward, "Mallosdaer Zilthen. Along with Sir Duvainion and Lady Ruthiel protecting the Floor, Guardians of the 10th floor presents himself to the Master." He movement was graceful almost as he was floating on air.

 

After that, Zeus advanced in a dignified manner. "The Guardian of the 12th Floor, Zeus, presents himself to the Master." Following his crisp words, Zeus went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions. Finally, Surou stepped forward as well.

 

“The Guardian Advisor Suirou presents himself to the Master.” He smiled to Vallaria, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Suirou continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered his report to Vallaria. "With the Exception of the 5th Floor Guardian Kraken Triton, the 7th Floor Guardian Oda, and the 11th Floor Guardian Lilith and Lucifer, all the Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer our utmost loyalty to our Master." 

 

 

 

Vallaria could not speak as she looked at their lowered heads before her. A strange pressure veiled the entire area, and perhaps only Vallaria could bear the painful, crushing air.

 

 

 —She did not know how to proceed.

 

 

She had never seen anything like this before in her life. In her confusion, Vallaria accidentally activated a skill. A Powerful aura roiled out over the surroundings, and a halo of white radiance formed behind her. Vallaria had no time to cancel the skill as she frantically racked her brains to recall a scene from movies or television which would tell her how to respond appropriately here.

 

"Raise your Heads." 

 

With a sha~ everyone raised their heads. Their coordination was so immaculate that Vallaria wondered if they had practised that movement together. “Then… first, I thank all of you for coming here.”

 

“There is no need for thanks. We are your loyal subordinates. To us, Vallaria is our supreme Empress.” None of the Guardians opposed his statement. As expected of the Guardian Advisor. Vallaria looked on the Guardians with a stern face, and she felt a choking sensation in her throat. It was the weight of being a leader bearing down on her. In addition, any orders she gave now would affect her relationship with them in the future. She couldn't help but think about and contemplate all the possibilities --- Would she lead the Mother's Cradle to its golden age or lead it to its destruction because of her decisions --- the uneasiness generated by those thoughts began to swarm her heart and mind.

 

“If our Supreme Empress gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fibre of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Supreme Beings of the Mother's Cradle, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions." 

 

"We vow this to you!"

 

 

The Floor Guardians chimed right after Suirou. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination did not diminish. Like a Wave of coming spring kissing the winter goodbye, it was though as if they purifying the darkness within her heart, filling every corner of her heart with belief and hope in their words. Vallaria was moved to the bottom of her heart that the NPCs designed by the members of The Imperium were possessed of such excellence. The golden radiance of the past still remained. The embodiment of everyone’s hard work, their cunningly crafted creations were still here with her.  There was nothing more she could ask of her guardians than what they were already freely giving her: Their loyalty. That in itself brought her the greatest pleasure.

 

Vallaria's smile was filled with utmost fondness and love, her golden eyes seemed to glow and shine with exceptional power n' brightness, as her four large pure, white feathered wings of light spread out large and wide. “Wonderful. And I, as your master vow this to you and all those within the Mother's Cradle. I shall always remember each and every single one of you by name and memory. Never shall your cries and wishes be left unheard. Only shall the ending of my reign be fallen into death. But know this, and know this well, I will not fall so easily to death themselves for we are beyond its reach for now."

 

Her eyes became gentle and kind, as once again her wings fluttered; slowly folding themselves back into their position where they curved around her body. Her golden gaze did not miss a single expression each of the Guardians as they looked up at her in awe, gratefulness, relief and some even had tears coming from the corners of their eyes. "Now, I am sure you all are aware that our home, the mountain tree of the Mother's Cradle has been taken and placed in an unknown situation. Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Mother's Cradle has been teleported and transported from its place in the great forest Mountain ranges to a plain woods. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

 

 

Suirou looked back to the rest of the Guardians, and after seeing their reply clearly written on their faces, he replied: "Regretfully my Lady, none of us have any clue of what has happened."

 

 “I see," Vallaria mumbled.

 

She was slowly realizing that she was no longer in the game world of YGGDRASIL, although she did not understand why she could use YGGDRASIL’s equipment and use its spells. She did not know why they had come here, but it would be wise to heighten the Mother's Cradle combat readiness just in case. For she knew, this might be someone else’s territory, from what she had seen from the man that saved that human woman it could have possibly been his, and she might be censured for having come here without permission. No, she would be lucky if all that happened.

 

“Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this.”

 

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

 

With a flutter of her wings, Vallaria knew things were about to change.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vallaria collapsed to her knees within the middle of her master suite room once she left the Arena to the Guardians. Her wings ruffled and flopped to the ground curling around her as she rested her hands upon the ground with her head lowered. Her platinum n' gold locks danced beautifully in the light as parts of it fell forward shielding her face. The adrenaline still kicking into overdrive, as she was taking into terms what happened over the last few hours.

"By my word, what the hell was that!?" Vallaria sputtered, panicking as she sat up and snapped her hands up to her face. She could feel the smooth and silkiness of her skin, along with the warmth tickling under her fingertips. She could feel the coolness of her fingers, the tips of her nails lightly tapping at her high cheekbones, the coolness and warmth were too real to be graphics, even in a DMMO-RPG can't even do.  She could feel the very tips of the wings twitch and flutter, she could recall the breeze flowing between every crevice of the vane and barb of every feather across the forewings and hindwings. ' _Why was I acting like that!? It was like I was an entirely different being!'_

Slowly lifting her head she lowered hands onto the soft carpet of her room. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly rose to her feet, subconsciously she gracefully made her way to the four-poster bed silver-pearl coloured bed that had white n' gold embellished drapes hung by the corners with sheer white canopy curtains that surrounded her bed. Collapsing face first into the Egyptian silk covered bed, the softness encasing her new body, her wings shifted adjusting to a new angle as they unfurled spreading across the mattress, just curling slightly around her. The shifting of sheets and brushing of soft feathers, caused Vallaria to shift her head to the side to gaze at her left forewing, watching it shift with every muscle that caused each feather to gently stir along with the cool breeze that danced coming through the open doors of her balcony. Her medallion-gold gaze seemed to soften and her mind to calm a little as she carefully sat up on the luxurious bed, curling her right hindwing around her waist which laid around across her hip and lap. Slowly reaching out with her hand, she gently ran the pads of her fingers along the top of her feathers and began tenderly petting, oddly it sent a shiver up her spine, the caressing of her fingers along the barbs of her soft feathers of white light felt very pleasant. It was obvious of her enjoyment as her other hindwing and forewings curled in happy pleasure around her body.    


Unconsciously her wings began to flutter in small trembles, as she immediately took her hand away from her wings. Her cheeks became a kissed-pink, like a spring rose, the blooming colour decorating her cheeks. For a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. She watched the reforming light on the tips of her wings change to a subtle pink... almost as if her wings were blushing also to the pleasurable touch of her hand petting her wings. 

_'Well, that ticks that off my list... I can definitely feel that.'_ She concluded, she lowered her hands into her lap as her wings unfurled away from her front and remained curled at her sides. Resting the back of her hand within the palm, she turned her gaze out to her balcony the horizon clear to her view. Her eyes glazed over as her thoughts came to one thing, _'What would you do Everyone? Lucifieria?  Sir Touch me?..Would you ever want to go back if you were in my place?'_ Closing her eyes she allowed herself to absorbed into her memories. 

 

_~Flash Back~_

 

_With a raging battle cry, a maiden swung down with dual sword blades, her hair fluttered in the breeze with her long platinum n' gold hair that was once again styled with all the right side of her hair was braided with runic engraved beads, while the left was left alone; all neatly pulled back into a ponytail. All the loose tresses of the left side flowed seductively with the long tresses that were braided like an intertwined body-length waves of platinum silver n' gold. The only thing holding up that Ponytail was a simple golden two stemmed hairpin stick that had an open golden lotus with a single white pearl in the centre of the lotus, hanging underneath the single gold lotus were multiple golden tassel chains that hung with smaller single white pearls on the end._

 

_She wore a sleeveless, form-fitting, Ivory white turtleneck dress that fell to her ankles where dark golden lotus were embroidered on the bottom corner that slowly climbed upwards, high slits on the sides of the dress that stop just below her hips along her thigh revealing her legs where she is wearing a form-fitting dark golden leggings underneath the dress and knee-high dark brown boots. Around her waist was a golden yellow, fully lined sash-like belt that hung dark golden, armoured tasset metal plates that dangled at her sides - the handles of the blades peeked from the sheath, the moon blade had a dark n' silver handle, while the sun blade had a white n' gold handle; the pommels were different also once again - The moon had a carving of a snarling white, red-eyed wolf or dog, while the sun had a roaring red-eyed golden dragon._

_Upon her right shoulder was a dark golden shoulder pauldron armour that stopped at her upper arm; with matching vine accents the metal engravings. While on her forearm of her right hand was covered by a matching dark golden gauntlet and cuff. Then sprouting out from the backless dress were four gigantic wings curled out curling slightly around her side almost as if shielding her sides, as she slowly flapped them up and down to keep herself within the air. . . . .  to be honest she could literally fly without flapping her wings but she wanted to feel the movement of her wings even if she could only hear them flapping in her ears._

 

_The edges of her blade struck down upon the human sorcerer, turning him into golden particles signally he was taken down back to the main hub. To notify his loss of levels._

 

_"Stay strong! we need to find those heteromorphic players and get them away from this hell hole of a Guild!" A raging cry bellowed from above, before a thud was heard beside the Angelic player. Turning her gaze she was met with a familiar Star-kissed Helheim fallen Dragon Player. With healthy pale cream skin, with black scales edged with silver decorated her cheekbones, the edge of her pointed like ears, and the back of her spine, her wrists to her middle finger which her nails are like claws. Long obsidian, wavy black hair that is brushed back in a high ponytail that’s styled the same way Vallaria had it except the left side is braided instead of the right; within her hair, she had silver engraved beads and thin strands of silver within her hair. Her eyes were a dark melted gold like Vallaria however; Vallaria’s eyes are a bar of bright gold. Much like the Seraphim Valkyrie, sprouting from her back are two large black wings that had silver scaling on the finger-like claw on her wings. She also had two large blackish purple on her head that have a few thin small silver chains hanging off them, while on her left ear she had three silver earrings that have three bright opal moonstones hanging from them._

_She wore a dragon scaled armour, one that seemed befitting for a General, Commander or the right hand to Vallaria's guild._

 

_"What are your Orders Vallaria? " Her midnight black large leathery wings, sprouted from the back folding behind her._

 

_"Proceed with the plans Lucifieria, Sir Touch me and every one for the Ainz Ooal Gown guild are doing their best destroying them, Just focus on rescuing any bystanders," Vallaria commanded._

 

_"Understood," turning her molten dark gold eyes to the other memebers, shouting out commands. Giving a enclosed fist thump to her own chest towards Vallaria, before she charged forwards for battle._

 

_Looking around Vallaria made her way to the destination she was given by the Ainz Ooal Gown, to reach. Folding down her wings she narrowed her eyes as she stepped over the many useless items that their enemies had dropped from being slayed by their blades. Pushing the door aside with a creak and began making her way down the stone steps, her anger slowly building as she saw what the 'so-called' purifying guild had in the depths of their basement..._

 

 

_Cages..._

 

_Cages filled with tied up newly created and above average leveled hetermorphics...._

 

 

_"Lucifiera! Bring the Titania down here now! We need healing!" Vallaria called out over her shoulder, before she began making her way to the cages and slicing down the bars with ease with her dual blades. Before making her way to the imprisioned players, her golden gaze roving over them as she removed the charmed ropes as she heard foot steps from the stares - only glancing up to see the Star-kissed Helheim Fallen Dragon Player and a familiar close green-haired Heteromorphic fae - before she turned back to a  pretty Cardinal red haired Heteromorphic, the splashes of raspberry blue decorated the ends. She had the most damaged but... 'She must have fought the most against them,' if she could smile she would have - she had always enjoyed having friends with a fiery spirit.... she swore she could see the fiery determation in those unmoving orbs of lime green... or was that hatred to game._

 

_"Lucifieria, I need you here just a second," Vallaria asked, aware the player approached her, glancing over her shoulder nodding at the Dragon-like player. Stepping back to allow her to approach the fiery heteromorphic, "_ _You can see can't you, she has potential."_

 

_The star-kissed Helheim Fallen Dragon player looked at the heteromorphic her Guild master was talking about, crossing her arms under her chest. The undersides of her wings that were speckled with silver scales that gave them the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars; "I can, she just needs the right item,"  kneeling down in front of her she pulled out of her inventory, Lucifieria pulled out a beautiful luminous rich amethyst Gem that hung upon a silver chain and held it out towards the player. "It the Gem of Helheim, this helped me a lot... but I think it now deserves a new owner," Lucifieria voice was confident as she held it out to the hybrid Heteromorphic._

 

 

_~Flash Back end~_

 

 

 

Opening her eyes Vallaria sighed as she fell back onto the bed, her wings spread out wide as she recalled her favourite yet disgusted battle conquest she did with her friends and allied guild. Lifting her arm she draped it over her eyes, clenching her teeth as Lucifieria, Titania, all her friends flashed before her eyes.... then lastly Sir Touch Me came to mind. 

 

 

_'Goodbye.... maybe in another life we could have been..... but.....'_

 

 

_….._

 

 

_'I must accept this duty....'_

 

_….._

 

_'This duty as Vallaria BLUstone!'_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Camellia: (m) White camellias symbolize adoration, perfection and loveliness. Which could symbolize love in many forms, including the love of a parent for a child. When given to a man, camellias represent luck.

A few Years later...

 

A certain angelic being sat quietly on the balcony of her room, quietly sipping her tea from a delicate tea set and enjoying small fruit slices, scones with cream n' jam, and small macaroons that were on a few three-tiered tea cakes stands. Vallaria BLUstone, was currently enjoying a morning tea on her room's balcony; where it laid on the 14th floor - The Royal suite. The Royal Suite floor contained the Guild Members', NPCs', and guest rooms. It also included large communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms. And Vallaria's room, at its best, was styled after the medieval Mediterranean. It was meant to be a place where she could relax after a long day of raiding back in YGGDRASIL, decorated with the elegant, polished furniture, bookshelves, and a fireplace. A place where she could keep her personal objects that she fought hard against to achieve, such as scroll and equipment she bought at the main hub. But now that she had no friends to visit her, it was just her resting place when she wanted to get away from the praises of the NPC's.

 

Her main room was pearly white, with warm hues that complimented the dark gold colours decorating pillows, curtains, and couches. Darkly textured dressers were neatly kept, with a few nick-nacks decorating the top. Keepsakes from her past, topic pieces, and gifts she had received from her guildmates were neatly disrupted around in glass displays or hanging off one of her walls. Some of them were simple gifts such as small trinkets from the hub or events, There were well-worn armour sets displayed neatly within her walk-in wardrobe, Large plants harvested from the different realms were safely placed in the corners planted in pots, and then there were items that made Vallaria nostalgic. There was a queen-sized, four-poster silver-pearl coloured bed that had white n' gold embellished drapes hung by the corners with sheer white canopy curtains that surrounded her bed. With numerous tall bookshelves and display shelves lining the walls on the right side of the bed. They were filled with her favourite novels, there were also background lore distributed by the development creators, and original novels were written by her fellow players in Yggdrasil - She even had her own section where novels she had written were displayed alongside items she had collected as souvenirs from raids, events and hunts - Such as a Dragon Fang from the Dragon Queen in Midgard, and a vial of Phoenix tears.

 

The atmosphere was one of peace and quiet but Vallaria knew it wouldn't be that way for long. As she sipped at the Golden Eden Apple tea, she held one of the many reports she received in her other hand, her golden eyes roved over the paper. A feeling stayed in her mind continued to nag at her, over the time that had passed - with the distraction of collecting reports were mostly about slaying or capturing demons that strayed close to her home's barrier, or idea suggestions that Zeus's meeting had brought up through ideas of other NPCs.

 

That was what confused Vallaria.

 

Although with all the time she had spent with the realistic NPCs made her think she was no longer in a game, the annoying sensation that bounded her body to her avatar made her feel otherwise.

 

 “--My Lady?” A maid called tentatively.

 

She heard the gentle voice as the maid who delivered the tea speak up, “Excuse me, my rudeness, send my praises to the chef, they did excellent as always, you may return to your duties." Vallaria requested with a warm smile, which the maid's cheeks reddened with a bow she made her way out of Vallaria's chambers leaving the angelic being at peace. Releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding she placed down the papered report on her table, while gently placing her teacup on its delicate saucer. Her gaze taken by the view her balcony gave.

 

The gentle breeze caressed her skin. It's coldness it roused her to wakefulness, alertness that lets her savour the moment, allowing the warmth to gently enter her muscles and bones while feeling so at ease with the world. Its soft breezes were finer than silk, smoother than water. In the cool air, it sung through the trees to her balcony, sending loose leaves on a dancing funfair ride, hypnotic, and beautiful. With anticipation, absorbing the bright colours of the new foliage and buds that decorated the mountain-shaped tree, taking a moment to watch a dragonfly pass by, it's back a brilliant electric blue. 

 

Arising from her chair she glided over the stone flooring to the marble railing, she rested her hands on the railing. Her vision was so clear, 'This place is so beautiful... I can see so far and so much despite being so high up. and no matter how many times I see it, it still astounds me,' Vallaria closed her eyes, leaning her head back slightly as she enjoyed the breeze caressing her skin and made her platinum-gold hair sway in the breeze, as her eyes opened half-lidded her mind went back to a certain little half-demon and a human woman.

 

  
_….._   
_~Flash Back~_   
_….._

  
   
 _Far from the disaster that happened at mansion compound years ago, Izayoi was lucky enough to be taken into a wealthy estate, home to many noblemen and noble ladies. However; this luck of gaining shelter and food was all she could receive as all the nobles sneered or avoided her entirely as for she carried a child.... a half-demon child... Her sweet little Inuyasha, her son bared by her true love, her beloved husband Toga, Inu No Tashio; Ruler of the West.... who perished protecting her and her son. Even though she loved her son with all her heart she knew her son will have a harsh and lonely existence for human men would never accept her son within their world. She knew this as she watched her little boy rush over to the group of nobles who were playing with a ball, kicking it back and forth._

 

_Her sweet Inuyasha had her husband's colouration. He had a thick mane of mid-back-length silver-white hair, golden eyes with slit-like pupils, claws on his fingers, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears were furry and pointed like those of a dog and always felt so soft. His nose, despite appearing normal, was always damp unless he caught a cold, in which case it dries out. He wore the red garment which was given to her by her beloved, it was the Robe of the Fire-Rat, which was made of Fire-Rat fur, that also consisted of a Sashinuki hakama. Jumping up and down he tried to reach for the ball one of the noblemen was holding, without a moment's hesitation the nobleman tossed the ball aside - sending it bouncing across the courtyard and over the bridge in which little Inuyasha ran across to chase after the ball._

 

_As her sweet little boy caught the ball and turned to where the group was playing, all of the noblemen and woman were walking away, showing their true intention of not wanting to play with him. "Oh, Inuyasha…." Izayoi's heart broke at the sight, sending tears pouring from the corner of her eyes. With the mutter of her breath, Inuyasha turned his gaze to her, spreading her arms wide Inuyasha tossed the ball away and rushed over to her, straight into her arms where she embraced him tightly. "Oh my sweet Inuyasha," Izayoi whispered into his ear, which twitched at her words._

 

_Holding him closely she looked down at her son lifting him onto her arms, who buried into her embrace. As a moment passed a dull radiating warmth between them, lightly pulsed. Both Izayoi's brown eyes and Inuyasha's golden eyes trailed down to the light pulsing of warmth, adorning around the little boy's neck on a black thread was a single feather. The feather was the kind of white that would make new snow look dirty. Whiter than white. If one was to look closely at it and cup their hands over it, they would see the feather was gleaming a subtle gold light. But now it was giving a comforting warmth._ _Looking back up at Izayoi with an excited gleam in his eyes, Izayoi wiped away her own tears with one hand as she held Inuyasha, "Angel-Chan!" Inuyasha's sadden face morphed into happiness as he mentioned the nickname he had given to the owner of the feather as she still hadn't given her name._

 

_"Looks like she's nearby," Izayoi, answered with a motherly smile._

 

_Out in peripheral vision, Izayoi saw movement, and the sound of a loud movement of feathers followed by a light creaking coming from the tree next to them in the wealthy garden, hidden by large bushes and trees. Without a moment's waste both mother and son looked up to the tree, and they're sitting on the branch.... was the woman that protected her and Inuyasha._

 

_The woman was ethereal._

 

_There was nothing that Izayoi could put into words how beautifully exotic this woman was._

 

_Her long, platinum-gold hair flowed down just below her waist, all neatly brushed back into an intricate yet simple ponytail, where all the right side of her hair was braided into tiny multiple braids; all pulled back into the ponytail with a few golden engraved beads and thin threads of gold adorned them, that fell seductively with the loose tresses from the left side of her head. Holding it all together was a single gold leaf headpiece, ornamented with freshwater pearls and sparkling crystals, attached to a comb that held all her hair in place.  
_

 

_Her eyes were a deep lustrous gold and were almond shaped, giving an almost mysterious all-knowing look as she stared down at them. The young woman that looked around about in her 20's had a naturally youthful face, Her lips were a beautiful shade of light red, which would normally only be achieved through make-up, looked and seemed an all natural colour, laid in a vacant thin line before curling upwards in the corners. The woman who saved them wore a snow-white dress that fell to her feet hiding them from view and had no sleeves. Golden lace adorned the white satin along the bust and hips, while the filigree shoulder armour and necklace are gemmed with white diamonds dripping down with golden chains. Like liquid gold that was once swarmed with heat, the jewels she wore glimmered in the sunlight. Her four large white wings curled out slightly at her sides keeping the front of herself revealed._

 

_"Angel-chan!" Inuyasha called out in delight._

 

_Like as if she was floating on air, the angelic being jumped down slowly off the tree and landed on the ground gracefully, no dust, earth or surface was disturbed from her landing as she crouched down to greet her sweet little Inuyasha who had leapt from her arms and ran straight into the arms of the woman in white._

 

_"You came. You really came back," Inuyasha's voice was slightly muffled from him burying into the woman's torso.  
   
Izayoi smiled fondly as she watched the interaction between the Angel being and her son, even though she knew Inuyasha will have a hard life that she bared him into.... which would most likely lead him to be alone, and reject to both sides of society - Demons and Humans... She is relieved to know Inuyasha has someone who accepts him. Watching her son ramble on and on about anything and everything that happened him to Angel-chan, the woman was now standing cradling her son, obvious happiness as her wings were curled around him n' her and a soft smile on her lips listening to Inuyasha chatter away. _' _My dear sweet son of the west, if anything were to happen to me... Please remember your not alone, for I am sure this angel Loves you as much as I, and you'll never forget the memories with her.' Izayoi's thoughts prayed out to her son as she watched the interaction._

 

_…..  
   
"Do you have to go?" Inuyasha inquired sadly as he sat in the arms of his Angel. His slitted golden iris peered up at the fair maiden of white, her wings still curled around him like a blanket of soft silky feathers of light that faded away in droplets and came back, reforming back into her wings. Izayoi, Inuyasha and the angel sat by the pond under the shelter of the roof and protective aura that seemed to keep anyone from seeing them, both women sitting side by side with the small boy curled up in the lap of the platinum-gold haired woman. The woman gave a breathless chuckle that sounded like the swaying tunes of a windchime, her brighter golden eyes were filled with fondness and amusement but a hint of sadness laid within the pools of gold. _

 

_"I must, sweet little one, for I have a home I must return to," The woman answered, as her soft hand gently patted the top of his head, running her fingers through his locks of silver-white._

 

_"Why can't you stay here? with me and mother? You can hide from all the humans here, you can disguise yourself after all like you did when we played hide n' Seek!" Inuyasha pushed forward earning an amused shake of the maiden's head._

 

_"As much as I would love that Inuyasha, I have people waiting for me back at home," The angel answered, in which of that turn Inuyasha looked down dejectedly at the fact his only friend was going to leave for a long time again, and as if she was reading the little-half demon's sadden thoughts, she softly cupped his chin, guiding him kindly to look at her as the other hand cupped his cheek. "Do not be dishearten, I will see you again," She reassured but Inuyasha pouted slightly as he tore his gaze away._

 

_Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around the torso of his Angel, burying his face as much as he could into her stomach, "I'm going to miss you Angel-chan," Inuyasha's voice muffled by her dress, however, she began feeling damp droplets seeping into her white dress and the slight shaking of shoulders from the little born alerted the woman that... he was crying._

 

_At that moment the woman wrapped her arms and wings tightly around him, squeezing a fraction tighter and Inuyasha breathed shaky weeping breaths, his body melting into her as every muscle lost its tension to the air. Time seemed to slow down in this precious moment as the pain the woman carried in her chest was inexplicable. He sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her dress. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. "I will miss you too, Inuyasha, and I am glad to have met you, as well I am thankful for all the memories we have created together with you and your Mother. I want to know this won't be a goodbye... as a goodbye means never seeing each other again, this will be... See you soon, for will see each other again. I will cherish this friendship and it will stay with me forever... I promise," the woman replied with a shaky breath as her golden eyes began to glaze over with tears but they did not overflow. A tiny lapse let Inuyasha pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, as he looked up at the woman who held him tightly, slowly but surely she removed her arms and gently brushed away his tears a sadden smile on her lips as her wings slowly began to move away, slightly ruffled from her emotion._

_Lifting his small hands he tightly grasped the hands that wiped away his tears, before she lowered them and lifted him out of her lap as she arose. With a single glance at Izayoi who also had tears falling down her cheeks of fair skin, she turned back to Inuyasha and gave one last gentle caress on his hair, before she vanished fading to golden-white light.... not a single sign or marking of where she once was._ _Inuyasha sniffled slightly as he stared where his friend once was.... a big sister perhaps.... or something more motherly. Izayoi moved over slowly and wrapped Inuyasha into her arms from behind pulling him close to her body. Looking up at his mother who gave a sad smile through the tears, he latched onto his mother's kimono burying himself into her chest, breathing in deeply with shaky breaths, he took in his mother's scent, a soothing floral scent.... much different from his Angel's scent which reminded of a mixture of fruits and a subtle hint of.... Camellias._

 

_He knew Angel-chan was right._

 

_Who knew if they would meet each other again..._

 

_Yeah, see you soon..._

 

_They'll meet again, and that was a promise..._

 

_After all..._

 

_He had her feather, so she would always be close....._

__  
  
…..  
~Flash Back Ended~  
…..

 

 

That was the last time Vallaria had visited the son and mother duo, for she knew she couldn't sneak out much longer without a guardian or bodyguard of some sorts without being caught. Especially how perceptive and protective the NPCs were, they would figure sooner or later that their leader was sneaking out without alerting anyone or taking anyone with her. Releasing a sigh she turned away from the railing and walked back to her table where she picked up the report scroll and took a piece of a red n' white cream filled macaroon as she passed from the balcony table before heading inside to her room. Heading over to her study table she rolled up her scroll after eating the macaroon, and placed it in the shelving with the rest of the scrolls that she had read this morning and closed with an ink seal. A knocking on her door took away her attention.

 

_"_ My lady, I have an urgent report to deliver from the Dracula family on the first floor," A muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door after the knock.

 

"Alright, Come in," Vallaria answered, as she looked up at her door her golden eyes sharpened at the idea of something urgent, could it be one of her friends' creations were hurt in some way? or something happened to the barrier that surrounded the guild base. Whatever it was, it had to be important if the Dracula family were quick to send an urgent report to her.

 

The door clicked opened to reveal one of the maids that served the Dracula family on the first to third floor. The maid was a beauty that had that hint of a mysterious intelligent look, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped braided bun at the back of her head with long strands framing the side of her face. She wore a blue choker necklace around her neck, which had details of small thin silver chains and a silver crescent moon. Lacking any of the normal armour wear that she normally wore over her dress, it seemed like she was more emphasized with mobility rather than defence for the day. This maid mostly served the elder brothers of the Dracula family which was Riku, Shuu, and Yuma. Within her hands, she held out a scroll, which Vallaria politely nodded, and gently took the scroll allowing her golden eyes to roll over the words written by the vampire brothers. Her sharpened gaze slowly shifted into one of a frown before her eyes narrowed dangerously at what it had to say.

 

Looking up to the maid Vallaria spoke with a sharp voice, "tell one of the Dracula brothers to go after the demons, they can kill them or they can capture and interrogate them if they like, and tell Evangeline Dracula to meet me outside the entrance of the Mother's cradle, for I have something I wish to get back," She ordered strongly.

"Yes, my Lady," the maid said with a bow and quickly yet ladylike rush her way to deliver the orders to the Dracula family.  
   
Meanwhile back at Vallaria's chambers her fist clenched and crinkled the report, as the words peered deep into her mind, before slamming it onto her study desk and quickly went to grab a few things. There on the paper the words that burned into her mind, _'Demons spotted on the outskirts of the western borders, have not breached boundaries but too close for comfort, seem to be in pursuit of a small boy in robes of red and hair of silver,'_

 

_…._

 

_…._

 

_….._

 

_….._

 

_.....  
   
   
'I'm coming Inuyasha, just hang on a little longer.'  _

 

_......_

 

_......_

 

_'And those Oni demons shall pay.....'_

 

_....._

 

_...._

 

 

* * *

 

Rushing through the shallow river, Inuyasha ran for his life. He wheezed through huffing breaths as his burning lungs gasped for air. His legs felt numb, unsteady and painfully sore but he knew he couldn't stop as he knew if he stopped now he would be killed by the bastard group of Oni Demons who were currently chasing him. His throat felt dry, so uncomfortably dry as he panted for breath, ignoring the scratching and cutting of the branches and bushes as he dashed into the woods to flee, the sound of thumping running footsteps and thundering laughter kept him alert and fear ran through his veins as he quickly sent a glance behind him to see the group of three demons. Unaware to his surroundings he only ended up stumbling over a large tree root that laid above ground, sending the boy tumbling to the ground. Prepared to face plant into the earthen dirt, he braced his body.

 

….

 

….

 

It didn't come.

 

….

 

Rather he landed in something soft.

 

…..

 

Something that smelled of fresh mango and Camellias.

 

….

 

A chuckle filled his ears, a familiar windchime chuckle that seemed to drown out the Oni's laughter.

 

….

 

….

 

"Do not worry, I've got you now," A warming and familiar voice, it seemed to soothe over his terrified emotion. His heart was pounding in his chest but he tried to ignore it and slow his breathing as he slowly looked up to whoever had a hold of him. His golden slitted pupils slowly trailed up what seemed like a dress, a snow-white dress that faded into a dark blue on the edging bottom of the dress, that fell to her feet hiding them from view and had long slitted sleeves. Silver lace adorned the white satin along the bust and hips, while the filigree light shoulder armour and a necklace gemmed with white diamonds dripping down with silver chains. Like liquid silver that was once swarmed within a cool stream, the jewels she wore glimmered in the moonlight. Her four large familiar white wings curled out slightly at her sides keeping the front of herself revealed. Her familiar warming golden gaze locked with his now watering golden ones, her arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. Almost as if she was shielding him from the world, as the thundering footsteps grew closer, Inuyasha buried himself further into his angel, who curled her wings around him. As a Large huge hulking body, towering over her looking at her with a ravenous stare, its red eyes hungry and gluttonous. He was green-skinned and ugly, it's head small and didn't fit with the rest of his massive frame with pieces of different rags covering parts of him with large beads around its neck.

 

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" It hissed, its putrid breath escaping its maw causing the four-winged woman to wrinkle her nose, "A dirty Half-breed and a...?" its voice trailed off a it took two big sniffs as the two other Oni's peered from the sides, "You don't smell like a human, but you don't smell like a demon either, What are you?" He sneered, being confused by what she was.

  
Inuyasha clenched tighter onto Vallaria's dress, his tiny fists shaking at the Oni's comment. This slight movement caused Vallaria to look down at the small boy of silver-white hair, her hand rested on the small of his back and the other comfort-fully rested the other through his locks rubbing by his ears which twitched feeling her gentle caress, and he peeked up at her gentle touch. With a single small smile to him, she looked up, dead in the eye of the demon that dared to come near her borders and officially signed his death sentence. Her face became stone cold, her golden gaze sharpened like knives. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard on the back of Inuyasha's robes, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, her standing form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent.

 

In her building rage, Vallaria activated a skill. A Powerful dangerous aura roiled out over the surroundings, and a halo of a darkened white radiance formed behind her just like she did once in the Arena, however; this aura was different instead of the _**[Divine Ruler Aura]**_ that she emitted then, this one was a source of the power that began crushing the Oni demons before her, a dreadful chill ran down their spines as their bodies began to shake - _**[Frightful Ruler Aura XV]**_ This aura contained fifteen different stages of aura. and Number Fifteen was one of the highest ranked auras, besides inflicting fear effect and reduce the stats of its chosen victims, if the monster/player/beast wasn't high in the late level 80's, it could cause nausea, despair, madness and even death to the lower levels. Despite that Inuyasha did not feel this dangerous aura that sprouted around her, as he wasn't her target.... the group of demons were.

 

Golden eyes narrowed at the demon as a sudden surge of protection swept through her to protect the little boy she had grown close to over the few times she had come to visit him.Fear. It was a type of fear the demons had never felt before, filled with great despair and fear, the overwhelming power the Vallaria projected made them fall to their knees trembling from the crushing power that swarmed them. It made them want to throw up, the oni's on either side did so, coughing up whatever laid within their stomachs, acid and leftover food scraps trembling in pain as they continued even when they had nothing left to lay in their stomachs which began seeping blood into the stomach acids they had. The lead one was quick to follow behind as he watched the fate of his two allies on either side. He wanted to abandon his struggle against overwhelming power.  

 

"Wh-What Ar-*Cough* Are you!?"  
"M-M*Cough* M-monster! *Cough, Splatter*"

 

“...So, you dare to chase a poor boy just because of his race, but not someone who can fight back?” Vallaria, stared down at the quivering demons as she thought what spell to use next, ignoring their questioning entirely, "I'll only say this once, so listen well. First of all your within my borders of my land which means you have trespassed into lands that aren't yours... Secondly, you chase a boy who I am currently close with so you can just kill him because of what he is? You disgust me," She sneered down with great hatred as her wings curled more around Inuyasha protecting him from the pitiful, disgusting sight of the demons that were once hunting him.

 

"I will not tolerate such disgrace within my lands..." her voice was filled with pure repulsion.

 

“ ** _[Greater Purification Punishment]._** ”

 

A white Raven-shaped bolt of white electricity crackled around Vallaria’s arms and shoulders, as she raised a handoff Inuyasha's head and directed it in front of her. The bolt flared brightly as it instantly surged out at the demons that Vallaria was pointing at. There was no way to avoid it or defend against it. The Demon who had been purified by the raven-shaped lightning bolt shone brilliantly for an instant. Miserable as his death was, it was still a beautiful sight. The light in his eyes faded, and the demon collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The body was charred black and gave off a foul stench before it was consumed by a faint light and faded into speckles of small round lights that floated away leaving nothing behind but charred rags and black soil of where one of the Oni's once was.

 

Vallaria had been planning to follow up with another spell, but she felt silly as she noted the weakness of the Demon.

 

“…”

 

To Vallaria, the 5th-tier [Greater Purification Punishment] was a weak spell. When hunting level 100 players, Vallaria would mostly cast spells of the 8th tier and higher. The magic of the 5th tier and below she would rarely use. Now that she knew that these demons were weaker than a 5th tier spell magic, Vallaria knew these demons would not be a threat to her home or herself, which released the tension that was within her body instantaneously. Of course, it could be that these three demons were especially weak among their kind, but still. It was a great relief. Still, the plan to retreat with magic had not changed. These demons might be focused on offence. In YGGDRASIL, a blow to the neck counted as a critical hit and dealt extra damage, but in the real world, it might well be fatal.

 

Instead of relaxing, Vallaria raised her guard. It would be too foolish to die because of her carelessness, especially if she was in need to protect the current little boy in her arms.

"Dracula brothers. Remove the other demon and take the lead one into interrogation, give him to 'Ripper'" Her voice was strong as she commanded, in a powerful way as she released back her [Frightful Ruler Aura XV] as she watched the two currently traumatized and stomach-weakened demons be easily lifted off the ground by two familiar Pureblooded vampires of the first floor, only to vanished into the darkness the with demons after replying in a unison ' _understood.'_

 

"Evangeline, alert the guild we will be having a little one joining us," She ordered calmly, tension all vanished once the Dracula brothers had removed the last two demons. "I'll be within my chambers soon," she added on as she looked down at the small Hanyou who now looked around confusedly and worriedly in her wings as he must have seen the vampire brothers take and vanish with the demons, his golden eyes now locked on Evangeline who stood elegantly off to the side of Vallaria.

 

_….._

 

Vallaria's eyes merely softened pulling back her wings to fold back as she lifted Inuyasha into her arms, holding him close to her chest. At the sudden movement, Inuyasha broke eye contact with the blood-red eyed maiden who had the same hair colour as his, only whiter like snow in winter, too peer up at the familiar warm gaze of his angel. Adrenaline now seeping away from his arms and legs, his entire body felt sore but relieved to not be running any more from danger. His slightly dirty scratched arms wrapped around Vallaria's neck as he buried his face as much as he could into the crook of her neck taking in the soothing scent his guardian had.

 

Evangeline watched the interaction between the small boy and her lady she served, slightly confused at first by the warm motherly affection she showed to the boy. The pureblood's lips softly curled as she gave a curtsied bow, maybe, just maybe this boy... was what her lady needed in her life. "Understood my lady," her voice mellow and kind, as she too vanished into the darkness of the forest to return to the guild to report what happened at the borders of the barrier, and to alert everyone that a new little member would be staying within the Mother's Cradle.

 

Now blanketed by silence, Vallaria held Inuyasha closely to her chest as she turned to make her way towards the barrier which was on the other side of the chasm that fenced the forest. She didn't want to frighten him in any way as deciding best not to use teleportation, her large forewings and hindwings slowly unfolded before flapping down to lift her into the air with a gentle take off. Her arms keeping a good hold on the now exhausted child.

 

From above the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Dark green leaves, blanketed the forest like a blanket preparing them for sleep as she flew, the gentle cool breeze caressed their cheeks and danced with the feathers of her wings. However; the view from above was something she would never get tired of, the stars filled the sky like pale corn into the freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home. No matter the years that passed, Vallaria saw each night sky as a fresh gift given anew. It was in that moment her golden eyes smiled in a twinkle and her breathing deepen just a little.

 

_"_....I missed you...." Inuyasha's voice mumbled tiredly, causing the angelic being to turn her golden gaze to the small boy in her arms. "You never came....." he trailed off as he breath was taken by the breeze, causing Vallaria's heart to drop as he continued. "Mother is gone... My elder brother hates me... Humans hate me.... and other demons hate me. I am Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had to find one myself...." he trailed off once more causing Vallaria to frown.

Moving her hand slightly she positioned him so he was looking straight up at her as she leaned down, resting her forehead against his.

 

"There is a place for you Inuyasha, and I don't hate you. I don't care that you half of either, your a beautiful child Inuyasha and don't you ever forget that." Her voice was loving and gentle as she softly rubbed her forehead against hers as her eyes closed bringing him closer to where he was once again had his head buried in the crook of her neck.

 

There was a moment of silence...

 

but that was all that was needed as Inuyasha tightened his arms around her neck, his shoulders shaking but he made no sound. Vallaria made no comment nor gesture she felt his tears, as she guessed Inuyasha probably never got time to mourn for everything that had happened to him after losing his mother to the cruelty of the world, leaving him to be rejected and denied love n' affection from both worlds of Demons and Humans. It wasn't his fault he was born like this, and neither was the fault of his parents as both his human mother, Izayoi and the father Demon man she saw die protecting Inuyasha and Izayoi loved each other very much as well. Vallaria knew very well, from babysitting her nephews or nieces. Every child was a sacred gift, for both of the parents. And by being given this precious gift, the gratitude by loving them with every power they possessed, letting them explore, to be adventurous, take risks... yet standing by to catch them if they fall... to protect them from the cruelty of the world.

 

 

But the world could be dark as much as it gave precious life.

 

 

As quickly as they give life, they could take away life just as quickly from them...

 

 

That was the cycle, the rise of something new and great, then the falling of that new thing which leads to another...

 

 

From the very moment, she laid eyes on Inuyasha and Izayoi she knew something big was about to change, but it didn't fully set in until her third visit to the mother and son duo. When Inuyasha was asleep within his mother's lap, Izayoi had asked her something very precious, _"If something were to happen to me, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to Inuyasha in my absents... So can you promise me that you will look after inuyasha if something were to happen to me? Can you show him a world where he can be accepted instead of always being rejected? Can you love and cherish him for me?"_ the requested promise ringed in her head, as she recalled it. Vallaria knew she failed a little by not being there when Izayoi perished, she could have healed her or protected her from whatever might have caused her perishing. But that did not matter now, that was long passed, and Inuyasha had to deal with demons, humans and the wilderness of the cruel world he was born into.

 

Opening her eyes she allowed her senses to heighten. Not only hearing the gentle thumps of her own heart, but she could also hear the pitter patter thumps of Inuyasha.

 

The sign he was alive...

 

That he was well and healthy...

 

She hadn't failed Izayoi's promise just yet, and she knew right then at that moment, she understood what Izayoi meant by the last sentence as she listened to Inuyasha's breaths and heartbeat. She loved him, she cherished him like her own flesh and blood; she knew this cause from the moment she found him being chased by those demons, she was filled with utmost hatred, rage, disgust, and a large desire to protect him from the horrendous beings who dared to harm just because he was an Inu Hanyou.

 

"Don't worry, I am here now. I won't let anything harm you here," She whispered as buried her face into his locks of silver-white, her now chilled nose lightly brushed his dog ears which twitched from her touch.

 

"Really? You promise this time?" he whispered back.  
"I promise, and I will not ever break this promise, After all, I promised your mother."

 

A warm smile formed onto her lips as she flew further into the night sky, where their promise was laid out to the heavens.

 

_….._

 

_….._

 

 

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Inuyasha's voice filled the room, with awe and curiosity as he peered around.

 

It hadn't taken long for the young Half-demon and the Angelic being to arrive at the guild, Vallaria hadn't introduced a lot of the workers of the guild as she wanted to introduce him to the guild in the morning. So she had taken him to the fourteenth floor, to her Chambers where she could take him to a private bathing room that was only used for Vallaria when she wanted to bathe in peace.The private bathing chambers were large. As the bath was larger then it should have been, the flooring of the chambers was Ivory coloured tiles with white n' gold pillars that held up the ceiling with ivory curling up around the pillars with blooming golden roses. In the centre of the room was a large in-ground bath at the size of a pool with steaming bubbling water. The steam arose from the water along with a faint scent of sweetness with incense in the air; less incense was put in as she didn't what the smell to burn Inuyasha's nose.

 

"It is, isn't it," Vallaria chuckled as she watched the small boy look around in awe before her golden gaze went to the maid that had accompanied them and prepared the chambers, "While we are bathing, can you go prepare dinner for us." 

 

"Understood my lady, we shall have the meal done by the time you are done," The Maid gave a bow before she left the room.

 

Vallaria Looked over at the small boy, who was feeling the water of the bath with his hand, "Come on, Inuyasha lets get ourselves clean up shall we?" closing the bathing chamber doors she picked up one of the towels and gave it to him so he could wrap around his waist once he undress from his robes in the unchanging room. "You get unchanged in there, and this is tied around you once you're undressed," she gestured with a hold of the towel.

 

The small golden-eyed boy looked between the towel, the unchanging rooms and Vallaria, his ears twitched for his cheeks flushed, "We're going to-together?" he asked curiously.

 

This caused laughter to burst forth from her throat, "No you get changed alone in there. It's like a hot spring so it is perfectly natural," she quickly explained her cheeks lightly dusted. She couldn't really tell him she didn't want to bathe in the Spa bathing chambers which was open to all the NPCs and two she was worried about him a little.

 

"Okay." He answered heading straight to the unchanging rooms. Leaving the winged woman alone for a little bit in the bathing chambers.

 

With a bemused shake of her head she knew, Inuyasha was definitely going to lighten up the Dungeon of the Mother's Cradle.

 

 

 

    



	5. A Hydrangea n' Ferns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hydrangea: (m) is a flower of understanding as is symbolises Heartfelt and honest emotions of any kind of gratitude and thanksgiving to someone else. Which Developing a deeper understanding between two people.
> 
> A Fern: (m) Giving someone a fern as part of a gift, they are getting a notion that there is confidence, shelter, wealth, and even happiness in their life. This is a great plant to give someone that you really care about and have some great feelings for.

 

"Ahh~ mmhmm, this hits the spot,"

 

The water was warm and after putting her foot down on the step beneath the water, she sighed slightly and sunk all the way in up to her shoulders and neck. Her hair which had been tied up and pinned with golden threads and the golden ivy pearled comb, she had pulled loose, removing the hair pieces before letting it sink down in the warm water as she tilted her hair back. Her four wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades and hips, ruffled n' flickered in the water letting the warm water seep into the nook and crannies of each of her feathers; fluffing themselves to absorb the healing properties of the water.

 

Her dress was neatly hung on a coat hanger that was held by golden hooks that lined the wall next to the undressing room. Her gladiator sandals were placed on a shoe rack underneath the hooks. The feeling that came over her then at the comfort and relaxation was one of complete euphoria and satisfaction. At once, all her worries and fears and doubts slipped away from her as she laid within the bath and allowed the steaming water to cover her. She forgot for a moment about being transformed into her Avatar body and all about the NPCs coming to life. She forgot all about the dangers and the unfamiliarity of the new world filled with demons and humans. She ran her hands through her wet platinum-gold hair and closed her eyes. Listening to the awed wonder that came from the small boy she currently took under wing. Peeking half-lidded through her lashes she could see, Inuyasha currently swimming laps up and down the pool-sized bath with a matching white towel tied securely around his waist, like the one tied around her body. Her lip curled up in the corner as she watched him.  

 

 

"Come over here Inuyasha, I'll help wash your hair."

 

His ear twitched as he slowed down in his swimming and looked over at Vallaria before slowly making his way over. Pushing herself out of the water, she sat on the edge of the bath as she began preparing the ointments, oils, scrubs and hair products. That was taken from the vanity that was next to the hooks where her dress hung and where Inuyasha's robes were neatly folded to be taken n' cleaned from the dirt.Sitting on the ledge in front of Vallaria, Inuyasha began to ponder where his life had taken him as Vallaria began running a comb through his hair. Life had been so simple when he lived with his mother, he had shelter, the love of his mother and food in his belly; but then again.... the people living there weren't so nice even though he tried to play with them, they called him a half-breed... and when he asked his mother what a half-breed was, it was then he learnt the harsh truth of why other humans didn't accept him.

 

The reason why they sneered at him.

 

The reason they walked away with disgust.

 

He was a Hanyou.

 

Half-demon.

 

Half-human.

 

He didn't fit in the world of humans.

 

And when he had lost his mother, he was cast out for it, forced to live out into the wilderness where he had come to learn that even demons did not accept him either. Hunted to be killed for fun or to be eaten was the way of the demon, he was forced to adjust by being constantly on the run to survive, especially when your older half-brother, who is a full fledged demon, despised him completely - calling him the reason that shame was brought to his family. But despite all that hatred, despising, and disgust in his life, he had another who brought light to his life.

 

Alongside his mother's love that he would always cherish.

 

He had the love and kindness from the woman who accepted him, the one who had saved him from the Demons.

 

 

Vallaria.

 

A strange name he had come to learn when arriving here. The name that belonged to who he saw as a big sister. A caretaker. His Angel-chan. A Guardian, another mother figure like she had always been. He can recall the multiple times this winged woman came; the first few times, he did not see her but rather he could smell her, the comforting scent of fruit, and a faint floral scent. Then that slowly began to change when he spotted her talking with his mother one afternoon; after that faithful sighting she came sitting visibly to his mother and him; in the same tree branch with a small fond smile.

 

 

Then those gentle fond smiles turned into greetings.

 

Then those greetings turned into gentle reassurings and small games.

 

It became normal to Inuyasha to see her face every once n' awhile, and every time he saw her, he knew his day would brighten when he saw her gentle smile and soft wings. That's why he was sad when she told him she had to leave for a long time and return to her home.

 

The gentle sound of water gathering at the fountain statues filled the bathing chambers. Which are of two dragons bowing their heads towards the bathtub that was large enough to accommodate several people at once, water cascading's down from their mouths almost as if they were firing their fire down the series of rocky outcrops giving the effect of many lukewarm waterfalls rather than just one. Then it flowed on its way into the pleasant bath, nonchalant as if nothing had occurred. The sound of gentle scrubbing filled Inuyasha's ears which twitched n' flickered, as he leaned into the hands of Vallaria who ran her fingers through his silver-white locks to rid of the knots while scrubbing a faint sweet smelling conditioner that seemed to treat his hair.

 

His eyes half-lidded as he listen to the angelic woman release a chuckle, feeling her legs shake with her amused rumble, "Close your eyes now," her voice like a tinkling of wind chimes, she pour some water over his head causing him to quickly shut his eyes to stop the water and suds from getting into his eyes, before they slowly opened to the feeling of her once again running her fingers through his hair. "There~ you all scratch n' dirt free, and look your hair has no knots," Her fingers gathered a strand and reached over softly letting it slid between her fingers over his shoulder as he turned his head slightly to see as she showed Inuyasha that it was free of knots. 

 

"Hwa~" Inuyasha's golden eyes widen, it had been a long time since the last time he had seen his hair knot free, and clean. "Thank you, Big Sister."

 

Vallaria paused in her movements, almost as if she was frozen by his as she heard what Inuyasha call her; he had never called her that before, it had either always been Angel-chan since she thought her name would be a bit hard for him to pronounce. Her entire body eased as a fond warming expression formed on her face as she wrapped her arms around him her forehead meeting his gently as she softly rubbed his forehead against hers. Golden eyes met golden eyes, a warmth spread over them as they accepted one another's embrace.

 

"Of course, anytime little brother,"

 

 

 

…..

 

 

…..

 

   
"All tuckered out are we?" amusement was easily heard in Vallaria's voice, as she looked at the small boy.

 

All dried and clean from their bath. Vallaria's platinum-gold silk locks flow down freely to her hips, slightly wavy from being lightly damp, framing her porcelain cream-skinned face that watched Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with an enclosed fist. She wore a full-length spaghetti strapped, ivory off-white silk nightgown that was embroidered with golden silk on the V of the collar. Over the top of the gown, she wore a matching cream n' gold silk robe that had long angel length sleeves with golden silk embroidered on the flowy cuffs of the sleeves. Her four wings sprouted from the back folded behind her.

 

"No~" Inuyasha yawned as he looked up at her, his robe of the Fire Rat was cleaned easily with a simple tier one spell as he didn't want to change out of the robes his birth mother had given him, so Vallaria had relented knowing well not to argue with the boy.

 

Vallaria merely gave a breathless amused sigh as she gently took a hold of his hand, which felt so small compared to hers. "Don't worry, I am sure dinner is prepared. What is the dinner menu for tonight?" Vallaria inquired as she turned her gaze to the maid who stood by the entrance doorway into her chambers with a filled silver trolley beside her; watching as her Lady acted fondly with the child, who made their way to the dinner table the maid had sat up when they were in the bathing chambers.

 

 

"For today's menu, the first plate will be an appetizer of satayed eclipsed beef, drizzled with veloute sauce made from the Valhalla chicken. The second plate will be another appetizer of Visofnir foie gras poêlé, with a side of Asgardian Caesar Salad, then we'll move onto a cream soup made of Alfheim yam n' chestnuts. After that we will be serving the main course of tonight, marble steak harvested from the Ancient frost dragon of Jotunheim. Lastly, for your dessert a caramelized of golden apples of Eden, drizzled with yogurt. These will be accompanied of course by a golden tea ice-cream in regards to your after-meal drink, English tea may not be to the little ones liking, so we've prepared pitchers of Vanaheim's mixed berry water. That's tonight's menu." The Maid listed off.

 

Inuyasha had no words as he listened to the maid list off the food that he and Vallaria would be eating, it was almost as if she casted a spell that awakened him by just listing off foods he had never even heard before mixed in with words of places he had even know. With blinking golden eyes he slowly trailed them back up to his big sister, who didn't seem even bothered by the fact this woman had listed everything off without a single breath nor mention of strange words.

 

"Since we have a child present, so perhaps we should stay clear of foie gras, I think something lighter and refreshing might be better. And since Golden tea ice-cream is slightly bitter, might I exchange that to a Valhalla coconut shave ice-cream with Midgard chocolate sauce."

 

"In that case my Lady, we shall ask the chef to exchange the Ice-cream, and substitute a light Omurice drizzled with a dapple of a home-made tomato sauce with a small side of leftover pan-fried rice." 

 

"I see, that should be better, don't you think?" Vallaria turned her gaze back down to Inuyasha whose eyes widened at her question.

"Yeah, that should be fine, Thank you for asking," Inuyasha quickly answered unsure how to answer.  
"Alright, then begin with the dinner prep," Vallaria requested to the maid.

  
"Understood, thank you for your patience," the maid bowed before she turned to the end of the trolley to push it over to the dining table she had set up within Vallaria chambers. Pulling back a chair Vallaria helped Inuyasha into his seat, and gently pushed it in before taking her seat across him that the maid pulled out for her before placing out the first appetizers on the table, removing the metal dish covers and took a step back to give her lady and the small addition some space and peace to eat.

 

 

Inuyasha blinked in pure wonder as she looked at the steaming meat pieces on skewer sticks laid decoratively over the porcelain plate, quickly looking up at Vallaria who looked amused by his gestured as he looked the food and her before a loud rumbling sound filled the room. "Pft!" Vallaria tried not to laugh as she watched red spread all across his face, embarrassed from the sound of his grumbling stomach.

 

"Don't laugh!" Inuyasha cried out, his cheeks slightly puffed out, as he glared at the woman across from him; however, Vallaria saw it really didn't help him look scary, as it only made him cuter due to the little baby fat that remained on his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, forgive me," A grin spread across her lips as she watched him pout slightly, picking up one of the skewers, merriment was obvious on her face as she picked up one of the appetizers and took a bite of the satay meat giving an appreciative hum. Inuyasha watched her enjoy one of the many appetizers before grabbing one for his own, is nose twitched as he sniffed at the mouth-watering smell that filled his senses, with a curious bite Inuyasha began to chew into the meal, bliss spreading across his features as the exploding flavours spread around in his mouth.

 

"Thankyou Ciri, give my praises once again to the chefs in the Kitchen," Vallaria praised the maid once she finished the skewered satayed meat appetizer.

  
Ciri the maid was delighted that the Lady of the Mother's Cradle, remembered her name. She didn't think she would be worthy to remember in her eyes. But all of that was washed away by the lady's praises and the gracious view of her benevolent warm smile. It was unbelievable to her, that Lady Vallaria would know her name though, especially with the number of maids and butlers that served the halls of the fourteenth floor, not that she doubts her lady's memory, but she was still in a state of shock when she continued her duty of taking away the now emptied appetizer of the first dish and displayed the next dish for the Angel and Half-demon duo. That soon faded away when she continued to watch from the sidelines, watching how fondly her lady treated boy as if he was her own flesh and blood; the way her golden eyes lit up with amusement and fondness every time Inuyasha questioned what the dish was, or how she would gently wipe some food off his cheek; like a mother would do when a toddler or a little child was eating messily. To watch such a bonding scene between her ruler and the small silver haired boy who could have easily mistaken for her Lady's son if it wasn't for the fact her lady had platinum-gold locks and wings while he had dog ears. Was moving to Ciri.

 

This was definitely something she had to tell the rest of the maids and butlers once her shift was over, too leave her lady and the small boy to rest. They were truly lucky to have a ruler as caring and loving as Lady Vallaria. It was no wonder the other Supreme beings chose Lady Vallaria to lead them all and guide the Guild of Imperium.

 

 

"Woah! this tastes amazing what is it!?" the young boy's voice cut through the maid's thoughts.  
"Its cooked marble steak harvested from a frost dragon," Vallaria's knowing yet gentle voice replied.  
"A frost dragon!?"  
"Yes, it was one of the biggest hunts that my comrades and I had ever hunted,"  
"You and your friends fought it?"  
"Yes, it was a huge battle between us and the monstrous, ice-breathing reptile, we nearly lost but in end, we pulled through,"

"Sounds like your friends are pretty strong!"  
"Yes.... they were."

 

Ciri watched as the conversation was quickly changed, as the sadness deep in her lady's pools of golden iris came and vanished like a flick of a switch. She knew her Lady was thinking about the other great Supreme beings, that once filled the halls and floors of the guild Dungeon of the Mother's cradle. Ciri could remember the great ones that fought alongside Lady Vallaria, she could recall some of the conversations that they had when she was in the same room as them. Sadly then Ciri had no power or will to join in the converse, as it was not her position nor did she think she was worthy of speaking to one of their great creators. Her mind went over the many knowledgable creators in the tomb, _'Luciferia Darkfallen the right hand of Lady Vallaria, the one who protected her and played as the following shadow that brought the darkness of night; Then there was Titania Whiteleaf, mother to all who needed healing and advise, gentle kind like the protector of nature she was. Merilian-Salaxar and Rowena-morgana, twin sisters who protected and guided the light n' dark of the sky and swamps-'_

 

"Ciri,"  
"Yes, my lady?"

  
"I believe, we've achieved the capacity for this night's meal. You can give the rest to any of the workers or save some for tomorrows meal."

 

"Understood my lady," Ciri bowed as she took the plates, once the small boy and her lady left the dining table she had sat up; before turning to leave the room. As the door clicked behind Ciri as a blissful grin spread across the woman's face her blue eyes glittering with joy. Once again filled with warmth and happiness that her Lady said her name, along with the fact she got to see her Lady so relaxed around the small boy.... slowing down to stop with the trolley Ciri slapped her cheeks. "No, No. I must remain focused for Lady Vallaria's sake, she may be showing she's relaxed but...." Ciri mumbled to herself as the image of her lady's sadden golden eyes flashed in her mind.

 

"You must have felt lonely my lady...." Ciri whispered to herself as she glanced back her lady's chamber doors one last time before shaking her head and continued on her way with the trolley.

  
   
…..

 

 

 

….

 

 

~  
~Cast away your worries my dear~  
~For tomorrow comes a new day~  
~

  
   
Vallaria reverently rubbed her fingers along the silken mattress. Pressing her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft like a billowing cloud covered the two figures that laid under the covers. Both of them relieved to rest her weary feet, however, one was even more so relieved. Inuyasha snuggled into the soft eiderdown duvet and closed his eyes as it caressed his cheek. It still smelled of Vallaria, the very woman who laid beside him in the bed, that faint floral and fruit scent taking him back to the afternoons when Vallaria visited him and his mother. But his mother was gone now.  He hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled so that it enclosed him in warmth.

   
~  
~Hold to me, you've got nothing to fear~  
~For your dreams are not far away~  
~

  
   
The mattress sunk under Vallaria's weight as she watched Inuyasha snuggle deeper into the silken duvet. Her golden-platinum hair spread out around her head like a halo. Her golden gaze softened as she saw his small hands tighten around the duvet and sheets; she knew what he thinking about... With soft moments she gently coaxed the small boy closer to her. Who graciously snuggled into her arms as the sheets and duvet covered them in the darkness of the room, the only light being the moonlight lightly dancing from the closed balcony doors.

 

His small has changed from latching onto the sheets to Vallaria's nightgown as he accepted being sweetly coaxed into the arms of his protector. He missed this. The warmth of an embrace. The comfort of arms wrapped around him, unlike the chilling nipping coolness of the wilderness that he was forced to sleep in; having trouble falling into a slumber as survival was on his mind, during then he had no time awaiting another dream, or maybe another nightmare.

 

 

 

~  
~As you lay your head and you rest~  
~May your dreams take over, my love~  
~

  
   
Soft humming began to fill the silence that Inuyasha hated to hear, as the silence was a constant reminder of the woods. The dulcet, soothing tones created a wordless melody drifted through the air, a soft lullaby, smooth and clear, rolling over hills n' waves. He couldn't even tell if the humming that came from her as it danced sweetly and calmly through the room. Her humming was music, and grace, and the graceful feeling of knowing. His vision began to become bleary and blurry, as his lids became heavier with each passing second to the soothing lullaby.

 

~  
~Listen close, my son of the west~  
~For your destiny lies above~  
~

  
   
Darkness and warmth slowly became the only thing embracing him, as all his senses listened to the soft humming. As his consciousness ebbed, his mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream... A dream filled with warmth rather than coldness... Sleep filled with peace rather than alertness... When his thoughts became nonsense, and all the more interesting for it, he knew he was falling asleep. Now all he had to do was let go... Allowing darkness to embrace his conscious.

  
   
~  
~Though the world is cruel~  
~There's a light that still shines~  
~In the darkest days of our lives~  
~When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way~  
~Think of me as you look to the sky~  
~Child mine, your future is bright~  
~For your father's blood's in your veins~  
~In dark times, I pray you will fight~  
~For the world will soon know your name~  
~

 

….....

 

............

 

.............

 

  
"Good night little brother, may your dreams take flight." 

 

 

* * *

 

Arousing from a heavy slumber, the coolness of a breeze caressed his face. A faint scent of fresh foliage and fruit filled the air, Slowly and reluctantly, Inuyasha uncovered his face from the covers. With a blink, closing his eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the windows and the balcony blinding him. With slow movements, he sat up and rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. Before stretching his arms above his head and yawn. Blinking the blurriness from his eyes he looked around confusedly at first, but soon everything came rushing back to him, as he recalled everything that happened to him yesterday. As he looked around he noticed the lack of warmth beside him as Vallaria was nowhere to be seen within the room; as he began to wonder where she had gone, a soft click sound was easily heard through his heightened hearing.

 

Pushing open the door from across the bed revealed Vallaria stepping out of the long walk-in wardrobe. Her golden soft gaze met his as she stepped out, "Oh, your wake. Good Morning Inuyasha," She greeted kindly as she strolled out of the walk-in wardrobe.

 

Today it looked like she wasn't wearing one of those exotic dresses that he normally saw her in but rather an outfit that seemed more natural that exotically different. It was a tight-fitting long, full-length white silk dress with long sleeves, worn over some long dark golden pants reaching the floor, giving her a simple yet flattering profile. It was dress styled after the Ao dai that Vallaria had seen on Vietnam women before she ended in this world, which has been said to be an outfit which ‘covers everything but hides nothing.' Because even though it covers most parts of the body, it is still a sensual outfit, with its tight-fit and long slits up the sides revealing the long dark gold pants. A traditional dress symbolizing beauty, and elegance.

 

She seemed more casual in a more sophisticated kind of way.

 

The combination of a long snow white dress-like shirt gave a slight emphasis on the chest giving her a slim, simple but delicate figure. Sophistication on the snow white silk had delicate golden lotus patterns on the chest, collar, on the bottom of the dress, waist and wrists as well. Her long, platinum-gold hair was now simply tied into a side ponytail using a gold ornament that had engravings of lotuses and cranes with a golden hair stick that has a golden white lotus on the end that hung a small silver chain where a teardrop-shaped amber swayed with her silk locks; lightly clinking against the golden ornament.

 

Upon her hands, she wore nine rings on each hand, and only her left ring finger was left bare. In YGGDRASIL, most of the time one could only wear two rings, one on each hand. However, Vallaria had used permanent cash items (which were very expensive) to let her wear a full ten rings, one on each finger, and use all their powers at once. This was not unique to Vallaria; most players who valued power would spend money too. One of the nine rings Vallaria wore had a golden emblem on it which resembled the symbol embroidered onto the large white banner that hung on either side of the entrance of her chambers. That ring was called the Ring of Imperium. Every member of the Imperium possessed the magic ring that Vallaria wore one her right ring finger. Each ring that was given to members was unique to each individual being, all of them with a golden band had their own symbol entwined with the guild's symbol over the top of the colour that represented them. 

 

Although she could use the power of ten rings at once with the aid of cash items when she applied the cash item, she had to decide which ring she wanted to assign to which finger, and that decision was irrevocable. Even so, Vallaria had removed the ring on her left ring finger and sent it to the Treasury up in the 16th floor of the Mother's Cradle dungeon. The reason why Vallaria had assigned that somewhat weaker ring to that finger was that it would be very useful under certain circumstances, but she rarely wore it because it had a constant effect.The power of the Imperium was unlimited teleportation between named rooms of the Mother's Cradle, and it would even allow one to teleport into the dungeon from the outside. Since the Mother's Cradle was warded to block teleportation into or within itself (except for a few specific areas), this ring was very handy.

The only places where this ring could not teleport its wearer was to the Throne Room and the various guild members’ personal rooms. This ring was also required to enter the Treasury, which was why she could not do without it.

 

"I hope you had a good rest," As she walked elegantly as moved her way over to the bedside; her footprints were light, almost non-existent almost as if she was gliding over the floor, her wings curled around her, rest slightly at her sides with a few feathers covered the front of her legs; her footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, that was reminiscent of Chinese influence.

 

"Yeah, I did Sis," Inuyasha answered, rubbing his eyes with an enclosed fist before staring up at wonder at the woman who took him under her wing... literally.

  
“I should dearly hope so, you slept in for a bit,” a playful smile tickled at the edge of her naturally reddish pink lips, “Though you sleeping in, was probably for the best as you might have lost some rest when living out there in the wilderness.” She mumbled to herself as she brushed some of his silver locks out of his face, her fingers fondly caressing his head; even though she said mostly to herself Inuyasha still heard her causing his head to droop a little. Noting this Vallaria cupped his cheek as she crouched down so his face was alined with hers, before she gave gentle warm kisses to the middle of his brow, causing him to blink multiple times and place his hands where she laid a gentle kiss.

  
“I’m sorry I brought the mood down, but I have some good news.” She assured as she rose to her feet again.  
“What good news?” Inuyasha questioned curiously to what might have brought the happy glow around her.

  
“I finished most of my written duties this morning while you slept, so that means I have more free time to spend with you, that is if your okay joining me in doing checking all the floors of the dungeon while I collect reports from the Floor Guardians,” she explained, her eyebrow rose as she pretended to be in serious thought with a hand to her chin.

  
“Really?”  
“Really. And I am sure you want to explore your new home and meet the people who live in it.”

 

Home.

 

A New home.

 

It was strange, yet so relieving as the little nagging doubt in his mind sneered at him that she wouldn't let him stay. But to hear those words, sent warmth into the depths of the darkness within his mind and heart.

 

He was home...

 

 

….

  
……

"Everyone who lives here Inuyasha has one duty or another supporting the mountain that we live in. We all have a symbiotic connection with the tree-like mountain that we know as the Mother's Cradle," Vallaria explained as they walked down the halls of the fourteenth floor, which to Inuyasha the place was like a castle built of alabaster, a magnificent world suffused with the tree-like mountain.

"Sym- Symbrotic?"

"Nice try, but it's Symbiotic. Which means while this place provides us shelter, safety, and food, it's our duty to protect it from any illness, parasites or dangers that could come to harm our home, as this mountain is alive."

"Woah~"

Inuyasha looked around in wonder as they made their way. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling at fixed intervals of the hallway, radiating a warm light. The broad hallways had brilliantly-polished stone floors, which reflected the light from the chandeliers in a way that made it seem like twinkling stars were embedded in its surface. If a visitor opened the doors on both sides of them, their attention would be captivated by the decadent furnishings within. A third party observing this scene would probably be staring in awe. The sound of Vallaria’s footsteps and inuyasha's steps rang through this holy sanctuary. After turning several corners in this vast hallways, Inuyasha saw a woman in the distance, heading in his direction. She was a sensual beauty, whose lush, chocolate hair grazed her shoulders, dressed in a long, elegant maid’s outfit, with a large apron. She was roughly 170 cm tall, with a slender build. Her ample bosom looked like it would burst out of her bodice at any time. Her overall appearance was attractive and gave the impression of being graceful and kind.

As the three slowly approached each other, the maid darted to the side of the hallways and bowed deeply to Vallaria in greeting. In return, Vallaria raised her hand in acknowledgement. The maid’s expression changed into a soft blush as she gave a soft smile in return as bowed towards Vallaria in acknowledgment and respect.

"Thank you for your hard work, Sirian," Vallaria farewelled as she praised the maid on her way out.

Vallaria and Inuyasha continued forward, leaving the maid behind.  After a while, a gigantic staircase appeared before Vallaria’s eyes. It was wide enough that over 10 people could walk down it side by side, arms outstretched, with no problems. A luxurious dark blue carpet lay on the steps. "First, we will be going to the 13th floor first, to check up on the condition of the memorial room, I have to meet up with Rhaemon to collect an updated report on the gardens," Vallaria explained to the small boy as they slowly descended the stairs, until they reached the thirteenth floor — the Memorial room.

The place where they arrived was a large courtyard, the lake-side that was visible to the far left filled the air was pungent with the fragrance of jasmine. This was no natural basin filled with meltwater, but the luxurious garden looked like something that took a lot of copious leisure time and money; which filled Inuyasha's thoughts. The noble gardens that he played in were nothing to compare what he saw before him.

The floor was a well-decorated garden that looked maintained and groomed as it surrounded a large Temple in the centre. Willow trees rustled softly in the wind beside the cobblestone path, as if murmuring softly to each other as if there was an actual breeze within the floor, the vibrant flowers of crystal and emerald grass swayed softly like waves, brilliant green willow leaves fluttered. Flowering lily pads floated across the centre of a large clear-blue lake that had these bluish-white lotus’s floating on different sized lily pads, and golden pollen stems that sprouted small floating lights. as a stone bridge that crossed the middle made it easy look down at the strangely shaped koi carp that seemed to glow in faint light blues.

Vallaria watched as Inuyasha ran over to the lakeside to stare at what could be strange flowers and fish to him; causing a soft smile to form on her lips as she slowly made her way over to his side where he was crouched down staring at the glowing koi.

"Those are Moonstone koi fish, they were a gift from one of the Comrades that worked alongside Lady Vallaria." A soothing deep voice explained.

"Moonstone Koi?" Inuyasha echoed as he turned his gaze from the faint blue glowing fish to the owner of the voice.

  
"Yes, that's right." The male answered, before turning to Vallaria. "Lady Vallaria, it's good to see you are well, are you here to visit the memorials again?" the voice was warm and kind.

"Its good to see you as well Rhaemon, I'll come back later for that, but for now I here to pick up your report," Vallaria replied.

Rhaemon was a tall man deep purple indigo coloured eyes that seemed like they never missed a single detail. With long, elegant fingers, that slightly calloused but not from sword fighting but most likely caused from strumming his fingers along an instrument; Rhaemon's hair was similar to a  silver-blond but more in white in colour, almost like Inuyasha's hair. He wore Ivory-white plate armour, with the Vallaria's Symbol of Four golden wings sprouting out from the sides of the Imperium Symbol which was decorated in yellow sapphires on its breastplate, and underneath the plate, he wore golden chain-mail. Tied around his waist was a dark yellow sash which held a sheath of a sword that had a golden dragon-like handle, and much like Vallaria he had snow-white wings sprouting from his back however he only had two.

"Ah yes, the report. I had done and completed just before you arrived my lady," he notified, as he pulled out some papers from his sash before handing it to Vallaria who took them graciously before she placed it into a small black hole that appeared as she moved her arm as if she was placing something away.

"Thank you. Inuyasha this is Rhaemon, the Floor guardian to this floor," Vallaria introduced, gesturing a hand to the male, "Rhaemon this is Inuyasha, the new member to the Mother's cradle."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha," Rhaemon greeted.  
"Hello." Inuyasha greeted unsure how to greet the male.

"Rhaemon ensures that the statues of my comrades and long gone friends stay well cared for and remembered...." Vallaria explained gesturing to the wall of names that was partly visible to the garden and the temple that contained statues of her friends.

 _'Statues? Long gone? Remembered?'_ Inuyasha wondered as he glanced over at Vallaria who remained staring at the temple. _'Did you....'_ Inuyasha's thoughts saddened as he noticed the darkened golden orbs that use to be filled with gentleness and warmth, were now darkened and far away.

"My lady."

As if she snapped from a trance, she gave a reassuring smile to both of them. "Shall we continue?" She questioned, as she turned to walk onwards causing Inuyasha to watch as he quickly ran to her side.

 _'Did you feel alone Big sister?'_

…..

 _'What caused you to lose your friends?'_

….

 _'Was that the reason you became so Strong?'_

….

  
 

 


	6. A Periwinkle (White) n' Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Periwinkle (White): (m) The Periwinkle of white represents the symbolism of Pleasure of a memory, and gentle pleasure recollections of remembering someone who was extremely close to you. It also means a fond memories are to be remembered. 
> 
> A Wolfbane: (m) The Wolfbane flower represents the symbolism of Chivalry which is the sum of the ideal qualifications of a knight, including courtesy, generosity, valor, and dexterity in arms. But it also means Misanthropy which is the meaning of hatred, dislike, or distrust of humankind.

….

 

Slowly opening his eyes, a young man's golden eyes slowly turned his gaze to the blue sky. Sitting up so high on one of the branches of a tall tree made it seem like the branches touched the sky. Standing at 175cm, the being rested on the branches, with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. He had a thick mane of waist-length silver-white hair, golden eyes with slit-like pupils, claws on his fingers, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like those of a dog. A red garment, which was made of Fire-rat fur, that also consisted of a sashinuki hakama. Adorning around his neck was a set of beads with white-fanged pieces. The young man wasn't sure what to comprehend after what so much had happened.

 

First, the love of his life betrayed him by shooting him with an arrow into the tree, only to be sealed there for fifty years. Only to be awoken and freed by a stupid human girl who almost had the same exact scent as Kikyo only to learn she's the reincarnation of her from the future, then to learn Kikyo died on the same day he was sealed away; then for that stupid woman to shatter the sacred jewel into shards. All these new news caused his emotions to shift and jumbled all over the place, unsure of what to do. His golden eyes continued to stare into the sky, _'What would you do big sister, would continue on your goal or find a new way, how would you handle this?'_ He wondered as he imagined the warm golden eyes, the soft caressing of her hands and her wings, the gentle kisses on his forehead.

 

He imagined the warm greetings from the family, all the warm meals the-

 

"Inuyasha come down so I can attend to your wounds!"

 

The cry from a girl caused him to growl in annoyance as he glanced down from his high branch, the young girl who had somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes had a blue sheen to it, and big brown eyes. She wore a strange long sleeve blue shirt-like sweater with a light blue skirt.

 

"Tend my wounds? Forget it!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
"No! it's a serious wound. Get down." She retaliated.  
"Nope!"  
"Come down I said!"  
"Hah!"  
"Sit!"

 

At the sudden command of the word, the beads around Inuyasha's neck gleamed a bright pale pink before it yanked down like a sudden pull of gravity sending the silver-haired half-demon face first into the ground from the high branch, with a groan he snarled glaring up at the girl.

 

"Why you... What are you doing?!" He snarled, as she came stepping forth with a strange cream coloured box with a green plus sign on it, before crouching down to sit on her knees.

 

"Tending to your wound! What else?" she snapped back, "You've just been through the mill and... your cut up, beat up, and mangled up!"  
   
"Get on thing clear. I was the Winner! Don't you forget that!" 

"Just undress!" She ordered as she tackled him onto his back to open the front of his kimono robes.  
"Cut it out!"  
"Undress!"

 

"Don't look." an older woman's voice said, taking the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome.

  
"Huh?!" Both the human girl and the Half-demon questioned as they turned their gaze to the older woman.

 

Her long hair which she keeps tied behind in a long ponytail was greyed and her once young facial appearance had altered slightly, as her face dons various aged creases and wrinkles. Kaede was of short stature with a surprisingly slim build for her age, however, has a slightly bigger build that has accumulated with old age. She wore the traditional dress of a Miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. Which were a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and were tied in front to keep the garment in place. With a suitable right red hakama pants, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, she wore common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals. Covering her left eyes was an iron tsuba (sword guard) as an eye-patch.

 

"It seems as though you're starting to get along." She muttered with a tut, as she closed her only remaining eye, holding the bow in her left hand as her right arm was tied up in a sling. This comment caused both Inuyasha and the girl to look at one another with another 'Huh?!' before Inuyasha before her off his stomach causing the girl to fall to her butt, to turn to see him fixing the kimono she tried to take off. 

 

"You!"

  
"Can't you understand that my body is different?!" He interrupted her scolding as he lowered a bit of his Kimono robes to show that the wound he had received from Yura of the Hair demon, was no longer there as if it never happened.

 

"Huh?! It's already healed." The girl looked slightly confused at first as she noted the wound was truly gone, before she frowned arising to her feet she saw a glimpse of a thread around his neck, with something glimmering white around neck only for him to block her view once he slipped the shoulder of the kimono back on.

 

"For such a greater wound to heal so quickly an leave no scar," Kaede noted.

  
"Pft! look, just because it could kill a human it doesn't make it a big deal for someone like me!" Inuyasha scoffed, as he began to fix his wounds unaware the girl's thought was unsure completely truly if someone could be a half-demon.

 

"Ow!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, frowning as he looked down to see a small flea-like being drinking his blood near his collar bone, with a bald top head with greying hair just above his ears that went around to the back of its head, he wore a dark brownish green kimono top that covered his chest and four arms, with a contrasting dark brown hakama pants.

 

"Greetings and salutations," The small being greeted, only to be slapped by the palm of Inuyasha's hand.

  
"Hmm," Inuyasha grunted looking down at the flea demon that laid flat in the palm of his hand, "Well, why it ain't Myoga the flea."

 

"A flea?" The girl coped as both of them watch Myoga float out of Inuyasha's hand and back onto to ground as Inuyasha crouched down.

 

"So, what did you come to see me about?" Inuyasha demanded.

  
"Lord Inuyasha, I've come to here um that *Cough* Cough*" As Myoga was about to speak he was interrupted to be sprayed by the girl's can.

 

"What's that do?" Inuyasha inquired.

  
"hehe Whoops," The girl laughed nervously.

 

…..

  
   
"What do you mean someone is trying to find my dads tomb?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down at Myoga with a frown. After the incident with the spray, they had moved their discussion to Kaede's hut as the sun was beginning to set once more.

 

"As guardian of his final resting place, I can bear it no longer," Myoga explained, his feet crossed looking up at Inuyasha who sat on the other side of the fire pit; this explanation only caused Inuyasha to frown more.

  
"So you took off and came here instead," Inuyasha spoke as he knew that very well that Myoga was the one to run off.

  
"But it is the remains, that are important. And they are no longer there," Myoga explained.  
"Oh? so where are the remains then?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"Regrettably Sire, no one knows," Myoga answered with raised arms and a shake of a head.

 

 "Some guardian you are," Inuyasha sighed as he leaned into the palm of his hand, not surprised by Myoga's answer, _'compared to other Guardians I've met, Myoga is no guardian'_ Inuyasha mentally huffed.

 

"Inuyasha, they say your father was the Phantom Beast where the western lands were his domain," Kaede explained, hoping to inform him.

 

"Can't say as I remember that well," Inuyasha merely shrugged.

  
"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful," Myoga said in awe, before closing his eyes, "His blood was especially delicious," he added on with a chuckle, "And you lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

 

"Wow, What about his mum?" The girl inquired, who had been quiet the whole time, was only in awe.

  
"She was a beauty beyond compare," Myoga began with a smile, standing up as he turned to the girl, "And when the An-" a heel of a foot stepped upon Myoga's chest before he could continue, digging hard and deep Inuyasha dug his heel hard.

 

"Hey! that wasn't very nice!" The girl scolded as Inuyasha made his way out of the hut.  
"Just drop it okay! She died a long time ago." he snapped before vanishing out the hut.  
"Sorry about that. Did I say something that made him upset?" The girl inquired.  
"Aye, well." Kaede trailed off as she poked with fire to keep it going.  
"I'm sorry, All I did was ask him about his mother," The girl answered.

"Yes, Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her," Myoga stated sadly as silence took over the hut.

 

 

….

 

….

 

 

Once again, high up onto the high branches of the tall dead tree that looked over the village, Inuyasha watched the night with silent solemn memories flashed in his mind. The full moon ray kissing down on his skin almost as if it was trying to reassure him, _'Why can't they just not talk about her,'_ a frown took his face as he watched the clouds go by the cold gentle breeze nipped at his cheeks and nose. Looking down at his neck he reached in and gently pulled out the black thread that hung around his neck. There hanging on the black thread a single snow-white feather that even put snow to shame as it glimmered in the moonlight like a faint beacon. 

 

_'I wish you were here,'_

 

Unawares to him the young girl, Kagome went out after him on her bike. Having her own thoughts, ' _His father was all demon. But Inuyasha's only half, if one part is one thing then his other half is human?'_ hopping off her bike she slowly made her way to the tree where Inuyasha was looking at the feather with mourn softness, _'That's why! Half-demon but a Half-human too! That must be why he's always so.... his mum was human too,'_

 

"Is that why he won't talk about it? His mum was human, so he hates her?" Kagome whispered to herself staring up confusedly at Inuyasha whose back remained facing her. "But that's awful, how could someone hate their own mum. I bet she really loves him," she muttered to herself, and as she was in her thoughts the cool breeze began to pick up speed causing the trees to sway almost as if a stronger force was pulling them.

 

"Get down!" Inuyasha ordered as he leapt down pulling her down with him to lay against the ground.

  
"Inuyasha!" She groaned frowning at him.  
"Somethings coming, can you feel it?" he asked ignoring her anger.

  
"Huh? A carriage?" both of them stare up into the night sky as a carriage was being pulled, floating in the air.

 

As the breeze grew the flaps at the end of the carriage flipped open to reveal two beautiful women, wrapped in chains. "Its has some ladies riding in it," this sight caused Inuyasha to stumble onto his feet.

 

"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him confused by his reaction as he stepped closer.  
"Mother. Sister." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Huh?!"

 

"It is you. Inuyasha!" The woman with the long dark hair called out only to groan when the spirits tightened the chains.

"Inuyasha!" The woman with eyes of gold called out only to grit her teeth in pain.

"Mother! Big Sister!" Inuyasha called out as he rushed out onto the field.

  
"It can't be your mother, she's dead you told me yourself. And you have a big sister?!" Kagome questioned, as they both stared into the sky to watch the carriage go higher.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" both of the women cried out as the smaller spirits flew away, as a gigantic black clawed hand reached down from the sky crushing the carriage in its hands, causing Kagome to gasp in fear as glowing eyes of red peered down from the foggy clouds revealing a gigantic demon that roared loudly; its hand grasping the two maidens's in its hands, both of the women laid its hands unmoving covered in chains - The woman with hair of platinum-gold in the right hand and the woman with hair of night in the left hand.

 

"Oh no! he's gonna hurt your mother and your Sister!" Kagome worried clutching her hand to her chest.

  
"No, he's not!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged leaping into the air to charge at the demon on to leap out of the way at multiple blasts of fire that sprout forward.

 

"You missed!" Inuyasha yelled, landing on the ground again glaring up at the smaller demon that stood on the arm where his mother was held. The very small green-skinned demon had a big mouth for one so small, and large yellow eyes that took up almost half his face. His mouth was similar to a bird's beak, and his ears were traditionally pointy. He wore a simple brown top and light-brown pants. He wore no shoes and had a small black hat upon his head. His hat was tied in place with a white strap going under his chin, and held in his hands was a staff that had two faces - one of an older man the other a woman, which the mouth was open from blasting fire.

 

"Jaken." A calm deep yet cold voice called up further on the shoulder of the demon. 

"Yes, milord?" The now named Jaken replied.  
"Once we're through, I want him dead," The voice ordered.  
"Y-y-yes Milord," Jaken answered nervously.

"It is you," Inuyasha snarled with pure hatred, "SESSHOMARU!"

   
….

 

…..

 

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well, little brother."

 

 

* * *

 

Sesshomaru appeared to be as a handsome, tall and slender young man. Fair skin with pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slitted pupils, and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Three magenta stripes were seen on his wrists. Much like Inuyasha, his canines were fangs although they weren't visible unless he had transformed and his fingers are tipped with claws. He wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armour and his long flowing sash had a hint of decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armour and obi. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder was his mokomoko-sama, the fur and tail of his true form which he retained in his humanoid form. 

 

"It is you," Inuyasha snarled, "SESSHOMARU!"  
"Indeed I've quite missed you as well," Sesshomaru gave a sly mocking smile, "Little brother."  
"He called you his brother? Does that mean he's your and Si-" Kagome asked curiously yet confused.  
"Hmm? A mortal woman, how interesting," Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his golden eyes.  
"Yeah! What of it?" Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha.

  
"Others would be ashamed, but with your little brother, the girl quite suits you," As Sesshomaru spoke the gigantic black demon rumbled a growl as the chains tightened around Inuyasha's mother and his sister's necks; causing them to let out groans of pain.

 

"These human creatures. I should think you would have had enough of them, or is it a taste from father?" Sesshomaru insulted, causing Inuyasha to growl in anger at the insult jabbed towards him.

 

_'So_ _his mother is human then. Would that mean His sister is also Human? or Half-demon like him?'_ Kagome thought as she held an enclosed fist to her chest starring sadly at Inuyasha as she came to that conclusion.

 

"That's not all is it?" Inuyasha growled with anger as he flexed his clawed hand before tightening it into an enclosed fist, "You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that!"

 

"Be not a fool," Sesshomaru sneered his arms folded and crossed, "I have such no time to waste, the tomb of our father. Where must I seek it?"

 

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me!?" Inuyasha shouted.

  
"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known by its protector, no other clue are known." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

  
"I've got no idea what you are talking about! besides even if I did!" Inuyasha pointed his claw at his brother, "There's no way I'd tell you!"

 

"I see, Then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's and caretaker's suffering convince you," Without a moment's waste, with sharp wave of his hand a long ribbon of pale green light sprouted from his hand as he sliced it, whipping the large demon across its face; causing the beast to roar out in pain, tightening its grip around the two women who cried out in pain of being crushed.

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out in worry for the two women, hoping he would do something, but he only gave a laugh.

  
"Nice try jerk! My mother has been dead for years and we both know it! like I really fall for a so stupid trick like that!" Inuyasha stated confidently raising a brow at his brother.

 

This statement only caused Sesshomaru's lips to curl upward mocking him, "A trick is it? What of your human caretaker who happily took you under her wing? The one who you gave the title of a big sister?" He questioned causing Inuyasha only to fold his arms.

 

"That's where your wrong, my Sister wasn't human stupid! Like you could trick me with that! Besides my sister would never be trapped as a damsel in something like this!" Inuyasha shouted back as he looked at the two women; sure the woman in the demon's right hand had her gentle face,  the golden molten eyes, the hair of silver n' golden threads, as well as the porcelain soft cream skin but there were few things that didn't seem right with it. First of all, he had never seen her ever well a Kimono of blues and whites, second her hair wasn't styled in the way she normally had; the only times she had her hair down was when she was bathing n' resting, and lastly the three very important details. The woman didn't have Vallaria's four large glowing white wings, her fruitful faint floral scent and.....

 

 

The feather he was given wasn't glowing.

 

 

As he checked over those details and shouted confirming the fact the woman in the right hand wasn't his sister, the green Imp demon began to sweat nervously as he could feel the dangerous sharp daggers of his lord's eyes bearing straight down at him, almost cutting through him at this declaration; as the large demon crushed the woman completely on the right turning her into complete and utter black dust, causing Kagome to gasp out in fear for the poor woman who was killed. _'So she wasn't his sister! and what does he mean his sister isn't human? Doesn't that mean she's a Demon or Half-demon like him?'_

 

"Your the one who is stupid! Calling spirits from the nether world is a simple task, if you are Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken shouted back trying so hard to keep his nervousness at bay at his mistake as sweat began to drip down his back, "He was even so kind as to give her flesh," Jaken continued as a mocking smirk, "And yet her own son would deny it. How sad to be a mother to one such as you."

 

Groaning out in pain the woman in the left hand of the demon caught Inuyasha from his thoughts as he focused intently on his mother, as she weakly reached up her arm as if to reach out towards him, "Inuyasha," she called out once more. _'Then maybe, it is true.'_ Inuyasha thought as he watched his mother.

 

"I have come back Inuyasha, back from the world of the dead," Her brown eyes softened as if she looked relieved to see her son, only to groan out in pain once more the little imp-like demons tightened the chains the giant demon tightened its hand.

 

"Stop hurting her!"Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into the air, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Shouting loud he sliced claws deep into the arm of the demon, slicing through entirely causing the whole hand to be sliced off causing the gigantic demon to roar out in pain as blood and black dust fell from the wound and send the hand tumbling to the ground which held Inuyasha's mother.

 

"Oh no! Are you okay!" Kagome cried out rushing over to the fallen woman, crouching down worriedly checking over for any sign of wounds or injury as the little imp demons scuttled away.

 

"Kagome! You and her get out of here!" Inuyasha ordered shouting over his shoulder as he landed to the ground.

  
"I think not." Sesshomaru swung his hand once again slicing the ribbon thread once again slicing all over the demon's face, "And you. You're worthless," He sneered striking one last time causing a bleeding gash to appear across the demon's face causing it to continually roar out in pain before shoving its large three-fingered clawed hand down straight towards the two girls.

 

"Mother!" Inuyasha cried out as he ran to leapt into the road of the claw to try and stop it from reaching Kagome and his mother only for it to press hard against his back causing his mother to cry out in grief.

 

"Inuyasha!" cupping her hands out towards Inuyasha a ball of bright light formed in her hands which quickly enlarged consuming all three of them into the bright pure white light before completely vanishing from sight; as the light appeared Sesshomaru lifted his rob sleeve to block the light only to lower it once the light had completely vanished revealing the fact Inuyasha, his mother and Kagome were gone.

 

"What a bother," Sesshomaru muttered.  
"Aye milord, yet it goes so well, please milord leave it all to me," Jaken replied happily.  
"This scheme of yours is beneath me, and you nearly failed it also by getting his caretaker wrong, so should it ever fail Jaken, you will die."

"Ahh! A-a-as you will milord," Jaken panicked as he fell to his back.

 

  
….

 

 

…..  
 

 

  
As his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, Inuyasha slowly blinked his eyes open to reveal he was laying on bright green grass groaning he lifted his head to see a lake covered in lily pads and lush green forest on his other side. Confused and lost, Inuyasha slowly got to his knees as he looked around, seeing Kagome asleep out cold in the grass he continued to look seeing no sign of his elder half-brother nor the demons that were with him.

 

"This place, where is it?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

  
"At the border of the spirit world," A warm gentle voice answered, causing him to quickly turn around to see his mother no longer wrapped in chains and beautifully dressed in her kimono, "I must be crossing over it very soon." 

 

"Crossing over? Oh yeah right, it happened so long ago I keep forgetting that your dead," Inuyasha realised as rose to his feet, looking off to the side sadly, before following after his mother who began walking further into the grassy field.

 

"Inuyasha, you.... you've become a man, haven't you." His mother spoke fondly almost as if she choked back her words.  
"Well yeah, I mean when you died I guess I was still just a kid right?" Inuyasha answered honestly.

 

"Such terrible, violent days and you all alone with no one to care for you," Her voice saddened as she slowly turned around as looked towards her son, her features expressed her deep sadness as she faced Inuyasha, "How could you ever forgive me?"

 

Turning away from his mother he turned to face the lake with arms crossed, "Hey, they weren't that big of a deal, erh I mean, I wasn't always alone I got taken in by my big sister," Inuyasha quickly assured keeping a tough look on his face.

 

A soft warm smile formed on her lips as she spoke, "Big sister?"

  
"Oh yeah, I never called her that when you were there, Angel-chan was what I use to call her," Inuyasha explained.

  
"Ah, yes Angel-chan. Your Guardian, she was very special to you..... Inuyasha" She called out to him softly causing him to turn and face her after the silence pause on the discussion on Vallaria, before she slowly moved her way over to his side. 

 

"Mother?" Inuyasha said.  
"Partings are never easy, wouldn't you agree?" She questioned.  
"I...."  
"Inuyasha, I must return now to the Netherworld,"  
"Do you have to?"

 

Cupping her hands a lotus slowly appeared into her hands before she gently guided it to the lake as the petals dispersed into a glowing pink before touching the water causing ripples to begin flowing over the lake beginning where the petals touched the surface. "The petals, look into the water," She requested, following his mother's request he kneeled down by the lake and stared into the water's surface only to be surprised at what he saw.

 

As the ripples grew bigger it slowly began to reveal a moving picture.... a familiar memory that Inuyasha knew very well. It began with a bouncing ball bounding over the bridge that casted a shadow over the moonlit river that sparkled due to the cool dark afternoon, and there a small boy of silver hair robes chased after the ball to catch it in the end once the ball reached the other side. However, the boy stopped in his movements after seeing a beautiful woman standing the garden.... a familiar woman. His mother.

The smaller Inuyasha tossed the boy aside and dashed towards his mother who stood in the middle of a wealthy n' familiar garden, and as he reached his mother, he was brought into her arms as she embraced him; before the memory changed to a familiar sheltered patio that looked over the lake. They're sitting by the edge were two familiar women and the small boy who sat in the other woman's lap.

 

"That's me, back when I was still so small," Inuyasha gazed in wonderment as he watched the warm memory of the three of them.

 

"You remember, that's good," His mother gave a breathless laugh, as the memory on the lake grew closer, revealing his smaller self sitting in the lap of who he instantly recognised due to the glowing white wings; the one who he deemed his sister hugging him from behind as his mother sat beside them with a warm smile. "As a child, you often enjoyed being held that way be Angel-chan and me," she stated as the older Inuyasha felt as his mother wrapped her arms around him from behind as she looked over his shoulder. "We held you to our heart, just as I am doing now."

 

Closing his eyes he enjoyed her embrace, slowly turning him around to face her as she wrapped her arms around him. He was unaware that his mother began to dig her hands into his back, burying the fingers into the skin causing him to groan in slight pain, "I'll never let go, not now. Not ever," She declared, as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Mother," he groaned slightly as he laid in her arms. 

 

 

Unawares that the feather hidden under his robes began to slowly light up......

 

 

On the farther side of the grassy field, Kagome watched in worry as she watched the entire scene, knowing fully well this mother wasn't Inuyasha's mother as the lake's reflection of her showed she had no face. _'Inuyasha! I am still stuck! Why can't I move!'_ She tried to call out mentally, as she knew she couldn't speak as something was stopping her from doing so. If she could gasp she would have done so as she now saw what was keeping her to the ground, chains and pins tightening around her body by some familiar green imps that once were tightening the chains around someone who claimed to be Inuyasha's mother.

 

Soon the world around Kagome, the woman and Inuyasha darkened as the once beautiful world around them revealed to be a deserted blackened swamp - the beautiful grass was black and dead just like trees as they had no luscious leaves from their dark petrified dead branches. ' _It's an Illusion! This place! His Mum! All of it!'_ Kagome thought with horror only to hear a familiar voice shouting by her ear as light faint bouncing leapt on her cheek. 

 

"Kagome! Snap out of it! It's me! Me! Myoga the Flea!" Myoga shouted only to leap back onto one of the chains muttering to himself, "Who would have thought that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother would be the one seeking the tomb, and what foe he is," before turning his gaze to Kagome, "And here's Kagome, poor thing, chained head to toe, so wrapped up she couldn't even Swa-a" looking up and down the chains, only to pause staring at the flesh of her neck trailing off. "Hmmm, blood," whispering to himself as he gulped leaping onto her cheek he began to sip out her blood.

 

Like be snapped out of a trance she slapped her cheek frightening all the green imps into running away as she slowly sat up, "Whatta you know, I less paralyzed than I thought," she said moving her palm back to reveal a flattened myoga frowning down at him slightly.

 

"My boy~" the woman without a face muttered sweetly, her kimono and hair dishevelled as part of Inuyasha's face was being consumed by her shoulder flesh. "My precious boy~"

 

"Stop what are you doing!?" A high pitch voice scolded, before smacking its two faces sided staff against the faceless woman, "No soul-sucking until I tell you!" Jaken screeched angrily.

 

"Sorry," The faceless woman apologized.

  
"You can have your way with him later! After he tells us how to find the tomb of Lord Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father!" Jaken ordered.

 

"Inuyasha~ Inuyasha~" The faceless woman called out to him as his face began slowly being sucked into her body. Her voice reaching deep into the sleeping conscious, as almost like he was being held under the lake, "Where is your father's tomb? please tell me!" She asked.

 

"I don't know," Inuyasha groaned not opening his eyes, unaware the feather began to pulse and glow a little brighter.

  
"Then think harder!" She commanded, "let me see into your heart~" her hand reaching deeper into his subconsciousness revealing a dark pearl within the darkness. "What's that?" she questioned with a gasp.

 

"Black Pearl, on the right," Inuyasha mumbled.  
"What pearl!? Where?! We need more than that!?" Jaken screeched, "Go deeper!"  
"But lord Jaken, if I delve deeper his spirit will be broken," The Faceless woman pleaded.  
"I don't care! Do it!"  
"Mhm." The faceless woman nodded hesitantly.

 

But as the woman nodded a bright light shot out between her and Inuyasha causing the Faceless woman to screech in absolute pain, Pain seared through her abdomen better than a branding iron, filling her mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion as pain burns and radiated. The light was the kind of brightness that seared into your eyes blinding you from having any chance to adjust.

 

"W-W-What's going on!?!" Jaken screamed out in pain as he was blinded by the brightness of the light, only to catch the glimpse of the faceless woman's entire front half of her body to burned to a blacked charred state before the light consumed everything, leaving Kagome, and Myoga to quickly cover their eyes as the light consumed where Inuyasha was last seen with the wailing pain faceless woman. 

 

 

…..

 

 

….

 

 

 

"Touching my little brother, was a sin to your hands," A voice strong filled the blind light as began to fade out as a loud _'Shink!'_ was heard of scraping metal clashing with another, "but trying to kill him... Your gonna wish you had died from my purified light."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. A Higanbana n' Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Higanbana: (m) refers to the red spider lily, a flower that blooms near cemeteries, and because of that it is featured in sorrowful legends, as well as used in funerals. The name of the flower can also refer to 'The other shore,' its bright colours said to guide souls into the after life. An aspect that presumably explains why their use in funerals. Its also known by other names that have ominous meanings such as 'Flower of death' or 'Hell-flower.' In Some cases the flower's colouring has the meaning of symbolism of Danger. 
> 
> A Pink Rose: (m) There all types of variations of roses, and even varied type of pink roses. Over all, Pink Roses are used to convey gentle emotions such as admiration, joy, and gratitude. Light pinker Roses bloom with a indicative of sweetness and innocence. Deep pink roses bloom conveying the meaning and symbolism of deep gratitude and appreciation. Pink Roses also connote elegance and grace of ones self.

As the light dispersed into the darkness, vanishing into the cool night air. Kagome slowly lowered her arm, allowing her eyes to blink multiple times granting her eyes to adjust to the darkness once again from the sudden light; but what she saw before her she held no words. Her brown eyes widen at the sight before her, having trouble comprehending what she was seeing, her hands tightened around the little imps staff that she managed to snatch from during the blinding of light, the knuckles turned white.Two extremely sharp blades were pointed towards the imp and the faceless woman, the very tips were an inch from slitting their throats.

 

Both of the unsheathed blades were very beautiful silver in colour, illuminated in the moonlight as if it were fashioned from the brilliant rays themselves. From what Kagome could remember about swords from history the blades themselves looked like they were styled between a falchion and a longsword. Yet even though they were the same style of blade, if one were to look a lot more closely they could see differences; on one of the blades metal golden engravings of the sun and snaring vine decorative accents that seem to swirling around the sun almost, the other had a silver-white crescent moon with the same vine silver-white decorative accents but the vines seemed to reach up towards the moon. Representing difference like night and day yet held unity as both sides were needed for the world to continue.

 

Trailing up her eyes up to the handles of the blades, the moon had a dark n' silver handle, while the sun had a white n' gold handle; the pommels were different also once again - The moon had a carving of a snarling white, red-eyed wolf or dog, while the sun had a roaring red-eyed golden dragon.

 

"Make one move, and you'll die,"

 

The one holding the swords declared strongly. Kagome flinched as she took her eyes away from the blades and to meet the eyes of the woman  who held the blades, even though she wasn't the one being glared at nor the one with a blade to her throat Kagome was frightened by the sharp and narrowed luminescent glowing golden eyes that gleam with dangerous intent.

 

"S-She's scary," Kagome muttered to herself, moving back away a bit. 

 

"That's Vallaria! Inuyasha's Guardian and Older sister!" Myoga announced jumping up n' down on the Human girl's shoulder.

 

"That's his sister!" Kagome said astonished, staring bug-eyed at the woman.

  
"Well, she isn't his sister by name or blood, even though her blood is very exquisite, but they still treat each other as such," Myoga explained.

 

Inuyasha groaned as he leaned back from being behind Vallaria, as rage ripped through him, "How dare she! you pretended to be... I fell for it... I can't believe, I thought she was my!" Inuyasha snarled.

 

"Breathe Inuyasha," Vallaria, softly ordered her voice like a comforting blanket that began to slowly soothe the half-demon's rage.

 

"You mean! Stupid little toad!" Kagome shouted, bashed Jaken on the head before swinging the Imp's own staff like a bat sending him flying, before tossing it to the side to rush over to Inuyasha, slowing down as the woman of wings and golden eyes turned to her, slowly lowering the blade engraved by the sun allowing her closer to Inuyasha but she did not lower her blade of the moon towards the Un-Mother demon.

 

Crouching down Kagome checked over Inuyasha for any wounds before speaking, "Inuyasha, It was Jaken and Sesshomaru, who-"

 

"What did you-!" Inuyasha groaned as he leaned forwards.

 

"Inu-yasha." Sesshomaru's voice cut through causing both Kagome, Inuyasha to look towards the direction where the voice came from, while Vallaria rose her blade of the sun again pointing it in the direction it came; her golden gaze narrowing deeper than ever before.

 

"I know where it is now," He affirmed confidently.

  
"SESSHOMAR-!" Inuyasha shouted only to be cut off by a loud _'CLANK!'_ as Sesshomaru had rushed forward with his claws to grab him only to clash his claws against the sharp metal blade of the moon, only to leap back his own eyes narrowed.

 

"I warned you. Touch him and you're dead," Vallaria said again, stepping her-self between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 

"Make way," Sesshomaru ordered calmly, his golden eyes narrowed, clashing with the gold of her own.

 

Kagome gulped as she watched the tension between Inuyasha's older brother and his sister, as she having a bad feeling about between the two, before looked at Inuyasha who even though he was still frowning she saw he was looking up at Vallaria in relief, _'If it wasn't for the ears up on top of his head and her hair colour n' wings they could have been easily taken for siblings!'_

 

As the stare down continued, Kagome took time to take in what Vallaria looked like. Her long, platinum-gold hair flowed down just below her waist, all neatly brushed back into an intricate yet simple high ponytail, where all the right side of her hair was braided into tiny multiple braids; all pulled back into a high ponytail with a few golden engraved beads and thin threads of gold adorned them, that fell seductively with the loose tresses from the left side of her head. Holding it all together was a single gold leaf headpiece, ornamented with freshwater pearls and sparkling crystals, attached to a comb that held all her hair in place.

 

Her eyes were a deep lustrous gold and were almond in shape, giving an almost mysterious all-knowing look as she stared down at them. The young woman that looked around about in her 20's had a naturally youthful face, Her lips were a beautiful shade of light red, which would normally only be achieved through make-up, looked and seemed an all natural colour, laid in a vacant thin line. The woman wore a sleeveless, form-fitting, Ivory white turtleneck dress that fell to her ankles where dark golden lotus were embroidered on the bottom corner that slowly climbed upwards, high slits on the sides of the dress that stop just below her hips along her thigh revealing her legs where she is wearing a form-fitting dark golden leggings underneath the dress and knee-high dark brown boots. Around her waist was a golden yellow, fully lined sash-like belt that hung dark golden, armoured tasset metal plates that dangled at her sides.

 

Upon her right shoulder was a dark golden shoulder pauldron armour that stops at her upper arm; with matching vine accents the metal engravings. While on her forearm of her right hand was covered by a matching dark golden gauntlet and cuff. Then sprouting out from the backless dress were four gigantic wings curled out curling slightly around her side almost as if shielding her sides.  
   
….

 

…...

 

 

And suddenly they charged at one another, knowing fully well neither of them was going to back down. The Kagome, Inuyasha shied back as the opponents, leapt at one another with catlike sharp movements, with her waving the hooked blade in figure eights multiple times blocking his claws as made sure he could slip by her to get to Inuyasha before both touched down on the ground again. Vallaria cracked a smile. This time, she made sure to make eye contact. For a brief moment, she could see the annoyance in her opponent’s eyes. she felt grateful for the advantage.

  
Their speed was terrifying to watch from Kagome's view as for one moment they were standing and next they vanished with speeds that her eyes couldn't keep up with until they stopped again. Advancing. Advancing. The Sesshomaru charged at Vallaria with the hooked sharp claws upheld, going to his fore-swing and following it with a backswing. Vallaria dodged the first and met the second with her blades. The weight Sesshomaru pushed forward sent her blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of her hands.

 

_'CLANK!!'_   
_'SHRINK!'_

 

Metal clashing with claws rang through the clearing, signalling their battle. Striking. This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Vallaria’s shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimetre. Vallaria swung. Her dual blades missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The Sesshomaru managed to send a smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Vallaria had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made her angrier.

  
Swing. Swing. Swing. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing of the one before it, found flesh. The heavy broadsword ate through her opponent as easily as air. Leaping back Sesshomaru lifted a claw had to the cut that was made on his cheek, blood trailed down, only for it to quickly heal.

 

The air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't, the tension might. No-one speaks, what is there to say at a time like this? _'He's nearly the same speed as I am.... possibly a level 80? no if he was he would have been slower... he's definitely not in the level 100's though yet he can keep up so I could be wrong'_ Vallaria thought as he chest rose and fell heavily as her wings ruffled and flexed as her irritation slowly rose as she watched him stare at her, no emotion was shone but it was like he was compilating something.

 

"Your sister is strong," Kagome muttered as she supported Inuyasha's back, staring at the destruction of small craters they made by leaping or crashing into the swamps environment.

 

"This is nothing. She's a lot stronger than this, she's just fooling around here," Inuyasha admitted.  
"Seriously?!"  
"Lord Inuyasha is correct, Lady Vallaria isn't someone you want as a foe, as she rules the northern skies," Myoga stated.

"I'll deal with you later," Sesshomaru stated, before charging once again.

 

"Inuyasha!" Vallaria  voice cut there through their talk as they turned, time slowed down, "Move!" She commanded seeing as they watched them clash once again, but this time he faked a swipe of his claw causing her step back before he swiped at her again before moving at fast speeds past her straight towards them, before his sharp claws wrapped around his neck lifting Inuyasha into the air.

 

_'Damn I can't use a spell here, if I fire it at him it might get the girl and Inuyasha as well,'_ Vallaria gritted her teeth as she dashed after him.

 

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

  
"Of all the places for him to hide it," Sesshomaru stated, lifting Inuyasha higher, "All this time underneath our very own noses, or to be technical above our very own noses. Right, Above one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he choose  you to hide it."

 

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha growled grasping Sesshomaru's hand that had a hold of his neck, "Your making no sense at all!"

 

"Well then brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge, why don't you come with me to find out," Sesshomaru answered reaching out two claws towards Inuyasha's right eye, where a bright light of golden lasered in causing him to cry out in pain.

 

"Ah!" Kagome gasped in horror.  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga called out.

  
"Let him go!" Vallaria snarled as she sprinted towards Sesshomaru, watching before her as Sesshomaru pulled back his hand as a glowing black pearl came from Inuyasha's eye into his hand, before dropping Inuyasha to the ground.

 

" ** _[Maximize Magic Greater Punishment!]_** " Vallaria's voice roared over the swamp, as both of her blades gleamed with a bright light as she leapt towards the elder Inu no Tashio Son, with an 'X' swipe of her swords that shot a beam of light directly at him sending across golden light crashing into the chest of Sesshomaru sending him flying deep into the swamp.

 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's worried shouted was heard.

 

Once the light dimmed down, a giant burnt scorch mark singed the ground in a straight line coming from her to where Sesshomaru was sent. Fluttering her wings she made her way over to Inuyasha, lowering her blades slightly before she heard snarling, "Stay near Inuyasha," Vallaria commanded the human girl who worriedly checked over Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded worriedly before looking at the silver-haired male, "Inuyasha," She mumbled worriedly.

 

Stepping out of the crushed foliage and scorched ground, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at Vallaria; both their power radiating from one another refusing to step back down, before looking down at the pearl in his hand. He had what he came for, he could deal the white wench later, giving a chuckle as he turned his gaze to Inuyasha.

"No wonder searching beneath ground was useless," Sesshomaru stated, "Seeing, yet never seen, protected but never known by its protector," He repeated what he once said to Inuyasha before looking back down at the glowing black pearl, "Our father's tomb inside a black pearl, deep within your eye,"

 

"AND ALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Inuyasha snarled, his right eye squinted from the pain, "YOU pretended she was my Mother!"

"Hm." Sesshomaru took no heed, "You're not amused,"  
"No am I am not," Inuyasha swayed as he got to his feet, Vallaria watching them both wearily, "YOU BASTARD!!!"

 

  
…..

 

 

…..

 

 

….

 

 

" ** _[GREATER DIVINE PURIFICATION BLADE!]_** "

 

….

 

 

…..

 

 

….

 

  
   
Crossing her blades in a _'X'_ formation across herself, both of her blades pulsed heavily like a heartbeat as they began to gleam as she leapt forth with Inuyasha who flexed out his claws to strike at Sesshomaru, who only leapt upwards out of the way with quick demonic speeds, who flicked his hands once again bringing out the strange glowing ribbon whip of light striking down at where Inuyasha and Vallaria stood. Vallaria and Inuyasha quickly dodged; Inuyasha leapt out of the way while Vallaria flapped her wings strongly to take to the air to escape, dodging the multiple other strikes, however, Inuyasha wasn't so lucky from the second strike.

 

"Die." His voice deep and controlled, swiping his clawed hand one last time straight down at Inuyasha.

 

Time seemed to slow down for Vallaria. Dread filled her, pushing against her like an invisible gale, like the chilling winds that cut at her skin as she dove with quick speeds her wings wrapped around her; close to her body as she picked up speed. Dread had her stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. Dread set on her face as her eyebrows frowned and her teeth locked tight together. As she landed her wings unravelled like a rising wave of glowing white she wrapped them around Inuyasha, both of their golden eyes caught a glimpse of a billowing kimono before a bright light consumed it like a blazing flame.Time seemed to pick up again as her wings lowered slightly as both of them watched as the Faceless Un-mother crumbled to the ground in charred pieces, and as her kimono fluttered down in pieces with the slow air - a single piece landed on the half-demon's shoulder.

 

"The Un-mother!" Myoga stated.  
"She gave her life to protect him," Kagome spoke unsure how to feel.

  
"Demon spirit or not, she still had a mother's heart," Myoga explained standing on Kagome's shoulder, "And in the end protecting her child, is what she can't help do."

 

"My boy~" a faint whisper of the Un-mothers voice was heard causing both the Angelic being and the Half-demon to stare down at the head, before Sesshomaru destroyed it with his glowing whip, causing Inuyasha to growl up at his elder brother and the woman to tighten a grip harder on her blades.....

 

"Hey, you!" Kagome shouted running up to the side of Inuyasha and Vallaria, a frown decorated her features.

  
"Kagome don't!" Myoga pleaded, "or he will kill us both!"  
"Be quiet," Kagome whispered scolding the flea.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice commanded, "Jaken." he called again, as he looked around.

  
"Aye Milord!" Jaken responded rushing out the grass with staff in hand, "Lord Sesshomaru, the staff of skulls is ours once more!" he declared happily handing over his staff to the Dog Demon, who smirked down at the glowing black pearl.

 

 

……

 

 

…...

 

 

.......

 

 

"At last the time has come," Sesshomaru declared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dropping the black pearl to the ground, Sesshomaru rose the two-faced staff before bringing the tip down upon the pearl causing it to shine a bright pink and the old man on the staff to start laughing a horrible cackling hoarse laugh. "Thee Old man laughs," Jaken stated watching the staff, "It means the tomb will open!" And as the little green Imp demon stated the bright pink light from the pearl burst before being sucked back in turning the pearl black once more as a strong breeze blew causing Vallaria to tighten her wings around Inuyhasha for a bit before folding off to the sides as they watched a dark round portal formed off to the side of Sesshomaru, who without hesitation leapt into the dark  portal vanishing from sight followed by the small imp.

 

"They're gone," Kagome gasped as she watched, before seeing movement in the corner of her eye, "Hey wait!" as she watched the winged woman moved forward and into the portal without looking back. This action caused Inuyasha to frown, ignoring the fact Myoga leapt onto his shoulder.

 

"You must follow! As you must move quickly before the Portal will close!" Myoga exclaimed, "Do you want your brother to take the sole possession of your father's treasure!"

 

"Let him. Why do I care," Inuyasha answered back with a growl at the back of his throat as he rose to his feet.

  
"But Sire!" Myoga pleaded.

 

"I never said I wasn't going in there, after all the only thing I care for has gone after my brother, and..." Inuyasha growled as he clutched the piece of kimono that was on his shoulder, "Say your prays Sesshomaru, your dead!" tossing the piece aside he turned to look to Kagome. "You stay here! It's too dangerous for yo-" Only to stop as he noticed Kagome was no longer beside him but rather going straight towards the dark portal.

 

"What do you want?! An invitation!" Kagome snapped before disappearing into the dark portal.

 

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped quickly darting after her, arms spread out wide as they floated through the dark blackish red portal he shouted at her, "You do realise Sesshomaru is there!"

 

"Well duh! And so is your sister! That's why we gotta go! No can do that, no matter who he is!" Kagome replied back with a frown, as the portal cleared it revealed a foggy wasteland of jagged rocks with skeletal vultures circling a humongous skeleton in armour smack dab in the middle. As they fell from the blue sky one of the many skeletal vultures flew under them catching both Inuyasha and Kagome; flying straight towards the gigantic skeleton that towered over the large jagged rock terrain.

 

And not far ahead was the flapping of white wings allowing the Skeleton undead, bird-like creature to catch up to flying by her side - her wings ruffling in the air.

 

"father," Inuyasha mumbled gaining Kagome's attention.  
"Hmm? Those bones there are your dads?!" Kagome questioned her eyes widening at the size.  
"What else would they be?"  
"Not that he was alive once too but... Whatta you mean what else, they're huge okay!" Kagome snapped.

 

"Its true, they are huge because he himself was of incrementable stature," Myoga explained as the undead vulture flew into the mouth of the skeleton corpse mouth following after Vallaria, "Here he is, in his truest form, undisguised, the treasured sword embedded into his bones, That is what Lord Sesshomaru is after."

 

Flying and Flying was all Vallaria had in mind. Even though she heard Myoga and the questions the human girl asked, she had her own questions to ask.... and not about this situation, more like questions she had for Inuyasha but for that was, for now, a later time, as she knew she was approaching danger. Inu no Tashio's Elder Son, Sesshomaru showed promise in being someone who she could go to toe to toe within powers, strength, and speed as he could keep up with her when she was using thirty percent of her speed, strength, and power however; she knew if she used any higher then that... it would be strictly overkilling as she had tested her powers on multiple kinds of demons that treaded on her lands to cause harm or mischief they couldn't even survive at least ten percent or if they were lucky fifteen percent of her power. ' _Maybe its due to the cause I am on the other end of the spectral scale, as demons had dark Tainted Karma back in YGGDRASIL and in this body of mine now is on the other end of the scale - for light and Justified purified Karma.... after all powered lights from my feathers burn demons that are weaker...'_ Her mind went back to the Un-mother who had Inuyasha and was caught in the radius of her single feather, seeing her entire front right side was completely burned and charred before Sesshomaru had killed her.

 

She shook her head as they dove down the throat of the skeleton, She needed to focus as her courage was in need. She felt her fears flow out and a warrior broke free inside her. She felt like she could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture couldn't hold her back from protecting Inuyasha from Sesshomaru. Her golden eyes locked onto where the throat ended showing the millions upon millions of skulls.

 

"Here is what I have sought," Sesshomaru muttered to himself, "At last I shall take possession of the sacred sword," staring down at what stood before him. At first, glance embedded deep within a golden circular platform above all the piles of skulls, the sword appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. "The lethal legendary blade, known to kill hundred in one stroke, Tessaiga," Grasping the hilt with his right hand.

 

"They say it was forged from the fang from your father's own mouth," Jaken spoke in awe, "Once you possess the blade Tessaiga, you possess his power as well!" watching as Sesshomaru tightened his grip to begin pulling the blade out. Shocking sparks of electrical power sparked from the hilt bit at the hand of Sesshomaru causing him to slowly let go watching as the electricity slowly danced away once he let go of the hilt, and to stare at his darkened burnt hand encased in a cloud of dark smoke.

 

"It's not stuck is it?" Jaken asked worriedly.

  
"Father has done his work well," Sesshomaru stared down at his quickly healed hand as the smoke vanished, "The blade is sealed,"

 

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cry rang through the skeleton causing the Dog demon to turn to see standing on one of the many ribs was his half-brother and the two women - Human and.... he wasn't sure what the winged woman was, but whatever she was, she was sided with the half-breed who leapt down swiping down with his claws shouting only for Sesshomaru to step out of the way.

 

"We're not finished yet!" crashing into the bones he growled raising an enclosed fist, "Now where did he go!" only to look up to see him standing on the ribcage.

 

"Be more respectful, it's our father's tomb." Sesshomaru scolded calmly staring down. 

"Looks who's talking! You're the one who's here robbing his grave!" Inuyasha retaliated, "Why not respect him by leaving!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Look back! Look back!" Myoga cried out.  
"Look where? How come?" Inuyasha inquired before turning around to see the blade.  
"Do you see that! The blade from your father's fang! Tessaiga!" Myoga cheered.

 

Slowly walked around the golden platform he began to inspect the blade, "Huh? What? you mean this?" Inuyasha scoffed frowning at how the blade looked covering indents, chips and the fraying hilt, "What a piece of junk, Tessaiga what now? It won't even cut paper," Inuyasha instituted, this caused the winged woman to sigh and shake her head in disappointment of how Inuyasha insulted his father's weapon.

 

"Lord Inuyasha, you must draw the sword, please." Myoga began, "And you Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out, could you..." Myoga stated confidently.

 

"Do you mean to say, that Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru replied.

  
"Of course," Myoga continued as Inuyasha looked down at him in surprise at that answer, "it was always intended that Lord Inuyasha should inherit it, He-he was entrusted with the tomb wasn't he erh-um that should be proof enough if you ask me," Myoga answered slowly began to stutter as a nervous sweat began to form as he moved back further into the collar of Inuyasha's Kimono. "Now Hurry, hurry! And claim what's yours!" Myoga ushered Inuyasha nervously.

 

"What intrusted? What inheritance?! For all I care, he can keep the rusty piece of junk," Inuyasha growled stepping away from the platform growling up at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...." Vallaria muttered her features changed into one of disappointment, her once anger filled golden orbs dulled as they were saddened by how he treated the possibility of having this precious blade from his father.... the very exact same blade that he used to protect him and his mother from that night of his birth.

 

"What I do mind though, is what all those other stuff!" Inuyasha yelled, "Good thing you're in a grave cause your gonna die!" Inuyasha leapt towards Sesshomaru with another swipe of his claws only for him to dodge out of the way with quick speeds, leaping back down to the pile of skulls.

 

"Now is that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru mocked as he continued to easily dodge all the strike Inuyasha gave with his claws, causing him to smash into one of the ribs with a grunt.

 

"Damn," Inuyasha grunted.  
"You fight as if you still a child," Sesshomaru stated once again.  
"You can't fight unarmed, Get the sword! Get the sword!" Myoga pleaded.  
"You shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, causing the half-demon to look up at the ribs to see her standing on the rib holding into Vallaria who had now her swords strapped to her sides with the waist armour inside their sheaths and had her right arm wrapped around the human girl's torso to keep her steady.

 

"Get the dumb sword!" Kagome shouted.  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha stared in bewilderment.

  
"Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right! If you can't hit him in the body! Hit him in the Ego! Hit him where it hurt his pride!" Kagome exclaimed this explanation caused him to chuckle.

 

"I get it," Inuyasha replied as he stared at the blade, "I'll do it! If only to see the look on your face." Inuyasha spoke smugly as he made his way over to the blade embedded into the golden platform.

 

Vallaria frowned as she closed her eyes lowering her head causing the fringe bangs of her Platinum-golden hair to cover them. 'Where did I go wrong........' her thoughts darkened before she peered in the corner of her eyes to see Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha who leapt upon the platform and grabbed the hilt.

 

"This is gonna be more fun, then I thought!" Inuyasha said aloud.

  
"N-n-No!" Jaken shouted as they watched him trying to pull out the sword, "Inuyasha is immune to the spell that thwarted Lord Sesshomaru!"

 

"I knew it! Tessaiga is fated to become Lord Inuyasha's!" Myoga exclaimed in awe nervousness as he leaned forward watching as the Inuyasha's shoulders shook and trembled as they pulled, as he pulled hard Inuyasha growled as the tip of the sword began to glow causing the entire platform to glow in white light.

 

"Pull harder! Draw it out!" Kagome shouted as she tightened her grip on Vallaria's arms who didn't seem bothered at all by the hard grip she had on her, as she was more intently focused on Inuyasha and the glowing blade that remained within the platform as Inuyasha began to pull harder.

 

 

.....

 

  
.....

 

 

However the blade did not budge a single inch as the light began to fade out once more, the blade still embedded deep within the golden platform that laid above the skulls. Once the glow had faded Inuyasha stopped pulling the blade as he stared down in confusion.

 

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Myoga." Inuyasha spoke up finally as a frustration, a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

  
"Yes?" Myoga spoke up only to be cut off as Inuyasha grasped him between two fingers and began to crush him between them.

 

"I couldn't pull out the sword, could I," Inuyasha interrogated.  
"No, you didn't" Myoga gasped between breaths.

 

"Are you done, I am," Sesshomaru intervened as he charged at him at high speeds, swiping at him at his claws causing a starting chase, only for Inuyasha to grabbed and shoved against the wall of the rib cage as Sesshomaru raised his other claw. "I Don't think you've met my poison claws," his raised claws glowed green before shoving forwards to hit Inuyasha with his poison only for Inuyasha to dodge out of the way. The glowing light ate away at the rib melting away at the marrow and the bone causing it to splatter to the ground like acid.

 

To only once again be chased by the older Inu no Tashio son, who leapt into the air and with a stroke of his hand the glowing ribbon like whips struck down at Inuyasha, sending him crashing into the piles of skulls and bones.

 

"Don't worry milord, I can take ca-" Jaken chuckled only to freeze in movement as a 'shink!' was heard slowly turning his gaze down to see a silver blade held to his throat, a nervous sweat began to fall down his face and back as he could feel the close presence behind him, shakily turning his head he flinched to see the dangerous golden eyes that didn't belong to his milord but rather the woman who burned the Un-mother with her light and was par against his lord.

 

"You will be doing nothing," She stated the sharp blade clinked as she turned it upwards slightly.  
"Vallaria!" Inuyasha called out only to be punched in the gut and punched in the face.  
"Y-You don't frighten me," Jaken sputtered.

  
"You sure about that little demon? I did warn you shall you interfere..." She trialled off in a dangerous tone.

 

Kagome watched between the two pairs in dangerous before she rushed over to the Imp demon and grabbed his staff and try to tug it out of his grasp, "You coward! you stinking toad!"

 

"You stinking human!" Jaken shouted, only for Kagome fail when she was shoved back.  
"I warned you..." Vallaria hissed, her moon Blade inched closer to the neck of the Imp.

 

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted seeing her fall, only for himself leap at Sesshomaru only to shoved in the stomach by his brother's claws as Sesshomaru's other claws began to glow an acidic green. Gritting her teeth Vallaria shoved the Imp down knocking him upside the head, as Kagome's hand wrapped around the hilt shouting worriedly towards the half-demon as Sesshomaru shoved him down and flexed his poison lit claws.

 

"INUYASHA!!!"

 

 

_'SHINK!"_

 

 

"Whoops...."

 

At that sound was heard everyone paused in their movements, all their heads turned towards Kagome who stood by the platform... with the unembedded blade held in her hands. 'It was as I thought.... very expected of you tashio,' Vallaria thought as she slowly arose her foot held down the imp.

 

"It just came out," Kagome muttered as she stared at the group of demons and winged woman, "Sorry..." before she turned to look at the blade. _'Now what....'_ Kagome thought.

 

"Th-That's impossible! If the two of them couldn't don't, how is it possible that mere human ever hoped to pull it out!" Jaken screeched from laying down on the skulls.

 

"Don't look at her! Look at me!" Inuyasha snarled as he swiped at Sesshomaru only to for him to speedily dodge and appear in front of Kagome who stepped back in fear.

 

"What are you? and how did you draw out the sword..." Sesshomaru questioned, staring between the sword and the girl.  
"Good thing he's focused on her now and not us aye, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga sighed in relief.  
"Shut up! Sesshomaru! Leave her alone she's not involved in this!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Inuyasha! Stay back! Step any closer and I'll cut you!" Kagome threatened, holding the blade in front of her.

 

"For some unknown reason, I was unable to draw it out the Tessaiga, Fortunately, you were unable to draw it out as well, It's obvious that she must die," Sesshomaru replied staring back Inuyasha.

 

 

.....

 

 

......

 

 

"I should have expected as much...." Vallaria sighed with a breathless sigh which caught the attention of both brothers and Kagome.

 

"Wh-What do you mean Lady Vallaria?" Myoga asked nervously, watching as the woman dressed in white n' gold made her way over to Kagome who blinked multiple times still watching Wearily Sesshomaru as Vallaria's gaze remained entirely on Kagome, her moon blade remained in her grasp.

 

"The reason neither of you could draw it, was because you were not worthy," Vallaria finally spoke, her brows frowned slightly as she looked between the brothers staring them both down, "Do you recall when the blade was made? or why it was made?" She questioned staring at Sesshomaru, continuing as he did not respond to her, his golden gaze looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she made her way towards him and Kagome.

 

"That blade wasn't made just to slice down a hundred or thousands of enemies just because it can..... It was made to protect. It was made to protect Inuyasha's mother," She explained, which caused Inuyasha's eyes to widen at that statement, "The reason the blade didn't choose you was because you wanted the blade for power, not for protecting others but to slay others; Your father made that blade with a heart of love and compassion he had for Inuyasha's mother, the love of his life that he died protecting, the very mother who you had the nerve to insult greatly with a Un-mother Demon!" She hissed, her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer, her gaze shifted to Jaken causing him to flinch in fear and scuttle backwards as she knew he was the brains behind the idea, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

 

"Izayoi had a heart of gold. She loved your father with all of her being and heart, she loved Inuyasha even though she knew she had to deal with the harshness and cruelty of people rejecting him by society! You lack the love.... the compassion, and the humanity your father had, that is why it didn't choose you.... that is why the blade moved when she pulled it out."

 

Vallaria slowly walked her way over to Kagome, her golden eyes locking with her brown ones, staring deep into hers before changing to Sesshomaru.

 

"She has the heart of a mortal, that is correct. But that mortal heart understand the love of family, the compassion, and... the humanity you lack... because she's human.... because she has the same mortality that Izayoi had, the same instinct to protect when you threatened Inuyasha, the very same Instinct I had when I took Inuyasha under my wing as my Little brother," She explained standing before Sesshomaru, a stern narrowed golden gaze met a determined serious Golden gaze.

 

"And as much as it disappoints me... Inuyasha was not worthy because he wanted the blade to show you up, to hurt your pride. He called it a piece of Junk, and not a special blade he was left to protect unawares to him that very blade is the one he used to protect him and his mother when he was born...." Vallaria, slowly stepped closer to Kagome, her golden gaze didn't turn away as she honestly stated her emotion.

 

Words left Inuyasha. As he stared at the very woman who saw as an older sister, those very golden eyes deepened with disappointment, caused his heart fell silent..... He's seen those eyes before, those very eyes that showed when she talked about her lost comrades she once fought alongside with..... the very eyes he didn't want her to have when she spoke about him.... the very eyes she had now. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at her when she announced what that blade was made for. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He closed his mouth before he finally spoke.

 

"Your right it is weird, that she could do it when we couldn't, but she is still a human girl," Inuyasha spoke a lot calmer this time, before turning his gaze to Kagome, "Kagome, Give him the sword, there's no choice....." this comment caused Vallaria's eyes to widen in surprise.

 

"No way! Why does he automatically get to keep it, when Vallaria stated it was to protect mother once! Since he couldn't pull out means he wasn't supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it!" Kagome declared clenching the hilt tighter.

 

_'This girl seriously has guts or she is really asking for a death wish,'_ Vallaria thought, but even so she had to agree with the human girl, with her moon blade held in front, she stepped closer to Kagome's side her wing forming around her body causing a smug grin to form on Kagome's face.... it looked like she got the approval from Inuyasha's sister.

 

"Don't be stupid! Your only a human! So back off, Shut up, and but out!" Inuyasha shouted.

  
"But I- What do you know! Your just a-" She paused when she heard a breathless amused huff from the Older brother turning her gaze to him, Vallaria shook her head at her little brother but kept her eyes on Sesshomaru who closed his eyes and his lip curled in an amused mock lip curl.

 

"Inuyasha. Your patience with this creature is astonishing to me," He stated, opening his eyes he stared at his half-breed brother as he ran his clawed fingers through his hair flicking aside as he spoke, "You protect her, Indulge her, and even seem to love her." 

 

"Erh..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he was unsure how to respond to him.

   
"Certainly these feelings, are a mercy of yours, that isn't something I inherited from our great n' terrible father," Sesshomaru stated looking up at the ribcage almost as if he was remembering their father.

 

"As the winged-woman stated, it must have been that mother of yours, that human mother. Who caused, our father to meet his end, in this noble place," Sesshomaru's calm monotone caused the atmosphere to tense further, "Her blood effects you as well, is that such endears you to them? When it comes to human's, I, of course, bare no such weakness." 

 

"How dare you..." Vallaria snarled, her voice dropping down a tone, as Sesshomaru turned around facing his glowing green claw towards Vallaria and Kagome causing them both to flinch, Kagome pulled the blade closer to herself as her wings wrapped around herself, in the split second that the bone melted over them Vallaria grabbed Kagome and pulled her into her embraced as they were buried by the melted bone.

 

 

.......  
 

  
.......

 

 

"KAGOME!!! SISTER!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

 

.......

 

 

......

 

 

........

 

 

 

 


	8. A Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Amaryllis Flower: (m) Amaryllis are best known for sporting red or red and white blooms, but they also come in other colours. Some varieties are multi-coloured. Colour symbolism for the amaryllis can also be applied to many other decorative flowers. Some amaryllises have some shades of purple, but they mostly come in varieties of dark purples; A Purple Amaryllis symbolizes not only royalty, but the spiritual side of life. While white Amaryllis flowers that resemble a Lily have the symbolize meaning for mourning for a loved one.

Darkness...

 

Familiar darkness she once experienced before.....

 

The very same darkness that she now accepted as an old friend.....

 

She could remember when the darkness once scared her when she was a small child.....

 

 

As a child, she used to wake in the middle of the night and wish for the sun. The darkness worried her, her imagination ran wild suppling many beasts with fantastical jaws to lurk beyond the range of her vision. But now she embraced it. The pitch blackness provided cover from the flesh and blood monsters of the day, the ones with their claws and demonic forms, the ones who can be judge, jury and executioner in the name of survival. But this very darkness was moulded over her, coating her entire back, her wings as she remained stiff hunched over form protected the life covered by her wings.

 

She could feel her heartbeat… She could hear the young girl's heartbeat.... every single pound in both of their chests.  through her ears, that was occupied by the steady heavy, warm breathing, and the coughing of the human girl she shielded from the melted bone; drowning it out in the ears. Vallaria knew she couldn't stay here. She had to but She couldn't. This great pounding, this great pressure; every beat. She couldn't hear it, but she could feel it. 

 

Her own heart beats for her little brother. Her heart beats for the guild she built with her friends. Her heart beats for her Survival. She loved her dear friends she once fought alongside for, She loved the new earth she was taken to and all her beauty. In her heart courage and a will to survive began to build. She is Vallaria, not Haruna no more. She thinks for the denizens that live within the Mother's Cradle. She lives and breathes, for she is alive and not an avatar. She laughs. She dreams of what once was. She protects what cannot protect themselves. And for all those things, her heart beats.... for them.

 

The dim glowing lights of her wings flickered, casting a crepuscular glow within the encased melted dome; lighting up the darkness like flickering candlelight that created an arc of brilliant gold in the blackness.

 

Groaning slightly after coughing for air, Kagome slowly tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness holding onto the Tessaiga tightly for life. But like a gentle small candle flame, the darkness began to seep away, turning her head her eyes widen to see the creation of this warm light, Vallaria's wings were the cause of the light, they seemed to radiate as they were nothing more than an archway to somewhere beautiful. The young human girl could imagine shrinking down and stepping into the light, golden and warm, yet not hot enough to burn. At that moment she was mesmerized as if she was staring a beautiful light painting.

 

"Are you alright?" Vallaria asked, her illuminating golden eyes peering down at her.

  
"Y-Yes, I'm alright What about you?" Kagome answered before noting the melted bone coated the outside of her wings.

  
"I'm fine, this can be easily cleaned off," Vallaria reassured.

 

  
"Okay, thank you for shielding me, but right now we need to get out of this muck," Kagome sputtered as she tried looking for any cracks behind her as she didn't want to try going near the melted bone by Vallaria's four wings.

 

 

"Agreed," Turning her golden gaze she nodded her head to the left a little gesturing to part of the melted bone, "Over there is the weakest part, you'll be able to use the sword to cut through the thick layer part of merrow there," Vallaria gestured.

 

"Right!" And began striking at the melted bone with the Tessaiga, slicing away at the melted bone and marrow; it felt like cutting through thick layers of pastry except it was thicker and a disgusting slimy texture.

 

 

   
……

 

  
 

"KAGOME!!! VALLARIA!!!!" Inuyasha cried out as he watched them vanished under the melted bone and marrow of his Father's bones, panic and fear set into his heart.

 

"So fragile, Don't you agree little brother?" Sesshomaru lowered his glowing poisoned clawed hand as he stared down at the melted bone that began to harden.

 

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled deeply as rage spread across his features.

  
"And not just humans, That winged-woman and Half-breeds too," Sesshomaru continued turning his gaze to Inuyasha.

  
"Rahhh!" Filled with hate he charged at his older half-brother claws held out, before leaping towards him, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

 

Smashing his claws into where Sesshomaru once was, the elder Inu no Tashio brother leapt out of the way as wrapped up Inuyasha with his long mokomoko-sama, that sat upon his right shoulder; which was the fur and tail of his true form which he retained in his humanoid form before bringing him close.

 

"How can you think, that with your dirty blood that you are my equal," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at him, before twirling him around and sending him back flying crashing into the piles of skulls and bones; smacking his back into the rib. 

 

"You.." Inuyasha growled, only to lift up his arm to block the glowing ribbon like a whip.

  
"You forget your station," Sesshomaru warned whipping him back and forth, "Worthless Half-breed!" sending Inuyasha crashing into the skeleton corpse rib once more before falling onto the bones with a grunt.

 

"A half-breed am I," Inuyasha grumbled once again lifting his arm to block his brother's whip, his mind going back to the day he first learnt about what he was.

  
   
 _ **~Flash Back Starting~ **_

 

  
_Laughter ran through the wealthy estate as noblemen played with a ball, kicking it back and forth as noble ladies watched from the sidelines in groups; dress in beautiful colours of kimonos. As a little Inuyasha rushed after to the ball to where one of caught it in their hands, unaware they were laughing in mock of the small boy muttering among themselves._

 

_"Look he wants to play~"_   
_"Dirty half-breed,"_

 

_Before the man tossed the ball aside sending it bounding and bouncing over the bridge, in which the small Inuyasha chased after running across the bridge catching the ball once he crossed the other side, slowly turning around he watched as all the noble men and women began walking away as if they were never playing, stepping forward he watched as they entered the compound home ignoring him entirely._

 

_"Half-breed?" The small Inuyasha echoed, repeating what the noblemen and woman called him._

 

_"Inuyasha…." A sweet calling caused the boy to turn away from the now empty courtyard to see there in the middle of the garden, dress in her fine kimonos of pinks, reds and blues. His mother standing there looking towards him while sitting high up in the branches in the tree by his mother was Angel-chan watching him from above by his mother. Tossing the ball aside he rushed over into the gardens straight into the arms of his mother. Looking up at her he asked the question that would dearly change his life forever._

 

_"Mother, Angel-chan, What's a half-breed?" The little Inuyasha asked unaware that question caused their hearts to plummet and tears to fall from their eyes._

 

  
   
 ** _~Flash Back End~_**

 

 

_'That's right... I remember. My mother... Vallaria…. they were crying. Crying for me,'_ Inuyasha thought, recalling the tears that fell down both their porcelain faces when he asked that question. _'They knew what it meant, what my life would be like,'_ Groaning he placed a claw upon a rib to support him, gritting his teeth as his brows furrowed. His eyes locked upon the melted bone of where Vallaria and Kagome were buried under.

 

"Half-breed or full-breed, to me it don't matter, but when you insult my Mother and my sister that's when I get angry," Inuyasha growled turning his glaring eyes towards his brother. When he turned at last to face him there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. "For both their sakes and if nothing else-" Turned and charged straight towards him as he snarled, "I'm gonna make you pay!" Striking his claws against his brother quickly chasing after him as Sesshomaru tried to dodge him.

 

"That was for Mother!" he shouted, swiping at him once more striking at him, "That was for my Sister! And this!" Slicing at him once for "And this is for Kagome!!" Inuyasha snarled leaping up at Sesshomaru striking across his chest armour causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen just slightly at the sudden speed and strength.

 

"Th-This can't be happening, just a moment ago he could even hit at all!" Jaken cried out as he watched Sesshomaru's shoulder armour crack and shatter to the floor.

 

"All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl and woman?" Sesshomaru mocked a slight smirk slide on his lips, "If I had known if that what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed them sooner,"

 

"I'm gonna slit open your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl!" Inuyasha snarled, "By the time I'm done with you, your gonna wish it was you who is dead!"

 

 

…..

 

 

  
…..  
 

 

  
Bursting forth two gigantic wings sprouted forth from the gooey greyish blue pile of melted bone and merrow before bursting Vallaria gasped for breath shaking her head and feathers to rid of the melted bone before reaching down into the melted bone and pulled up revealing Kagome gasping for breath holding onto the blade tightly.

 

"*Gasp!* Thanks, I thought I was a goner," Kagome thanked looking up at the winged woman who merely nodded in response, as she helped her to her feet.

 

"Huh?!" Inuyasha stared in shock to see Kagome alive and was relieved to see that both of okay.

  
"Hey, you!" Kagome shouted, swinging to point the blade towards Sesshomaru, "You tried to kill me! Didn't you!" Making her way over to Inuyasha's side frowning at Sesshomaru not once lowering the blade.

 

Vallaria shook her head as she plucked a strand of melted bone in her hair, while she flicked her wings back and forth to shake what she could off her wings, as she made her way over just a little bit.

 

"Don't go thinking you can get away with it Mr!" Kagome scolded, "here, I think we underestimated it," Kagome passed the blade to Inuyasha who stared at Kagome in confusion, "Don't let me down."

 

"Hey, erh.. how come your still alive? I can understand Vallaria but..." Inuyasha questioned.

 

Staring down at her hands before she looked at Vallaria who was running her fingers through her forewing to rid the gunk on her wings.

 

"Well I don't know, but Vallaria shielded me from most of the melted bone," Kagome explained.

  
"The sword, that's what protected you," Sesshomaru said, causing them to look at him, Vallaria noting he was gritting his teeth and the skulls beneath his feet began to shake.

 

"It's true! Those claws of his are dipped in a deadly poison! It had to be the sword and Vallaria's wings, or she would have really died!" Myoga exclaimed staring to where Sesshomaru stood, "Why not give it a real test, and try it out on Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga suggested.

 

"Big words for such a small vermin," Sesshomaru sneered, as a faint pink radiating light around him, widening his eyes as a strong breeze blew around him like swirling vortex skulls were floated into the air sending them flying towards the trio, with Kagome hiding behind the two crying out in fear as the skulls shattered against Inuyasha's head and Vallaria's  made a  fore-wing come up in front of her blocking the skulls causing them to shatter like glass against stone, peeking her through her feathers of light.

 

_'What's his problem, what a jerk!'_ Kagome thought before flinching further into the back robes of Inuyasha as another skull shattered against him.

 

"Lets see, if a half-breed can even wield the Tessaiga," Sesshomaru announced his hair floated and his long mokomoko-sama fur floated upwards as the blinding wind speeds picked up, "I myself shall be the witness," Red took over the whites of his eyes as his gold iris's turned blue; his face changed and formed into one more dog-like and white fur began to take over his skin as his teeth sharpened. Before his entire body was consumed by a pink light and began to swirl into the air before the pink light crashed into the bones and skulls, As the pink light vanished he took a form of a giant silver dog with markings similar to the ones he had in his human form. His eyes become red with blue irises, the yōkai marks on his body widened and becomes more apparent, the stripes on his cheeks which are usually smooth became jagged and changed into a somewhat fiercer colour, and his mokomoko wrapped around his body and extended into his tail, Roaring loudly his large claws crushed the skulls and bones underneath him.

 

"He changed!" Kagome panicked.

  
"Good, cause now we know his real form," Inuyasha replied.

 

Snarling and biting Sesshomaru stood before Inuyasha who only gave a laugh, "Now that I'm using this, I'll win for sure," Inuyasha spoke aloud as all three of them stepped back as Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Yep, I say this battle is just about finished before it even started," Swiping the blade Sesshomaru took a step back, before he looked over his shoulder, "Vallaria take Kagome to hide til it's over," Inuyasha ordered.

 

"Understood, but if it gets out of hand I will intervene," Vallaria warned as she stepped back to grab Kagome.

  
"Okay, sure but where!?" Kagome agreed, only to stop when Vallaria wrapped an arm around her waist and placed her under her knees throwing her up just a little, to hold her into a bridal-like style.

 

"H-Hey!" Kagome sputtered, but the Angel woman took no heed as her large four wings snapped open wide, crouching down she leapt into the air with a flap of her wings quickly moving to the side dodging the swipe of Sesshomaru's sharp dog claws.

 

"Here it goes!" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he leapt up into the air and struck down with the blade, "This is it sword, time to show me what your made of," as he sliced down with a swing of his arm only for it to bounce off the fur of Sesshomaru who leapt up some of the ribs to once again try and chomp down on Vallaria who quickly curled up out of the way holding Kagome close, causing him to shatter the ribs he crashed into.

 

"It didn't even make a scratch!" Inuyasha comment only to quickly leap out of the way as Sesshomaru once again leapt to crush Inuyasha under his claws but he leapt out of the way of the sharp white claws. Time and time again Sesshomaru leapt, chomped and tried to crush Inuyasha who leapt and bounded his way along the ribs, and as Sesshomaru bit down green smog began to form where he chomped down on the piles of bones and skulls, the acidic poison of his saliva ate away at the bones causing thick green smog to begin to fill the flooring of the melted bones.

 

"Hey Myoga!, What's the deal! This sword can't even bruise let alone cut!" Inuyasha interrogated.

 

"Well, erh, um Lord Inuyasha, I-I erh Suppose, that it will make a lovely heirloom, if nothing else," Myoga stuttered as he filled with a cloth bag and placed it over his shoulders, "Besides its the thought that counts, now if you excuse me!" Myoga began leaping away off Inuyasha.

 

"Hey! Hey! Woah!" Inuyasha called.

  
"And don't let Lord Sesshomaru push you around okay!" Myoga quickly sputtered before quickly rushing away.

  
"Uh oh, Vallaria quick! Get Kagome out of here! Go up! Up! Up!" Inuyasha shouted as the smog of green miasma began to fill the floor.

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome Shouted as Vallaria flew higher and higher.

  
"Just Focus, and Let Vallaria get you out of here! Even a demon can't stay in those fumes for long!" Myoga explained as he climbed higher only the ribs.

 

"Lord Sesshomaru I can't- Ahhh!" Jaken panicked as he too began to quickly climb.

  
"What about Inuyasha?! Will he be okay!?" Kagome questioned.

  
"He can handle himself, I can assure you he will get out of that miasma," Vallaria reassured.

 

"Listen to Vallaria, but probably no-" Myoga began but fell into the smog before quickly climbing up again, "Forget the heroics! It's for every flea for themselves!" Myoga panicked as he climbed higher as Vallaria flapped her wings faster, tightening her grip on the human girl. 

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out again.

 

 

…..

 

 

  
…...

 

 

 

"Even I can't stay down here for too much longer," Inuyasha coughed, as he leapt to jump out of the smog, his vision grew blurry as he spun around, and was lucky enough to each the beginning of the back of the throat, groaning he tried to move, "Argh! Even my arms and legs are going numb!" only to be snatched up into the jaws to Sesshomaru causing him to cry out in pain as the full dog demon began to bite harder and swing his head back n' forth.

 

"Even a mosquito can bite harder than this piece of junk!" Inuyasha spat, as swung the blade tip to poke into the eye causing him swing his head back and forth even roll over to shake it out but Inuyasha didn't budge as he leapt high and fast breaking out of the shoulder and armour of their father's boney corpse, causing Inuyasha to slip out of the jaws and to hang onto his brother's fur.

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and tried to rush forward but Vallaria grabbed her arm stopping her from going any closer.

  
"No, you must remain here, there is nothing you can do for him right now, this is his fight, only when it gets too dangerous will I intervene," Vallaria scolded narrowing her golden eyes at Kagome before turning her gaze upwards to see them both land separately on the shoulder.

 

"Now do you see the power of the Tessaiga?! I do hope your giving lord Sesshomaru what for!?" Myoga cheered poking out of the bunch of bushes that had grown on the bones.

 

"Where have you been?! This thing is about as useless as a walking stick!" Inuyasha snapped.

  
"Oh.. so maybe it isn't from your father ahem," Myoga stated, before quickly fleeing. 

  
"Hey! He left!" Kagome shouted.

 

"Why am I not surprised, and in the meantime what am I gonna do with this thing!" Inuyasha spat, who quickly leapt out of the way of his brother's claws.

 

"Inuyasha, what have I told you! There's usually more to what meets the eye, do insult what you have left! Do not let pride cloud your judgement!" Vallaria shouted at him, her brow furrowed as she stared him down, as he leapt about avoiding his claws as swiped the blade at his claws being leaping back.

 

"I'm trying and it's not helping!" Inuyasha shouted back, earning a shake of her head... he wasn't putting his pride aside.

  
"That's it! Suck it to him Inuyasha, I think the first one hit!" Kagome cheered.

  
"What are you nuts?! That wasn't even close!" Inuyasha snapped back.

  
"But the sword is yours now, all you gotta do is believe in it as I believe in you," Kagome explained.

 

_'Could it be? This human girl...…..'_ Vallaria's thoughts trailed off as she stared down at Kagome, her eyes slightly narrowing. 

 

"You are nuts! This sword is good for nothing. Mean I'll live cause I'm half demon, you though, you couldn't have a chance," Inuyasha muttered the last part.

 

"So, I should just give up hope...." Kagome trailed off her voice softened as her brown eyes began to water.

 

Slowly turning to gaze towards them Inuyasha flinched when he saw the dangerous aura that emitted from around his sister... if she was giving that glare he knew he messed up big time. "Inuyasha…."Vallaria's voice dropped to a dangerous tone, causing him to gulp as he turned to look at Kagome had her head lowered.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Inuyasha questioned as he heard her begin to sniffle, "Yo-Your not crying are you?" Inuyasha looked like he was in the middle of panicking as one... he's ticked off his sister big time, and two he made the human girl start crying, "NO CRYING!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

"OH! Should I laugh!" Kagome snapped.

 

"NO! you should just shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha snapped back causing Kagome to gasp, all three of them stepping back as Sesshomaru came into view. "Hmph, just wait here and watch," Inuyasha huffed as he held the sword across his shoulder turning to face his brother as he walked his way towards his brother.

 

"Wait a sec, I didn't imagine that did I? Did he just say he would protect me?" Kagome muttered aloud as she stared in astonishment as she wondered if she was hearing things.

 

"No you didn't imagine it, that right there was my little brother's honest thoughts," Vallaria said loud and clear, as she too watched Inuyasha head towards the battle with his brother, "That was the real Inuyasha….." Vallaria mumbled to herself, her lips curling upwards and her golden eyes shone with an unrecognisable emotion.

 

_'In some ways, he is like his brother, but in others, he is totally different,'_ Kagome's thought registered once she heard the Inuyasha's Older adoptive sister speak her mind, watching as Sesshomaru released another bellowing roar.

 

"Yeah, Yeah, Roar, roar to you too buddy, let's get it over with," Inuyasha sneered as he swung the blade to be held in front of him, only to pause as the blade began to pulse.

 

"Huh? Tessaiga's pulsing...." he muttered to himself, _'I can hear it! from that sound from before... no, this time it's different,'_

 

"Get him, Lord Sesshomaru! Bite his little head off! that's right, nibble off all the little-" Jaken cheered screeching out only to be knocked in the head by a Skull that was thrown by the human girl.

 

"We'll see who eats, who!" Kagome shouted throwing two more skulls, causing Vallaria to hurriedly cough to hide her chuckled amusement. _'You can do it! I believe in you, after all, I just know it!_ ' Once again Sesshomaru leapt high into the air with a leaping bound reaching out a claw ready to crush Inuyasha under paw n' claws, while at the same time Inuyasha prepared himself and leapt up slicing the blade up the large Dog Demon's arm, cutting into fur, flesh, muscle, and blood before swinging the blade aside and landing once more as Sesshomaru's dog form collapsed - revealing Inuyasha had entirely severed his left arm as he went crashing down onto the skeleton's armour.

 

Looking down at the blade Inuyasha noticed the entire blade had transformed into something that seemed more fitting for a weapon his father once used... A fitting blade that Vallaria declare was made to once protect his mother. The blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The crossguard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also. "It looks like a fang..." Inuyasha spoke aloud as he held the blade up to see a white aura surround the blade as it gleamed in the sunlight that shone down on them on the netherworld, giving it a testing swing he stared up at his elder half-brother who no stood with gushing blood flowing from his served limb a smirk came upon Inuyasha's features.

 

"It is a fang. The old man really did leave something worthwhile," Inuyasha began as he stared down at his brother, "And now here we are, two brothers fighting over father's sword. But compared to him you and I are nothing," Pointing the large sharp Tessaiga to his brother, "Don't you get it! We're like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body, Heh, we would be lucky if he didn't squash us flat." This earned a hatred filled snarl from the bleeding elder Inu no tashio son.

 

"So maybe I don't have too many memories of him, but it was me, father chose to hide his tomb in after all," Inuyasha declared, "I would rather give up an eye than give up his sword, MAYBE I AM NOT SO WORTHLESS AM I!!!" Inuyasha shouted declaring aloud.

 

"Inuyasha…," Vallaria mumbled her features softened just slightly, as hers wings curled around herself and lowered her eyes. 

 

This shouted declare did not sit well with the Large Dog demon as he once again leapt towards him only to have his eyes widen as Inuyasha slashed and slashed towards him, cutting through fur and skin; with a single last strike Sesshomaru began to fall from the gigantic skeleton his narrowed eyes never left Inuyasha who leapt back onto the armour.

 

"Lord Sesshomaru~!" Jaken wheezed out worriedly, as he watched as his lord was consumed by a white light and turned into a floating round light that quickly began to fly away disappearing into the distance. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" Quickly chasing after the light with a weeping cry.

 

Vallaria stepped forward as her eyes watched as the small orb of light vanished into the blue sky, her golden eyes did not leave from the direction he left until Kagome rushed past her towards Inuyasha who huffed and puffed, her golden gaze went to the pair as she slowly made her way over.

 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she watched as stabbed the blade into the arm and kneeled down to catch his breath, "Inuyasha are you okay?" She asked again worriedly only to earn a breathless and heaving laugh from the half-demon as he stared at the blade before him.

 

"I take it back, So the sword isn't such a piece of junk," Inuyasha said aloud only to feel a smack from the upside of his head causing him to groan in pain to whip around with a growl "Hey! What was that Fo-" only to cut off when he sees his sister's narrowed eyes.

 

"You are so much trouble, Mister, we have a lot to discuss once I get you two back to where you belong...." Vallaria scolded as her hand vanished into a small pocket of blackness causing her blades to vanished into thin air like she never had them before she crossed her arms. "I only held back, because of your predicament, but now that is over you've got a lot of nerve!-"

 

"P-Please Lady Vallaria," Myoga begged as he leapt onto her shoulder looking to meet her narrowed golden gaze, with a gulp.

 

"...Fine, but by the time I take these two back to the village I'm  giving them BOTH a serious punishment and scolding," Vallaria relented her anger smoothed over just slightly, earning a sigh of relief from Inuyasha, Myoga, while Kagome tilted her head as a nervous sweat drop formed on her as she realized her scolding wasn't just for Inuyasha. Leaping onto Inuyasha's shoulder Myoga spoke.

 

"Now, you see I was right after all. If you had listened early, you would have neve-" Only to quickly hold up Inuyasha's finger that was prepared to squish him, "W-Wait! Look over there! I wasn't trying to run away! I was getting us a ride home since Vallaria couldn't carry you both! You... believe me right?" Myoga nervously sputtered out gesturing to the skeletal undead Vultures that perched off to the side.

 

Softening his face Inuyasha looked down at Myoga, "Oh so you didn't run away," Inuyasha began a smile on his lips as he rose to his feet. A proud open mouth smile formed on the half-demon's face as he looked down at Myoga.

 

"I-I Didn't?" Myoga answered, a nervous sweating formed as he began to feel guilty staring at Inuyasha's smile, "I-I-I erh.. Okay! I admit it, I ran away," Myoga confessed, going down to his knees he bowed his eyes squinted shut, "but you have to believe me! If you don't I won't, I wouldn't have ever come back, I am ashamed of myself, I gotta have more faith, Please, Please forgive me!" Looking up at Inuyasha once more.

 

"Myoga~," Inuyasha said sickly sweet, only to change his face into a sinister one as he grasped Myoga between to fingers and squished him before letting him float down.

 

 

"Ah well, such as a life as a fleas rotten life," Myoga sputtered choking.  
 

 

* * *

 

 

Floating down all Three of them exited the portal landing softly on the ground, Kagome holding onto Inuyasha as Myoga travelled with Vallaria respectively who floated to the ground with grace as her wings slowly fluttered as she lowered her to the ground. Her head rose to watch as the portal once again turned back into a black pearl and entered back onto Inuyasha's right eye causing him to blink.

 

"So how are you?" Kagome asked tilting head as she looked at Inuyasha who rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm.

  
"Actually, I feel pretty okay. Everything is back to normal and at least I know now that the old man can rest in peace," Inuyasha answered honestly.

 

"Hmph," Vallaria hummed as she stepped her placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to tense, "Yes, now that everything is back to normal, I need to have a good long discussion with my dear little brother about his pride and stupidity once we get you two back to the village," Vallaria stated as she wouldn't take a no for an answer as she began making her way.

 

"Your sister is quite scary," Kagome clutched her hand to her chest as she watched Vallaria walk in the direction of the Kaede's village, fear running down her spine as she felt the woman's rage licking at her skin like a radiating heat lamp that went over the normal temperatures.

 

"Tell me about it, but....." Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes softened watching her back as hers folded and curled around to her front, her neck turned slightly showing she was listening or talking to Myoga.

 

"But?"

 

"It's her own way to showing she was worried about me, especially when I got into dangerous situations," Inuyasha answered honestly as he followed towards the village, "If anything she is more of a sibling that Sesshomaru would never be, even If she isn't a demon."

 

"Wait she isn't a demon?"

  
"No, She's a hierarchy, Angel,"

  
"She's A WHAT NOW!?!?"  

  
 

…..

  
 

Once they had reached and returned to the village, Vallaria gave the two a very big scolding, it was light facing an enraged predator after throwing multiple stones at it just to get its attention. However the attention they received was something Kagome did not want to experience again, no matter if she was angel or not, she was terrifying enough as it was. 

  
"How many times did I warn about the dangers of this!!" Vallaria scolded, her brows furrowed n' eyes narrowed as her arms were crossed, her wings were ruffled and bristled revealing she was truly angry after he explained most of his situation. Noting his now lowered head, clenching fists and darkened eyes; she released an exhausted sigh as she tried to pull back her anger, so much had happened to him ever since he left the Mother's cradle, and experienced so much pain.

 

"Look, I've told you this many times before and I'd say it over and over again until it gets into your thick skull of yours," Vallaria huffed, as she unfolded her arms as her wings uncurled slightly. Lifting her hands she cupped Inuyasha's cheeks, gently lifting his head to meet her eyes, "It doesn't matter if your half-demon or full demon or even human... I love you way you are, the way who have always been... it shouldn't matter what the other races say, your just perfect the way you are," Vallaria's face features softened with a slight sadness and fondness  before she wrapped her arms around him; wings and all her face in the crook of his neck as she heaved a breath as all the rage seeped out of her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when it happened...." Vallaria mumbled against his skin.

 

Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her familiar soothing scent of faint floral and fruit, "No. I'm sorry for arguing with you and leaving, I knew you would always welcome me back with open arms.... but..."

 

"Your pride won...." Vallaria let out a chuckle as she pulled back with a conflicted look, causing Inuyasha's heart to grow heavy a little, as he knew what was going to happen

 

"Your going away aren't you. You're going back to the Mother's Cradle," Inuyasha questioned.

 

"You know very well that I have to go back, the people would have begun to worry for my sudden disappearance now after all," Vallaria replied earning a saddened look from him, after all this was the first time he met his sister after his fifty year sealing, caressing his cheek she gave a fond smile, "Hey, don't give me that face. I'll be back, I'll come and visit you here whenever I can when you aren't out collecting the Sacred jewel shards. And besides, you'll never be alone, after all, you have feather don't you?" Earning a silent nod from Inuyasha, who looked up at her once more he cupped her cheeks leaning forward he placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she softly closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet moment with her little brother. Once he leaned back she kissed his forehead in return his eyes closing as he embraced the gentle warm affection from his sister.

 

Even though he had lost fifty years lost to being sealed upon a tree with an arrow to his chest to his former priestess lover, if there was one thing that hadn't changed when everything else had. His sister's warmth, love and understanding, even now embraced by her wings and arms, it was like he was a little boy again sleeping within her soft wings out in the sun as she hummed that gentle lullaby and her gentle scent calming his sensitive senses. 

 

 

"I love you, my little brother, I will be back for you." 

 

 

"I love you too Big sister, I will be waiting for you."  

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A Orchid n' Snapdragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Orchid: (m) A orchid represents the symbolism of the exotic beauty of ones-self, It also symbolizes refinement, thoughtfulness and mature charm that radiates from that being. It also symbolizes proud and glorious femininity as the ancient Greeks thought orchids were a symbol of virility. In fact, they were so convinced of the connection between orchids and fertility that they believe orchids with large tuberous roots symbolized a male child, while orchids with small tubers symbolized a female child.
> 
> A Snapdragon: (m) A snapdragon possess two symbolic meanings. This is similar to the mythical creature they resemble, revered in some cultures and feared in others: A snapdragon means grace and, due to its growth in rocky areas, strength. However, it can also symbolize deviousness. In Victorian times, messages from lovers were secretly sent by flowers. A snapdragon was the flower known for truth-telling, such as a hyacinth, meant that the giver is sorry for making a mistake. Snapdragons also symbolize grace under pressure or inner strength in trying circumstances.

"We shall stop here for the night."

 

It had been a many few days since Vallaria had reunited with her adoptive little brother by coming to his recuse from his elder half-brother by the feather that was hung around his neck. You see the feather she had given the half-demon, was carefully chosen as even though it matched her wings, it was actually a magic item known as the Holy Feather, that you could easily buy back at the main hub in YGGDRASIL. It was an item that would help you locate your friends and teleport to them whenever help was needed like a support fighter, or just to visit; it was also used to alert friends if they were nearby.

 

She had bought a lot of the Holy feathers back in her day when she was levelling up still before she reached Level 100. So she had a lot to spare, but she didn't give them out freely, as Inuyasha was the only one who had one of the Holy Feathers.

 

"Understood my Lady," came a reply.  
   
The river nearby was as clear as the noon sky that was dappled by a few darkened clouds, yet it was as if it was speckled with thousands of diamonds in the morning sunlight. It flowed with perfect consistency, an artery of blessed water as you could see straight down into the shallow water of where the riverbed was lined with river pebbles. A force of nature, both beautiful and brutal. Tranquil from a distance but soothing up close. It was as if the cascades of water conjured cascades through the rocks. With equally powerful emotions in her brain and it quite took her breath away. It was simply spectacular, one of the many magnificent sights she had ever beheld. After all, no matter how many years passed with her living in this new earth, she was great full for the lush greenery that surrounded her, thankful for the trees that danced in the breeze providing oxygen to the air, and appreciated everything she saw n' experienced.

 

As the earth that she came from had long lost its beautiful wonder of lush forests, and its air had become so polluted that people had to wear masks when heading outside, and the world was consumed by human technology.

 

"Would you like me to make a campfire and catch some fish, my Lady?" The soothing deep voice asked.

  
"Yes, please do," Vallaria replied.

 

The owner of the voice belonged to Goemon Blaxewing Ishikawa, the Guardian of the 8th Floor. Since Vallaria knew she couldn't leave without any other type of protection she decided to bring one who would blend well into the society that was feudal Japan. He had dark crimson messy, spiky hair that went in every direction, went down to his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless black skin-tight, high turtle neck shirt with a metal rectangle band attached to the collar, which had the engraving of the Imperium symbol on it. He wore a one shoulder, long-sleeved kimono that covered only his left side as the light crimson kimono fell down to his ankles covering the left side of his long dark navy pants as the kimono had a slit that went up to the waist where an orange golden obi-like sash held it in place with a dark leather n' red belt that sat around his hips but on an angle. Wrappings covered his legs started where the pants ended just below his knee and ended to where the ball of foot began which were covered by some open ninja like shoes. On his right arm was covered by a dark navy black sleeve that went down to the wrist and stopped just at the beginning of his forearm as a dark crimson arm guard, forearm guard covered the top of the sleeve.

 

And much like her, sprouting from his back were only two large wings. Medium-long and narrow in length which was optimized for sustaining speed; and were beautifully distributed with dark crimson feathers that glow faintly in the darkness, while the golden feathers were hot to the touch, yet it wasn't confirmed yet or not if they could burn someone if they were touched.

 

Sitting herself down to lean back against the tree propping one of her legs up to rest her arm upon, her wings shifted so she could sit comfortably without sitting on her wings. Her golden eyes peeked through a half-lidded gaze as she watched Goemon summon one of his many giant throwing knives to hunt by the river stream nearby. _'It's strange.... travelling with Goemon reminds me of the time when I travelled with the twins... When we went on the Quest to retrieve the World-tier item the Valhalla Horn from another guild,'_

 

Looking away from Goemon she turned her gaze to the sky that was coloured in shades of oranges, and yellows. Her golden eyes softened at the sight of the afternoon sky, as the breeze fluttered through the woods, rustling leaves and danced with her golden-platinum hair. She shifted her hand, brushing her hair back out of her face into brushing behind her slightly pointed ear, only to pause in place as a sound of shifting bushes gained her attention. 

 

"Hiding yourself is useless....especially with that scent," Her tone was stern and commanding, her golden eyes narrowed as she slid her gaze to the corner of her eyes. 

A powerful whelming aura began to seep out of the shadows causing her to slowly rise to her feet, her gaze narrowed dangerously into the shadows. This darkness cause Goemon to quickly rush to her side shielding her slightly with his body as he held two of his blades as his red wings ruffled and spread out slightly.

 

"Forgive me, for I did not mean try to hide," A deep voice came to reply, as the owner stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed head to toe of a white baboon cloak-like outfit that hid his face only revealing his mouth and nose. "I simply heard some voices, and came to check what it was about,"

 

Vallaria narrowed her eyes as she kept it locked onto the ominous stranger, while Goemon grounded his teeth as he knuckles turned white as he gripped his giant throwing kunai like knives. Whoever this guy was, he was sending him on edge due to his body reeked of multiple demons, blood and death causing his wings to ruffle as he stood close to his lady and make sure whatever this man was would not come close.

 

"Seeking voices is a common curiosity, yet that curiosity can lead one to dangers that one should not seek," Vallaria noted as she stared down at the Baboon skinned covered male that stood in front of them by a few feet.

 

"What truly brought you here...." She questioned.

 

 

After all, it is known, a swan could capture the attention of carnivores.....

 

 

But for the foolish Carnivores that are enticed by the beauty of the Swan, they do not see the fatal talons she possesses...

 

 

…..

 

 

  
…..

 

  
   
"Are you sure of this my Lady?" Goemon asked. The Phoenix Avian stood a few steps behind Lady Vallaria, who was standing by a cliff face, her face filled with melancholy as she stared out towards the horizon. His crimson feathers ruffled and flared as he gritted his teeth recalling what the stinking hanyou draped in Baboon skin had told them. Could there be a chance... a possibility that the demon reeking in death was telling them.....

 

"Are you questioning my decision Goemon?" She responded, her tone stiff.

  
"My Apologies my Lady, but I was not questioning you, I was merely concerned of this decision was lead because.."

  
"Because he stated he had seen another like me...." She trailed off, her voice becoming softer.

 

Vallaria knew the man hidden under the Baboon skin was lying. But, She couldn't help but have that little bit of hope that possibly after all the years of living in this feudal Japan, there was another player out there. Releasing a sigh she glanced over her shoulder, her molten golden gaze slowly lost their melancholy as she spoke, "No. I should apologise for snapping at you like that," her voice becomes softer and dripped with guilt like saturated honey.

 

Gomeon cheeks flushed a soft gentle pink as he met and locked eyes with his Lady. His Mistress. The only one who stayed behind. His Supreme one. His Empress. Gulping down the lump he felt in his throat, as he shook his head before lowering his head and placed a hand to his chest as he bowed to her, "There is no need for your apologies my Lady, I stepped out of my place."

 

Vallaria watched a Goemon bow before her over her shoulder. The nose nipping cool breeze caressed her face, dancing with her long platinum-gold tresses that seemed to shimmer in the fading light and the beginning of the rising moon rays, Shaking her head, she turned walking towards Goemon raising her hand before gently placing it down upon his head and ran her fingers through his red locks. Goemon blinked in surprise as he looked up at her as she patted his head, no words were traded as she gave a soft smile before turning back towards the cliff before she stopped in her movements.

 

"You didn't step out of your place, after all, it is a Guardian's duty to ensure to advise choices," She added on before continuing on her way back to the edge of the cliff. Unawares that her guardian's cheeks flushed pink before giving a small smirk shaking his head and turning around to followed after her and stood just off to the side behind her.

 

"Thank you, My lady,"

  
"Please, just call me Vallaria,"

  
"Yes, of course, My Lady Vallaria,"

 

_'I should have expected as much, he isn't going to drop the lady part....'_ Vallaria sweatdropped at the very thought as she heard him respond, Her four wings eased as they curled out in front of her body almost as if they were comforting her. Leaving nothing but her golden eyes visible over the arch of her wings. Sighing heavily as she swore she felt an oncoming headache from the NPC's undying fascination and awe over her, her lips pressed together in a slight grimace as her eyes narrowed at the moonlit horizon. And all that constant awe and the inkling her mind sent a sinking feeling her stomach and a loss of her appetite.

 

_'No. No. I cannot think like this! I've already been through this since then, and I had another fifty years to think about it when Inuyasha was sealed away by that.... woman. *Sigh* its like YGGDRASIL all over again when it came to Humans hating Heteromorphic except for this time the only people with power are the priestesses... and even then sometimes their power cannot compare to the demons that live here....'_ As Vallaria listed off the demons she had encountered a certain white-haired demon flashed in her mind, gritting her teeth she snarled within her mind, _'Why am I thinking about that guy!'_ Her hands cupped together in front of her behind her wings, her fingernails digging hard into her creamy unblemished skin leaving indents.

 

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she felt a subtle warmth arise upon her skin, _'That bastard dare to insult Izayoi! and even tried to kill my little brother... sure he is his little brother as well but... that bastard rejected him when he needed him most! ... Sure he was able to keep up with 30 or 20% of my power, speed and agility.... and sure he gave me a battle I long desired.... and it had been so long since I had such a thrill! …. WHAT AM I THINKING!!!'_ Her thoughts scattered, too confused and... excited, to even think straight. She felt like her skin was bursting into flames as it flushed like the colour of cherry blossoms and her wings twitched and curled closer around herself; the feathers of her wings bristled and ruffled themselves the end feathers dripping like liquefied light before reforming up again into feathers - her once pure white wings emitted a very subtle faint pink in the white.

 

Lowering her head she shook it lightly, to be rid of the warmth and the very faint pink emitting from her wings _'No. That man is my enemy and always will be now, he'll be most likely find a way to have revenge on Inuyasha for taking his arm,'_

 

Vallaria studied her surroundings. The dirt was harsh and coarse, rough on her skin, yet did not bother her surprisingly - despite how soft her skin looked and felt it actually was tough as diamonds, so even if she did feel the gritty dirt on the wind, it only felt like a tiny tap on her skin like as if the earth was lightly kissing her pale cream unblemished skin.

 

"Goemon while I check the perimeter, I want you to search from the skies since it's night time this is perfect for you to go undetected," Vallaria ordered her male NPC her voice did not waver, who despite looking calm and flirty his eyes said otherwise.

 

"Will do my Lady," Goemon said as he took a step back.

  
"And Goemon" This caused the male to look tear his gaze from the sky to her.

 

"Please use block senses when you transform, we don't need trouble," Vallaria added with a serious nod.

 

"Understood."

 

There was a special reason Vallaria loved watching her friends create their NPC's... because of the animation of abilities. She watched as Goemon muttered under his breath **_[Block outside enemy Sense]_** , which made a blue shimmer appear around him before he snapped his fingers and suddenly not a moment later a burst of fire surrounded Goemon. Vallaria's wings shifted as they braced from the strong breeze that burst from the male, uncurling her wings her eyes widen in awe of what was before her.

The animation couldn't compare to this...

 

The raw beauty that stood over-towering her, as the flames consumed his body as it shifted and changed into a magnificent form of a giant bird covered in flames. Vallaria had no words... as she watched her friend's beautiful creation take to the air in great speeds, vanishing under the spell of blocked senses. A soft smile made a way over Vallaria's lips as she gave a fond huff, "Show off," She muttered fondly as her own wings uncurled from around herself before snapping open wide as she too took to the air in a different direction.

 

The very sky that was once painted with the shades of orange, red and yellow signalling the ending of the day was now the beginning of the night sky, even though it was dark it was still as equally beautiful. With its shades of dark purple, dark blues and black, it painted scenery that even a mimicking sky on one of her Guild floors couldn't even mimic. At this time was usually the time Vallaria desired to fly. The night sky in itself was the most beautiful art, alive within raw energy, a song for the eyes. At times she felt as if she could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear. She guessed it felt friendly when the world of people felt so devoid of love between races.

 

To her, at this time of night, It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home. No matter the years that passed, Vallaria saw each night sky as a fresh gift given anew. Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light.

 

Vallaria smiles, feeling the wind blow her hair into a dancing flag of Platinum-gold. As she soared through the blanket of darkness the coated the sky, it was like she was gliding through the unlimited parts of the known universe, the stars themselves would be a choreographed blizzard around her as she danced through the sky. Fresh renewed energy bloomed through as she closed her eyes to the peace n' quiet of the night sky, taking away what once was giving her headache and the dread in her stomach.

 

Her once ruffled flared up feathers soothed over as they were caressed by the cool nose nipping breeze, which signalled the deepening darkness.

 

 

….

 

 

metallic iron and the slightly sweet smell filled her senses.

 

 

….

 

 

Vallaria paused in her flight movement causing her to float in one place, her wings made gentle flaps to keep her in place in the air. Her gaze snapped open as she looked below around her surroundings, the scent caused her gaze to narrow a more began to fill her nose - this time the scent of smoking burnt flesh mingled with the scent of blood. Turning to the direction in which it came, only to freeze in place, her eyes widen as a churning feeling in her stomach began to form a lump in her throat as a view of an aftermath war laid out in front of her. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she saw the ground was littered with burnt entrails and fleshed corpses that were charred to the bone; causing a nauseating waft arising from it.

 

Slowly her wings began to slowly lessen their large gentle flaps, allowing her slow descend to the ground. Her gladiator heeled sandals clacked against the ground as her wings curled around her sides as she lowered her hands in front of her, interlocking fingers together, digging her nails into her skin as she continued to browse the leftover chaos, _'Who could have done this....'_ She wondered in horror.

 

If one were to appear to see this scene, they would see Vallaria stood out of place in this carnage. A woman dressed in white with golden hip armour and a single golden shoulder pauldron; radiating a holy appearance amongst the death and despair. 

 

Unhurriedly she slowly began making her way through the aftermath, she was careful to respect the corpses by not stepping on them. Broken spears were in pieces, swords scattered on the ground, bodies and armour were charred to almost nonexistence, the sight made her feel a skin-crawling revulsion to whoever did this to the hundred of humans.

 

For a moment Vallaria's face expressed one of pain as she continued to see there was more added to the carnage, as more larger bodies of horses dispersed among the soldiers.

Biting down on her lower lip she frowned, _'This might take a while but... no deserves to left like this.'_

  
   
….

 

 

  
…..

 

  
   
Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Made of smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes laid upon the up churned earth in front of the tombstones. _'How could a place be so full and empty at the same time? All around are the tombstones with their faded etching, a roll-call for the people who cannot answer.'_ That was a thought Vallaria once thought back in her days before she became Vallaria, but now she understood why as she made the last tombstone for the last soldier.

 

The once area that laid covered in blood, charred bodies and the cries of crows feasting; had now become a quiet cemetery. Even though she did not know their names nor the day of their birth she wrote the day of their death, for even though she never knew these people she respected there mortality - mortality she once had.

 

Stepping back she stood tall, her head held high as she clasped her fingers together as she stared at the many graves she had provided. Before her eyes landed on the one in front of her, in kind words and a soothing tone she spoke, "I do not know your name, although you were once a mother's son. She must have waited patiently for some word from you and for your safe return. Your race, your clan, creed, they matter not to me, as you and the woman who let you go sacrificed everything for the war's cause you had entered. A prayer of thanks, I say to you and for the mother, who lost her son, and for the cause you had, that your sacrifice gave, May you lay in peace for these never ending days and nights,"

 

As silence took over the newly made graves, the cool breeze softly tugged at her long hair as if saying thank you before vanishing into a gentle wind that danced and caressed with leaves in the nearby trees that were not charred from the surrounding area.

 

"It is alright to be afraid, as that is the sign of the beginnings of bravery as you are aware of the dangers..." She trailed off, her golden eyes softened as they closed, "but you do not need to be afraid here," She added on as she glanced over her shoulder causing the small figure behind her to freeze in place.

 

The small figure appeared to be a young boy with certain fox-like features. Small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-coloured, fluffy tail. He wore a blue sashinuki hakama, a turquoise happi coat patterned with leaves, and a tan fur vest. His feet look like those of a fox, so he did not have shoes. His hair was kept up in a tiny ponytail with a turquoise bow. And his ears were narrow and pointed, as is with most demons that Vallaria had encountered.

 

He was covered with a few scratches and burns, his green eyes were narrowed only just slightly as if he was slightly suspicious of her.

 

Slowly turning around Vallaria crouched down, her wings unfurling just a bit as she held out a hand towards him. Her golden eyes softened with sympathy and understanding for she could see the pain, loss and loneliness within the small boy's eyes. "You're not alone any more," her voice was gentle a soft as she watched the small demon take hesitant steps towards her, shakily placing his hand within hers.

 

With no quick sudden movements, as she didn't want to frighten him away. She Slowly brought him into her embrace, one gently cupping the back of his head, threading her fingers through his auburn hair, while the other gently coaxed him close to her as her hand slipped from his to his back as he was buried into her torso.

 

"Don't worry, you're not going to be hurt here, I promise." She reassured with a gentle squeeze, the small demon latched onto her dress, gripping so tightly his knuckles turned white, "And whatever happened here, I assure you will not happen again,"

 

It felt like finding little Inuyasha all over again, except this time it was a small fox demon.

 

Her large forewings and hindwings curled around both of them as they sat in silence in the graveyard, neither removing the other from the embrace.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

"What's your name?"

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

"Shippo."

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Welcome back, Lady Vallaria."_

 

_"Its good to be back Kouan. Are we ready to start the report meeting at the Alter of Olympus?"_

 

_"Yes, my lady."_

 

_Vallaria did her best to seem focused as they made their way to the 12th floor. The home to her creations. As Kouan opened the two large ornate doors; Vallaria admired the details engraved on dark wooden doors - Each door had an engraving sculpture part of a large tree (When the door was closed it looked like a whole tree) giving reminiscences of the world tree with scattered gold hidden within the carvings of the leaves which hinted at the legend of the golden apple if one knew of the tale._

 

_The room itself was also an exquisite piece of work. A wide, high room, enough for several hundred people, with a high ceiling and surrounding walls that were predominantly white, with golden decorations as highlights. The floor was a white marble mixture with gold n' silver, like a polished smooth stone. Hanging from the ceiling were numerous chandeliers made of precious stones of all colours of the rainbow, and emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance. Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols, each for one of the Supreme Beings, hung from flagpoles embedded into the large black n' white marble columns that lined the walls almost as if framing the large arched windows that let the mimicked sunlight through._

 

_In the middle of the room was an ornate, ostentatious really, gigantic table carved of gleaming black marble that also had featured irregular white streaks throughout its surface sat in the center of the room, surrounded by 41 luxurious chairs. Some were already occupied however, most of the seats were empty._

  
  
_…._   


  
_Once a long time ago, every single place had been filled, but now only three were occupied._   


  
_…_

 

 

_…._

 

 

  
_One of the seated people, was a tall handsome man with dark green, calf length hair in waves. He appeared to have pointed ears and a pale complexion; he wore a flowing black robe with blue borders, making the ends of his robes seem like flames, but are actually luminescent cloth. His robe and overall appearance were said to represent the deep sea within the river of Styx. A black shimmering purple like markings decorated the sight side of his chest was visible to the low cut of the robes, upon his head was a crown of thorns that didn't seem to bother him at all. His right eye was a melted gold and left eye was a wine-blood red with black sclera surrounding it._

 

_This was her third creation._

 

_Hades Aidoneus._

 

_The God of Death, the one to decide the financial and treasury decisions at the council as Hade's roman equivalent was known as the 'Wealth-Giver,' Vallaria wanted to give him a part to play rather than a feared god of the underworld._

 

_The second being in the other seat was another handsome male as well, a very tall man with dark greenish turquoise hair with amber golden eyes. The left part of his head was close-shaved with a piece of skin showing resembling a curling wave, while at the back of his head was a single long braid that faded into a golden colour like when the sunset hit the sea as it fell to his waist. Instead of a shirt he only wore a single an armour pad on his left shoulder that went down to his wrist and his waist is adorned with blue scales that decorated the dark blue leather greaves he wore, that his pants went down to his ankles engraved with markings and embroidery of the sea. Blue silver shimmering runic markings decorated his bare shoulder and down his arm, as he interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on the table._

 

_This was her second creation._

 

_Poseidon Aidoneus._

 

_The God of the Sea, the one to decide the Environment concerning the Mother's Cradle and defence operations at the council as in legends Poseidon was known for either protecting or killing of those who either threatened or helped his sea - which added on for the fact he was also the one to use earthquakes._

 

_And lastly was her very first Creation Zeus Aidoneus. He was now in his god form much like his brothers. From once there were dark curled locks were now longer n' straighter with a golden blonde colour and his eyes turned golden. He now wore a more Greek costume with his top exposed, covered with white tattoos in the shape of the lighting bolts._

_"Welcome to the council my lady," Zeus greeted with a bow of a head and a hand to his chest, his brother copied him as they arose from their chairs._

 

_"Thank you Zeus, Kouan you may return to your duties as I will take it from here," Vallaria turned to look over her shoulder as she watched Kouan bow at her command and turned to leave closing the doors behind her. "Take a seat," she told them giving them permission to sit again before she looked around the room._

 

_Noting that their lady was looking around Poseidon spoke up, "the rest of the Gods are doing their part by increasing and improving the defences and offences on each of the levels since the 'that' news arrived my lady," he told her gesturing to why the other members weren't here in the main sector of the Olympus Alter. With a nod Vallaria as she reached into her hand into a dark abyss that gave her access to her items as she pulled out three leather bags._

 

_"of course... then we can proceed."_

 

_"Yes, mother," the three gods replied in sync; this title caused the Angel Woman to send a soft motherly smile - as time by  Vallaria had expressed that she had seen most of the members of the Mother's Cradle as children of her friends, she even saw her own creations as her own children (Same could be say for a moment when she was raising Inuyasha, she had a moment where she saw her adopted little brother as her son) - before she tossed the three bags onto the table. In within moments, the three gods in the room shifted from loving creations to serious council members, ready to receive Vallaria's instructions._

 

_"First, I'm handing over the money we received during one of our hunts, so put it towards the upgrades and the experiments."_

 

_The bags were different sizes, the biggest was so full it was nearly overflowing. inside was gold, silver, and copper coins Vallaria had 'earned' when she eradicated the Demons that were getting too close from coming in by the eastern side - she may have saved a human village in the process that were in the dead center of the demon's movement._

 

_"Understood. Then I'll use this for the Mother's cradles testing and give some of it to its defence systems whether we can summon monsters n' Familiars or not." Hades responded, nodding towards his brother Poseidon for the decision._

 

_"Please do. Also, check if you can use it for creating scrolls or crafting items." As she took a seat she looked away from the gods nodding agreements conversing how to split it, while she gazed at the leather bags with an emotion resembling a prayer._

 

_Gold coins earned in YGGDRASIL could be used not only to buy items but also to maintain and manage one's guild, summon monsters over level 30 that didn't spawn automatically, cast some spells, craft items, and resurrect dead NPCs, among other things. They already confirmed that they could use YGGDRASIL gold coins, but they hadn't determined whether or not that they could use this world's currency - especially silver and copper coins, which didn't exist in YGGDRASIL. It wasn't too much to say The Mother's cradle depended on these experiments. If the coins in this world worked like YGGDRASIL gold, their plans would change in a big way - the importance of obtaining this world's currency would increase drastically. Depending on the situation, Vallaria might suddenly have to make acquiring money the highest priority. On the other hand, if they couldn't use the coins, the reasources in the treasury would become their only lifeline, and they would have to start budgeting._

 

_Vallaria proceeded to unroll a piece of parchment on the table gaining the attention of her creations. "One other thing. Here's the world map I finally got my hands on during one of my travels under the guise of a priestess."_

 

_"This is... hmmm..."_

 

_She knew why Zeus and his brothers were frowning slightly. The map wasn't very detailed._

 

_"I understand how you feel. And it only covers this area, just a part of the world, The scaling is probably off, and a lot of geographical features are also missing. Plus, it only shows human settlements and Human Clan boarders. It's totally sloppy, but it seems like this is the best we can get."_

 

_Vallaria had learned about many places from when she explored the boarders, she overheard some rumours that the west was home to the Daiyokai Inu's. But in the end, this map was nothing more than a tool for the convenience of humans by humans. A map was unusable if it wasn't reliably accurate. But a better one would be hard to get without massive investments of time and money. Vallaria could tell that just getting this map was a difficulty._

 

_"Understand. Then let's copy this and pass it out to all the guardian." Zeus concluded._

 

_"Yeah, but before we do that, let me give you a simple explanation." Vallaria pointed to the middle of the map. The drawing was fairly detailed. "This is where... Where Inuyasha is sealed.... and the Mother's cradle is around further here." She moved his finger to the north, stopping in the vicinity of a mountain range. Perhaps it was only natural, but she could pick out the Mother's Cradle location from just the surrounding topography with a fair amount of confidence. "These are the mountain ranges nearby that form the boarder between us and from the western boarders of the Daiyokai Inu's. The.... the Inuyasha forest extended from our southern edge and surrounds a nearby human settlement." She slid her finger down through the forest to the human settlement, before it slid over to eastern areas further from their location._

 

_"This is home to a large group of Wolf Demons and quite a few human settlements," Vallaria noted as the Gods nodded._

 

_"So the areas we should look out for are the western and eastern domains?"_

  
_"That's right, but I also want you to keep a constant lookout even on the southern and other parts of the Northern domains as there have been a few disturbances lately."_

 

_"Understood. Would you like us to also send some occasional scout into the forest to keep an eye on Inuyasha while in his current state?"_

 

_Vallaria paused as her golden eyes darkened at a certain memory that came to her mind, her nails dug into her skin as she clenched her hands in her lap while her mouth threatened to reveal a snarl at a certain human woman that came to her mind._

 

_"Mother?"_

  
_"Yes, please do so. And keep an eye on that human settlement nearby, I will not tolerate mistreatment to my ward."_

  
_"Understood."_

 

_..._

 

 

_..._

 

 

_..._

 

 

_...._

 

 

_..._

 

 

 


	10. A Anemone n' Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Anemone: (m) or otherwise known as the windflower, they are the meaning of Health, Protection, Healing, and Fragility. For the ancient Greeks believed they would only open their petals when the wind blew and named them after Anemos, the God of the Wind. Another legend tells us that when Venus was weeping in the forest for Adonis, anemones sprang up where her tears fell -perhaps why Forsaken, after all, is the true meaning. 
> 
> A Aster: (m) known as the plant that symbolises and represents the meaning of Love, Contentment, Patience, and Farewell. Aster is also Latin for "star" and refers to the flowers star-like shape. They were later re-named Michaelmas Daisies in Britain, the feast of Saint Michael coincided with their flowering. Magnificent curtain calls of summer.

"There, no more burns or scratches,"

Her touches were gentle as she laid her hand above the injuries, her hands glowing a faint gold as she used **_[Angelic Healing Touch]_** to heal the wounds that decorated the little Fox demon's arms, legs, chest and back. Pulling his Kimono robe shirt back on he watched as the winged maiden arose from her kneeling position, lightly dusting off her dress. "You had quite a few serious burns there Shippo," Vallaria watched as the small fox demon tie his sash, "How did you receive them?"

Looking up at the wing maiden, he nervously shifted his weight from foot to the other. He wasn't sure what to think about the woman; but he had watched her as she buried the countless human bodies that were slaughtered by the Thunder brothers and the fact she hadn't attacked him but rather embraced him and healed him by speeding up his demonic healing - the small Fox came to a half conclusion that she was a good Demon? or race of some sort. He sensed no demonication from her nor any human either, she was something entirely different than the small child couldn't comprehend.

If anything she was like an Angel

"I am in search for the Sacred Jewel shards to make my avenge, to avenge my Father," Shippo answered honestly, as he sat down in a lotus position; with his legs crossed and slipping his hands into the sleeves of his kimono as he frowned towards the ground.

"My condolences to your loss." She replied, her voice soft as she politely sat on the grass to lay up against a tree.

"It all started not too long ago, hundreds of warriors were engaged in a battle near the forest where we lived." Shippo began to explain, "But a dark cloud passed overhead, a cloud so dark and evil, no one could imagine what horrors it would bring, the warriors were at first puzzled by the strange turn in the weather." Shippo's brows furrowed harder as Vallaria could see the small fox demon was remembering what happened that day, as he explained about the two figures that came from the dark cloud, causing thunder and lighting destruction upon the human warriors.

_'I see so the soldiers I buried must have been the warriors he is talking about,'_ Vallaria thought, her golden gaze slid over to the many grave tombs she had prepared and made for them - ensuring the dead would have at least some kind of peace from the brutal deaths they received.

Her eyes turned back to her small companion whose body began to shake, his fists clenched, and his green eyes began to water as he sputtered out, how these so-called Thunder brothers killed his father to take the Shikon jewel shard.

"I see, these Thunder Brothers that you call them, killed your father because he had one of the Shikon Jewel Shards." Vallaria lips turned into a frown, _'This jewel is going to cause more problems than it should..'_ she mused to her thoughts as she recalled the information that her guild gathered about the Shikon Jewel, She had learnt about it when it was reported that the Village Inuyasha kept visiting for a certain woman was guarding it; _'The Shikon no Tama or The Jewel of the Four Souls, also known as the Sacred Jewel or Shikon Jewel, was a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. The same bloody jewel that costed my Little brother fifty years of his life and the same one that the tolerant human girl shattered with a crow Demon's foot... Why am I getting the feeling that this jewel is going to be the most troublesome thing in my life.'_

_'Also the mention of the 'Thunder brothers' he must be talking about Hiten and Manten, and from what he's told me has proven that rumours are as real as my wings, hunting down demons and humans for the Shikon jewel shards while killing for the sake of Killing.'_

Looking at Shippo she coaxed the small demon into her arms and gently pulled him into her torso, causing the small demon to look up at her as she gave a small closed-mouth smile that seemed to emit a motherly aura around it. "Vengeance to have revenge for your father, at first though sweet, it will leave a bitter after taste," She began, as she curled her wings around the both of them, as she sent a mental ** _[Messenger]_** to Gomeon to come to her location once he was done with his scouting.

Tilting his head slightly in slight confusion before he saw a slight pain her eyes as she continued, "But seeking power from the same source of Power that the Thunder Brothers do, will only make you like them." She explained as she mentioned about the jewel that ruined her younger brother and to this day lure him with temptation through the shattered pieces.

"But what else can I do?! Without the Jewel Shards, I won't be strong enough to defeat them!" Shippo exclaimed.

"They may have jewel shards and power, but you are smaller which means you will be harder to hit, you have your tricks do you not? A fox knows tricks and traps to lure others under false situations," Vallaria explained with a soft smile, as she gently placed her hand on his head, softly caressing back and forth, her fingers running through his auburn locks; her golden eyes meeting his green ones. "A fox is to be cunning, you have strengths in areas they do not."

"If there was one thing that had always stayed with me, was a saying a friend once said to me," Vallaria's words became stronger with a hint of warmness as she began to remember her Kitsune, fox demon player she use to talk to all the time, "Never underestimate your strength, and never overestimate your weakness, as even the strongest opponents have weaknesses."

_'That is what you use to always say to me, right KitsunA14? before any raid, battle or trials, you said that to me, to keep me calm, to encourage me, to remind me that I am not alone... and now there is someone here just like you, fox and all, and its my turn to pass on your saying to him so he doesn't fall into despair or fall to temptation to that blasted jewel. It makes me wonder, how you're doing now? Are you doing okay? Did you feel the same way Shippo did when you lost your parents, and you had to work multiple jobs to look after your twin little brothers? How could you continue to smile after all that? Did you hide your true pain through tricks, jokes and smiles? Did you feel lost when your brothers grew up and achieved their dreams?'_

As Vallaria thought about her friend, Shippo looked up at her in awe. Was this woman being serious? Could there truly be a chance for him to take vengeance without the jewel shards? Did the Thunder brothers truly have a weakness? Would he truly have a chance? gripping tightly onto her white top half of the dress he thought about the many questions through his head.

"Really?" He asked, his voice soft as a faint of hope was in his voice.

"Really. And you do not need to be alone when to face them," She answered, "If you wish, I can accompany you,"

"You would!?" He cried out in excitement.

"Of course, After all, it would be pretty lonely to be out here alone, that's if you don't mind my company and my companions."

"You're not alone?"

  
"No, my exploring partner is currently out scouting the area when I found the decimated soldiers, he isn't an Angel like me but a Phoenix."

 

"A Phoenix? You're an Angel?"

Vallaria gave a chuckle as saw the confused yet delighted look on his face, "It looks like I might have to explain a few things once Gomeon Returns," She stated with a smile as her wings fluttered with joy, her feathers tickling the small fox demon's cheeks. "So, would you like to join me?"

  
….

 

  
….

 

 

…..

 

 

"Yes, Miss Angel!!"

 

 

…..

 

 

….

 

 

"Please, call me Vallaria."

 

  
….

 

 

….

 

 

…..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"How did it even come to this...." Vallaria sighed exasperatedly as she listened to the young fox demon in her arms argue with a familiar white-haired half-demon, as they made their way through the mountains. As he leapt stone to stone carrying what the Angel recognised as a bike with a familiar annoying flea on his shoulder while she flew after him with a clinging small fox demon in her arms.

Things were supposed to be simple for the Angel.... but it seemed whenever she got involved with the tolerable human Girl Kagome, bad things always seemed to happen... She got kidnapped by one of the thunder brothers - Manten who took the Shikon Shard.

You see after Vallaria had taken the small fox demon under her wing - Literally - and was reunited with Goemon. She had specifically ordered the Phoenix Guardian to keep an eye on the small fox demon should she ever have to return to the Mother's cradle without him and too not interfere should there be problems unless it was extremely necessary and to protect the fox Child. Unfortunately.... a few days after she had taken the small fox as her ward, she was messaged by the Vampire Guardians that something or someone was getting too close to the barrier of the home... someone very powerful from what they could sense. Even if they were all level 100 guardians, they still had a conscious to wary of anything powerful... especially when it was so tainted from what her Guardians told her.

 

Whoever was near. . . . .

 

Reeked of death. . . . . .

 

And tainted power. . . . .

 

So she had given Shippo one of her feathers, the same one she had given Inuyasha when he was extremely small. To ensure should he ever come in contact with anything dangerous she would be able to teleport to him instantaneously, so with a feather and a Phoenix Avian watching over him she was sure the small fox would stay out of danger of anyone possibly aiming to harm him.

 

. . . . . . Apparently not.

 

Apparently, the small fox demon had assumed that Kagome and Inuyasha were a pair that hunted down the Shikon Jewel shards for themselves to make them extremely dangerous. So, the little fox had taken her words to heart.... probably a bit too literally and was probably trying to be a hero in some way. Not soon after, she had secured her home's territory she had rushed back to the fox demon, only to find Shippo with Inuyasha; the white-haired Inu punching Shippo in the back of his head for not only trying to steal the Shikon Jewel shards again. . . .  but got Kagome kidnapped by one of the Thunder Brothers who killed his father and wore him like a belt.

At first, Vallaria was mad at Inuyasha for treating Shippo like that and scolded him for hitting the small child, then telling him off to at least listen to the reason why he stole them truthfully. Supposedly Shippo had told him that he was stealing the jewels to take revenge for his father, but the green-eyed fox admitted truthfully he was actually stealing them to keep it away from any other possible jewel thieves to give to her to protect. . . .  To honest Vallaria felt honoured by the small fox's words of thinking to give her the jewels to protect from any demons or humans who possibly wanted it for themselves.

However, his plans had failed when he failed the first time stealing them from Kagome and Inuyasha, by trying to trick them with his small illusions and pranks, only to be punched in the head by Inuyasha. Then the second time only ended up with him being chased by Kagome after he tricked Inuyasha with a stone, into the long grass only to run into Maten.

 

Which lead her to meet them then and deciding to go rescue the Human girl, and Vallaria. . . .

Well, Vallaria wanted to make the Thunder brothers pay. . . . . .

 

"What's the matter Shippo? Your not afraid of heights are you? I can always take you back if your frightened!" Inuyasha called out mocking the small fox demon who was currently cradled within the Angel's arms, who narrowed her eyes dangerously at her other ward and little adoptive brother.

"I am not afraid! I am gonna save Kagome and avenge father! …. With a little help with you, that is," Shippo shouted back as he clung to the top of Vallaria's dress, "You'd better be as strong as you say you are! The Thunder Brothers have used the Sacred Jewel fragments in their forehead to increase their power!" Shippo explained snapping back with a frown, who was currently holding onto the top of Vallaria's dress as she held him in her arms.

Inuyasha nearly stumbled on one of the many stones as he stopped, with a smug look, "That makes beating them even more fun!" the half-demon answered.

Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself for an attack. They spat lightning mercilessly onto the dangerous scene below, which cut through the sky not unlike burning venom. Storms brewed on the cold horizon promising nothing but winds to level even the mightiest of trees to the soil. The noon darkness and damp-smelling air threatened to render the foliage helpless beneath whatever pitiful shelter they sought.

"Master we must hurry before they do something to Kagome!" Myoga stated with urgency as he sat arm and legs cross upon one of the many Beads on the Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck.

"I am sure she can handle herself," Inuyasha with a frown at before he lifted his shoulders with a shrug as annoyed look closing his eyes, "She's probably got them cleaning their cave," only to have smacked up in the back of his head leaving a throbbing bump in the back of his head from Vallaria, who flapped her wings to keep herself in flight narrowing her eyes.

 

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha groaned.

 

"Just because she isn't here doesn't mean I will let you slide with insulting her. I may barely tolerate her, but I didn't raise you to insult people," Vallaria warned as she narrowed her golden eyes at Inuyasha, a bitter taste coated her tongue as Inuyasha turned away from her. "We'll have a discussion later," she sighed feeling like she was driving up a wall against the half-demon's attitude.

Myoga raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, looking between the angel and half-demon before he spoke in turn, "We can only hope she is okay, but if rumours are to be believed," Myoga went on frowning nervous sweat-drops formed upon his brow, "The Thunder Brothers, do not keep pretty young ladies for long before devouring them."

"Devouring them!" Shippo repeated, with a nervous tone as his grip tightened upon Vallaria's dress, that fluttered in the breeze with her long platinum n' gold hair that was once again styled with all the right side of her hair was braided with runic engraved beads, while the left was left alone; all neatly pulled back into a ponytail. All the loose tresses of the left side flowed seductively with the long tresses that were braided like an intertwined body-length waves of platinum silver n' gold. The only thing holding up that Ponytail was a simple golden two stemmed hairpin stick that had an open golden lotus with a single white pearl in the center of the lotus, hanging underneath the single gold lotus were multiple golden tassel chains that hung with smaller single white pearls on the end.

Vallaria  wore a sleeveless, form-fitting, Ivory white turtleneck dress that fell to her ankles where dark golden lotus were embroidered on the bottom corner that slowly climbed upwards, high slits on the sides of the dress that stop just below her hips along her thigh revealing her legs where she is wearing a form-fitting dark golden leggings underneath the dress and knee-high dark brown boots. Around her waist was a golden yellow, fully lined sash-like belt that hung dark golden, armoured tasset metal plates that dangled at her sides - at the diagonal sides of her hips were the sheathed blades, she used to fight Sesshomaru - the handles of the blades peeked from the sheath, the moon blade had a dark n' silver handle, while the sun blade had a white n' gold handle; the pommels were different also once again - The moon had a carving of a snarling white, red-eyed wolf or dog, while the sun had a roaring red-eyed golden dragon.

Upon her right shoulder was a dark golden shoulder pauldron armour that stopped at her upper arm; with matching vine accents the metal engravings. While on her forearm of her right hand was covered by a matching dark golden gauntlet and cuff. Then sprouting out from the backless dress were four gigantic wings curled out curling slightly around her side almost as if shielding her sides, as she slowly flapped them up and down to keep herself within the air. . . . .  to be honest Vallaria could literally fly without flapping her wings but she wanted to feel the movement of her wings, to be honest.

 

"Inuyasha, Vallaria. You don't suppose Kagome is-" Shippo asked worriedly only to be cut off.

"Get real, didn't you hear him? He said pretty young ladies," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah, Kagome is pretty and brave and smart!" Shippo countered.

"If anyone is pretty here it's my sister," Inuyasha stated firmly, denying Shippo's fact.

"As much as I like to hear that from you Little brother, but Shippo has a point," Vallaria reciprocated.

"Hmmm, isn't anybody gonna ask my opinion," Myoga hummed.

 

"Oh! this is all my fault! She's probably being eaten alive as we speak!" Shippo panicked as he clutched one of his hands in his hair, eyes shut tightly shaking his head back and forth, feeling pretty guilty about the situation. Vallaria looked down at Shippo and gently grasped his hand from ripping out any of his auburn coloured hairs, causing the small fox demon to look up at her, her molten gold eyes were warm as a gentle barely visible smile painted her lips.

"Do not think that way, little fox. There is still hope to find her, do not feel sad we will find her," Vallaria reassured, aware that the Half-demon was watching her. . . .  nostalgic in his eye.

 

"Are you sure?" Shippo looked up at her hopeful.

"Me, thinks perhaps, it's not too late," Myoga chimed in a look of determination covered the fleas face.

  
"If it's not too much to trouble, can we continue the search! we might be able to get to Kagome before the Thunder Brothers get hungry!" Shippo declared with a plea frowning down at Inuyasha who frowned back.

 

"What's the rush, She ain't pretty so they are definitely aren't going for her," Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow, causing a sweat drop to form on the Angel's head. . . .

Her little brother still had a lack of sense of beauty sometimes.

 

"We can always take a break," Myoga piped up, earning sharp eyes from the angel, "And see as I have fours hands instead of two, I should be allowed to vote twice."

 

"Be quiet Myoga," Vallaria warned earning a flinch from the flea demon.

"Yes Mam," Myoga quickly answered to her commands.

  
   
"Argh! this will come and haunt me back for this!" Shippo groaned thumping his forehead against Vallaria's chest, "I have heard the legends of how it works!"

"I did say pretty young ladies are true, and that beauty is the eye of the beholder, and Shippo might find is quite Lucky I must say-" Myoga prattled on nervously, as slowly Inuyasha gritted his teeth and began growling as the more the flea the prattle on and on the more annoyed the half-demon became. Before Vallaria pinched the flea between her nails and brought him to eye level causing the small demon to freeze and gulp.

 

"You are not helping," Vallaria snapped, as she tried to comfort the young fox demon.

"Sorry Mam," Myoga squeaked out.

 

"OKAY! I AM GOING ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha finally snapped yelling angrily, "STOP YAPPING AT ME AND JUST POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION THE EVIL BROTHERS!!"

And like an unfortunate luck, a sounding boom rocked through the dark skies, ringing through their ears causing Vallaria to quickly turned her head up to see an upcoming lighting and flap out of the way taking Inuyasha with her and the lighting struck down where Inuyasha once stood, shattering the towering Mountain stone, in a bright blue shocking light, causing them all to cry out. Both the Angel and half-demon skidded back onto the ground, bracing for the fall as she used to wings to try to block out the sudden light so they would not be blinded by the sudden shock of lighting that struck the ground, causing the half-demon to drop Kagome's bike and bag as another lighting struck down towards them

Slowly lowering her left forewing, she held the small fox closer to her chest as both her and Inuyasha leapt out of the way once again from the striking blue light from the lighting. As they didn't want to strike from the burning electrocuting light, her wings shielding them before slowly lowering them to a voice that caused them to look up.

"Very impressive maneuvering, dodging my lightning bolt. Especially enlightened from your dull inspired conversation just now," the voice mocking and annoyed.

The voice to who Vallaria instantly recognised as a yōkai with human-like characteristics... This had to be Hiten one of the Thunder Brothers.

He had long black hair which he keeps in a braided ponytail. He had a high forehead on which is where Shippo stated he implanted his Sacred Jewel shards, of which he had three from what she could sense from power wise. He had short bangs, the most prominent of which are two strands of hair that fall on either side of his forehead. His hair was not parted to either side. Hiten had small ears which are pointed, a feature common amongst most demons, to which he had affixed earrings on. He had arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes and large, red eyes. His incisors are quite long, even for a demon of his type, and are easily visible when he is speaking. Although relatively thin, Hiten is quite fit and his biceps are not covered by his armour, revealing an impressive muscular form when flexed. His skin was also quite tanned.

Flames danced on the edge of his feet as he held a long weapon in his hand with a smug look on his face as he leaned it upon his shoulder, "You must be the so-called Inuyasha himself," he stated confidently as lighting struck behind him. His eyes roved over her little brother before it landed on her. "And what do we have here? Such fine maiden as well, that was beautiful movement as well on your part~ But from what I can tell you are no Demon."

….

 

….

 

….

 

"What are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is my very first Overlord Story! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> So Please be kind and comment, I'm always down for your opinions of others and would like to hear your thoughts! Also This story was inspired by the one and only Download077!! So please ahead and check her out!


End file.
